


The Heiress and The Chambers of Myrddin

by Reina1505



Series: Helen of the Dragons [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Original Work
Genre: 1920s, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betaed, Developing Friendships, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Friendship, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Friendship, Secrets, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina1505/pseuds/Reina1505
Summary: Sequel toBorn in War, Hope for the PeaceSerenity finally comes in age to go to Hogwarts. It has been her first dream to go there as soon as she discovered her magic. Her secondary gender is an unique one, but her parents insist she should be an alpha instead of omega to cover up her true secondary gender. Either way, she won’t let it get in her way. When she’s thinking she will just have a normal school life and be safe from Grindelwald’s influence, a voice calls her out and soon, she discovers her true bloodline and the destiny she will have to carry throughout her school years.(Tag and rating may change and/or update when I can think about it more)
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander (background), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander (background)
Series: Helen of the Dragons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596895
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second Arc begins~ :D
> 
> Update: betaed by [blxssom_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxssom_xo/profile). [blxssom_xo Tumblr. ](https://blxssom-221.tumblr.com/)

It never made her bored to see this.

Serenity walked around Diagon Alley a few times before, but now she’s here for her school supplies. Her dad came with them too, her mum needed a hand to take care of Owen and Tristan. Her uncle and aunt were coming as well just because they could, her mum had to stop him from buying her things that’s not truly needed for school.

“It has been a long time to walk around here for school supplies.” Her mum sounded tired, but happiness was radiant on his face.

“It’s not so different in America.” Her dad looked in wonder.

“But here, you can buy your wand and keep it.” Her uncle sounded a bit smug about it.

“Really?” Her dad sounded so surprised about it. “In Ilvermorny, we’re not allowed a wand before arriving or outside of school until we’re seventeen.”

“Well, we’re also not allowed to use magic outside of school as well, we can get punished severely.”

“Well, I got dropped out of Hogwarts…” Her mum sounded so pitiful about it. “I just hope it won’t happen to Serenity.”

“Coming from you, I can imagine she will create trouble in her first year.” Her uncle joked about it and pushed everyone into Madam Malkin's.

All the first year students were here to get their Hogwarts uniforms. She made mental notes that some of the students were looking high and smug compared to the rest who were timid about everything. Even so, everyone was so excited for the school.

As soon as they were out of Madam Malkin's, Serenity noticed a girl at her age, looking pretty lost and without her parents or guardians. She knew she was a student since she carried the same robes she just brought. Without a single thought, she approached her and tried to grab her attention until she noticed her.

“Hi, are you lost?” Serenity greeted her and asked.

“No...not really.” She smiled shyly at her. Serenity caught her scent to be a beta. She had medium-length jet black hair and purple eyes, which she found both of it beautiful.

“Where are your parents?” Serenity asked again.

“They… they are busy.” She looked sad about it. “My older brother is supposed to take me shopping, but he decided to stay in Leaky Cauldron and left me to do it alone.”

“I see…” Serenity felt pity for her. “Want to come with me? My mum and dad won’t mind.”

“If you say so.” She finally smiled warmly. “I’m Regina Frynell.”

“I’m Serenity Scamander-Graves. Nice to meet you.”

“Serenity? I see…” She was surprised for a second, but changed to normal. With a nod, the girls approached the waiting adults.

“Serenity, do you mind introducing us to your new friend?” Her mum said it sweetly, looking proud to see her making friends already.

“This is Regina Frynell, mum. Her older brother left her to fetch for herself, so I invited her to join us.” She introduced Regina cheerfully.

“What kind of guardian is he? Leave his sister alone to fetch for herself?” Her uncle sounded angry about it and full of authority. “Where’s your brother now, Miss Frynell? I have some words for him.”

Hearing his authoritative tone, Regina told him everything about her older brother. Her uncle thanked her and excused himself from her mum, dad and aunt.

“My uncle is Head Auror, so I think he has some kind of responsibility about this.” Serenity sighed, but deep down was happy to see her uncle like that. He always looked after everyone.

“I see…” Regina was a bit taken back with that, but she took it pretty well.

“But my dad is the Director of Magical Security in America.” Serenity playfully added it.

“...So, your mum is…”

“I’m different, I'm a magizoologist.” Newt smiled at her sweetly. “It’s purely a coincidence to have many Aurors in the family.”

“Alright, girls, we’re here.” Aunt Leta announced. “We’re at Ollivanders. Time to get your wand.”

Shyly, all of them entered the shop. Both her mum and dad accompanied them while Aunt Leta wanted to pick something up for her and Regina. Regina said she didn’t have to, but Aunt Leta felt she should also have it as well. Her dad carried Owen while Tristan was with her mum. The shop was full of wands from top to bottom, there was a very strong smell of wood and other things which Serenity could tell was some parts of creatures. She remembered that wands had their cores made from parts of creatures, like unicorn hair, dragon heartstring, and phoenix feather.

“Ah, a pair of new Hogwarts students.” An old man appeared from behind the counter. “Good to see you again, Mr. Scamander...or is it Scamander-Graves now?”

“Good to see you again, Mr. Ollivander.” Newt greeted him respectfully.

“Anyway, congratulations on your mating. You have beautiful children with your mate.” Ollivander smiled as he saw the babies in his and dad’s arms.

“Well, I can’t keep these young witches waiting for their wands.” Ollivander began to search wands from various stacks until he decided on two wands.

“It felt like yesterday to have your mum and his brother to pick up their first wands.” Ollivander smiled as he put down the wands. “I also remember your brothers and sister, Miss Frynell. They are all wonderful wizards and witches, I hope their achievement won’t overshadow your own well-being.”

“Thank you…” Regina quietly thanked him and picked up the wand. She gave it a swing and it broke the nearby lamp. Serenity’s try was a bit worse, she knocked down the entire row of wands when she swung hers.

“Okay, not those for sure….” Ollivander made his way to another row and stacks on the other side.

“It always happens?” Her dad asked out of curiosity. He pulled out his wand and casted Reparo to fix everything.

“Unfortunately, it happens every time someone walks in to buy a wand…” Her mum answered him shyly. “I almost set a couple of wands on fire on one of my first attempts when getting my first wand.”

“And fortunately, you only managed to burn the boxes of the wands.” Ollivander finally appeared from the back room, chuckling as he remembered it.

“Mum, does he always remember everything?” Serenity asked in curiosity.

“I remember every wand I sell, Miss Scamander-Graves.” Ollivander chuckled. “Let’s try these ones.”

They took turns, Regina picked up hers first. Her second try ended with sudden rain clouds all over the shop, which her dad expertly countered since he and her mum had babies with them and they didn’t want to get them wet. The third attempt was successful, the wand accepted her as its holder.

“Willow, Unicorn Hair, 10”.” Ollivander smiled. “It will be an excellent partner for you, Miss Frynell, as you overcome your insecurity and see your greatest potential. A proverb in my family about willow wands,  _ ‘he who has furthest to travel will go fastest with willow.’ _ .”

“Thank you…” Regina smiled in embarrassment, but happy to see such a handsome wand chose her as its holder. Her wand was smooth with a bulb end to it with light wood colour.

It’s Serenity’s turn now. She picked the remaining wand and it rejected her. Ollivander came back with another wand that also rejected her. She felt a bit bewildered about it, but a comforting hand from her mum on her shoulder calmed her down.

“Could it be….” Ollivander went back into an even deeper part of his shop and showed up with the most beautiful wand she had ever seen so far. All the wands he had showed to her so far were all handsome and beautiful, but this one was the most beautiful. It’s a brilliant white with beautiful leafy and petal craving from the bottom to the middle of the wand along with a single branch surrounding it.

“How about this one?” He handed it to her, which her magic reached out to the wand like both were soulmates. She gave it a little swing and a small light appeared on the tip of the wand. She remembered it was Lumos charm.

“My, my, you didn’t tell me your daughter is either a Seer or very excellent with Legilimency, Mr. Scamander-Graves.”

“How?”

“Your wand is Silver Lime, my dear. It has a reputation to perform best for Seers and those who’re skilled in Legilimency, mysterious arts both, which consequently gives the possessor of a silver lime wand considerable status.” Ollivander smiled at her and then turned to her mum.

“And Dragon heartstring as this wand’s core…. I believe you know from whom this comes from. It has a great connection to her at the very first moment it touches her hand.”

“Linda…” Her mum whispered her name, almost sounding like a prayer. “Even in your death, you still wanted to protect your last pup.”

“Who’s Linda?”

“She’s...the dragon who responded to your cry when I took her flight at night.” Her mum looked a bit lost in memories. “She passed away due to old age and injuries she got from the war 3 years after the war was over. However, her children and grandchildren are living in the Dragon Sanctuary peacefully.”

“I see…” Serenity looked back to her wand, feeling a familiar connection with it.

“I’m expecting many great things from you both, as your families have achieved many great things even though some are terrible.”

Regina kept quiet about Ollivander’s last word in the end, but none of them wanted to ask why. They paid for their wands and left before binding Ollivander a goodbye. Leta was already waiting with a pair of owls, uncle Theseus was with her as well.

“I can’t find your brother, Miss Frynell. It appears he left long ago.” Uncle Theseus said it to Regina with a hint of sadness and anger.

“It’s alright, Mr. Scamander.” Regina smiled sadly. “I already feel like he will do that. I’m hated in my family after all.”

“.....Is your family holding on pure-blood supremacy?” Serenity found it weird for her uncle to speak with such venomous tone.

“Yes… I’m taken in just because…reasons.” Whatever was going on between Regina and her families, it wasn’t a good one.

“Poor you….” Aunt Leta babied her. “It’s too much for a child like you. Here, I get you an owl, students are allowed to bring pets with them.”

“And I can’t bring mine…” Serenity mourned a bit, remembering her 3 companions were protesting back home because they couldn’t come with her at all.It’s said only owls, cats or toads that’s allowed.

“You will find more friends in the Forbidden Forest.” Her mum joked it as he patted her head.

“Yeah, reminds me of how many times I had to retrieve you from there because you lost track of time.” Her uncle bummed in. “It’s one of my extra daily tasks until I graduated.”

Her mum just looked away in embarrassment, which her dad sneak-kissed him behind her uncle’s back.

They proceed to Flourish and Blotts to buy their school books. Immediately, some people who recognized her mum from his book swamped at him, asking for his autograph or questions about certain magical creatures. However, with a baby in his arms and both her dad and uncle were beside him, they all backed away in fear of pissing off the alphas. She just chuckled to see it, Regina also chuckled as well. Picking up their school books were fun, especially when she finally picked up her mum’s book as one of the required school books.

“I don’t think you’re gonna need that, little one.” Aunt Leta chuckled to see her holding the book like it’s her most treasured book so far. “I bet you already know and memorize the content of the book by now.”

“But I still want it.” She was just so happy to finally have the book as one of her school books. It’s like a piece from home was carried with her all the time.

Regina spent the rest of the day together with Serenity and her family. By the time they finished shopping and it was getting late, a house-elf was waiting for her at Leaky Cauldron to bring her back to her family. They hugged and promised to see each other at Hogwarts Express later on.

~0~0~0~

It felt weird to see Serenity would be leaving for Hogwarts today.

Sending her away almost felt like sending Theseus away to the frontline, only this time she would come back home. It was a bit extreme to compare both events like that, but that’s how Newt felt right now. Watching her grow up before his eyes, maturing alongside the magical creatures he’s taking care of, and now she’s leaving to grow up and learn magic in the school he’s most fond of.

He made sure to tell Serenity everything he knew about Hogwarts, including the tower he used to hide the animals and creatures he’s secretly been taking care of and the potential dangerous creatures’ nests in the Forbidden Forest. He knew that forest like the back of his hand, so it wouldn’t be a surprise that she would know the forest inside-out like him.

Now, he was standing there with Serenity and her cart full of her personal things and school supply. Theseus and Leta encouraged her and said they and Owen would be waiting for her on the other side. She looked hesitant, probably thinking the same thing as him.

She wouldn’t be seeing her family for a few months.

“Are you scared?” Newt whispered behind her, which she nodded a bit. “Then, let’s go together.”

Newt took both of her hands that’s on the top of the cart. With an approval nod with each other, they rushed into Platform 9¾ with Percival and Tristan in his arms following from behind.

The platform was as chaotic as he remembered long ago. Children, both first years and later, were laughing and crying as they bid their goodbyes to their parents. Theseus and Leta were trying not to get squeezed by the children and parents, especially Leta was now holding Owen. She said she wanted to feel like holding a baby as she hoped she wouldn’t do anything wrong with hers later.

“You have everything right?” Newt asked her in worry and hurry. Percival took the suitcase and Linda's cage to load it. She named her new barn owl the same name of the dragon who saved her as her memorial.

“I will send you letters every week, maybe along with letters from Tina, Queenie and everyone else. Please make sure you write back, alright?” Newt felt he wasn’t ready to let her go.

“I understand, mum.”

“Listen to your teachers, and don’t cause troubles. I know Professor Dumbledore will love to have you study in Hogwarts, but don’t make him always backing you up.”

“I will try.”

“Promise me.” Newt said it with a firmer tone. His eyes were locked with hers. “Promise me that you won’t make the same mistake as I did. It will be a waste of your talent if that happens.”

“....I promise.” Serenity knew the reason why he was dropped out from Hogwarts. Leta was still guilty about it. He could feel Leta’s comfort hand on his back, trying to comfort him into letting her go.

“Regina!” Serenity shouted and Newt could see the mop of purple hair from afar. Unlike yesterday, she was accompanied by a house-elf.

“Serenity! Good to see you again.” Regina greeted her back, looking more energized than yesterday.

“Alright, children! Time to get into the train!” Theseus announced it as the train whistled loudly. Newt reluctantly let Serenity’s hand go as she boarded the train with her new friend and classmate.

“Goodbye, mum! Goodbye, dad! Uncle Thee, Aunt Leta, see you later!” Serenity shouted from the window while waving.

“Take care!” Newt shouted back, almost in tears.

The train took off without waiting for him. Newt was just standing there watching the train leave with his daughter to Hogwarts. Percival took his hand and gave it a nice comfort grip.

“She left.”

“She did.” Percival responded back with fondness. “And she will be alright.”

“I truly hope so.” Newt tried his best to hold on his tears. The memories of her growing up were folding in. “I can’t believe she’s already this big.”

“Children grow up quick.” Percival slowly gave back Tristan to him, which Newt held him in tenderness. “You will be surprised how much she will change as each year she spends in Hogwarts.”

“I just hope she will have the same sparks in her after all those years.” Newt finally smiled. “I’m happy that she will now achieve things far beyond our tiny house inside the suitcase.”

“She’s still happy just to be with you, you know?” Percival hugged him from behind. “You raised her wonderfully.”

“Yes.”

“Now, let her grow up and mature in her own way.” Percival kissed his cheek. “We have 2 little rascals to raise together now.”

“Maybe you’re fine with another one.” Leta bummed in.

“Why?”

“Because I’m pregnant for two weeks now.”

Newt was surprised and looked at his brother, who looked proud about it.

~0~0~0~

Serenity finally looked away from the window when the train left London.

She felt so conflicted, she wanted to stay with her mum and dad and her two little brothers, but at the same time she wanted to go to Hogwarts so badly. Slowly, she took out the family photo they took on Uncle Theseus and Aunt Leta’s wedding day.

“You have a good family.” Regina spoke up, looking at her. “You already miss them.”

“Yes… I will miss them.” Serenity smiled sadly. “But I will see them again.”

“It’s good to know someone will be waiting for you back home…” Regina looked to the window, sounding very sad and longing. “I miss my little sister.”

“What’s her name?” Serenity asked in curiosity.

“Taylor.” Regina answered in longing. “I haven’t seen her since last year. I just hope they will allow me to see her when I come back.”

“I pray for that moment.” Serenity gave her a reassuring tone.

“....You’re truly serene just like he said….”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry!” Before Serenity could ask more, a boy at their age suddenly barged in and looked bewildered. The boy looked kind of ordinary, with brown hair and brown eyes, but his eyes showed up intelligence. “Is this compound empty?”

“Yes, it’s just two of us.” Serenity responded in a bit of shock.

“Can I stay here?” The boy begged in despair. “I get kicked out from the previous compound because I’m a….mudblood?”

“What’s a mudblood?” Serenity asked, she never heard that term. He just shrugged as he didn’t know what that meant.

“It’s...a racial slur….” Regina explained it carefully. “People who are from pure-blood families always use it to call Muggle-Borns and Half-Bloods because they….consider them to be of "lower breeding" or worth and lack of magic.”

“Wow, that’s so offensive. I wish I could kick their asses back there.” The boy sat down next to Serenity in full anger. “I hope you both aren’t like that.”

“I’m just like you, so don’t worry.” Regina responded sadly. “I’m the only Half-Blood in my family.”

“I’m muggle, or whatever those guys called me before, so I didn't know anything about this until some officer came to my house and handed my parents the letter.” The boy sunk into his seat in tiredness.

“What about you?” The boy turned to Serenity.

“Well….I guess… I’m Half-Breed.” Serenity sounded unsure about it as that term was still new to her. This shocked Regina so much.

“You’re Half-Breed? I thought you’re anything but that.”

“I also just found out about it recently.” Serenity sighed. “Apparently, my birth mother was Half-Veela, so I’m Quarter-Veela.”

“What’s Veela?” The boy asked in curiosity.

“Veelas are semi-human magical beings who appear as young, beautiful women with white-gold hair and moon-bright skin and they’re native to Bulgaria. Their looks and especially their dance is hypnotically seductive to almost all male beings, which causes them to perform foolhardy and impulsive actions to get closer to, and to receive admiration from the Veela.” His question kicked her “scholar mode” on as she explained to both of them.

“They have the ability to hypnotise and mesmerise men with their seductive dance, who will then try to impress them. Their magic is also amazing because they don’t need wands to perform it. When they’re angered, they will turn into Harpy and launch fireballs and…. I’m sorry, I’m babbling again.”

“That’s...impressive!” The boy looked a bit shocked at first and then impressed. “You’re so knowledgeable about it.”

“Her mum wrote a book about magical creatures afterall.” Regina also sounded impressed. “Yes, I found out about your mum because I felt I’ve heard your family name before. It’s not a surprise you will know more about magical creatures than the professor.”

“Wait, is it one of the required books? Your mum wrote it?!” The boy sounded even more impressed. “That’s so awesome! I heard one of the students managed to get the copy with his autograph, she said she began to love magical creatures thanks to that book.”

“Thank you, my mum will love to hear it.” Serenity gave him a smile.

“Oh, I forgot to introduce myself.” The boy finally introduced himself. “I’m Allen Hughes. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Allen.”

~0~0~0~

All three of them talked about themselves and ate the wonderful snacks from Honeydukes Express.

They were enjoying it, until Serenity suddenly heard a small chipper sound and Eddie jumped out from her pocket, landing on the pumpkin pastry she was eating and ate his fill.

“What the-Eddie?!” Serenity was surprised to see him there, she left him back home before leaving for London. It seemed he managed to sneak into her clothes.

“What’s that?” Allen asked in curiosity. “It looks like a green twig.”

“This is Eddie. He’s Bowtruckle, a hand-sized, insect-eating, tree dwelling magical creature. They are peaceable and intensely shy creatures, but will attack with their long sharp fingers when feeling threatened toward themselves or the trees they claimed as their home.” Serenity explained as she placed Eddie on her palm as he’s eating his fill. “They’re one of the most smuggled magical creatures thanks to their use in lock-picking. My mum and dad will always find a branch of them everytime they raid smuggling rings.”

“That’s so sad, they look cute.” Allen said as he tried to poke Eddie gently.

“So, you’re going to keep him around?” Regina asked, a bit worried about them.

“I’m afraid so, Eddie thinks of me as his home tree afterall. I think I will place him on the nearby tree before the night curfew.” Serenity sighed tiredly. “I will try my best to hide him. Eddie is a bit lazy and more shy, so he won’t really come out unless I call him out or really hungry….like now.”

After he ate his fill, Eddie retreated to her pocket and stayed there.

When they were near the school, they changed into their uniforms and waited for the train to stop at their destination. When all three of them stepped out of the train, they were gawking in amaze to see how grand the school was, more like how grand the castle was that would be their school for the next 7 years. Serenity immediately spotted the large dense forest nearby, which she assumed to be the Forbidden Forest her mum was always talking about.

“First-years! Over there!” A gamekeeper shouted to draw the first-years’ attention. “Come on, lads! Don’t be shy! Follow me close!”

Now without the chaos on the station like before, Serenity could see many eyes were unto her in which she mentally cursed her Veela heritage. When her mum and dad discovered it, they taught her charm to conceal the Veela Charm and it helped her to accept there’s some people who loved her for who she was and not because the charm she’s letting out without knowing it. Even so, there was no denying that her look alone was bewitching with the air of confidence, something she’s inherited from her unknown Veela grandmother.

Some of the boys were kinda pushing around to get into the same boat with her, but Allen beat them to it and all three of them were in the same boat that’s going towards Hogwarts. One guy managed to wiggle into their boat and sat there all mighty. She decided to ignore him. A professor was already waiting for them on the other entrance, she believed that would be Professor Albus Dumbledore from her mum’s stories about him.

“First-years, gather around and follow me to the Great Hall.” The Professor told them with a gentle tone and led the way until they all arrived in front of a big gate.

“Alright, first-years. In any moment, we will be entering the Great Hall and you all will be sorted before seating. There are 4 Houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The Houses will be your family for the rest of your time in Hogwarts. Wherever you’re sorted, I can guarantee they will lead you to your greatest self.”

For a moment, his eyes landed on her and they locked their eyes. He gave her a small smile before looking away and left them at the Hallway.

“So, the War Hero’s so-called niece is accepted.” One of the first-years spoke up with an all mighty tone. “Rumors that you’re actually a Squib, having unknown background and whatsoever. That rumor almost bring your family down to the mud, especially your mum as a incompetent and eccentric omega already scar the family’s name.”

“....Do you know Erklings?”

“What?”

“I said...do you know Erklings.” Serenity kept her tone neutral and strangely calm.

“...No.”

“That’s good, because your bashing is enough to attract them since you sound childish enough for them to think there’s a brat around to feast upon.”

“You little….” She attempted to charge to her, but Serenity just simply stepped aside right before they could crash with each other. A simple wandless spell made her slip, appeared like she slipped by her own foot, and she fell with her face first.

“Ouch!”

“Ups, you alright? You just slipped by your own foot apparently.” Serenity asked in mocked worry and a nice dose of sarcasm.

“You… You filthy mud-”

“What’s going on here?” The sudden authoritative tone cut her next word. The professor finally came back.

“She attacked me!” She attempted to blame her own fault at her. Such a coward.

“Seriously? It’s clear you’re the one who attacked first and then slipped by your foot.” Allen jumped in defense.

“Shut your mouth, muggle!” The other female student who seemed to be in the same group with her.

“No, you shut your mouth.” Regina spoke up in anger, it was the first time Serenity heard her spoken without her gentle and soft tone. “She badmouthed her family and her mother. And she tried to attack her just because of what she said back to her. She didn’t even badmouth the family and parents.”

“Like someone will believe you, a witch from the cursed pure-blood family.”

“Silence.” The professor commanded them in full authority and looked at Serenity who just crossed her arms, silently asking her to speak up of what happened.

“She attacked me verbally, saying the rumor about me being a Squib and how it will just drag my family’s name into mud and then saying my mum being an incompetent omega. I just talked back at her and she charged at me, so I just stepped aside and she fell down after being tripped by her own foot.”

The professor just took a deep sigh and spoke up again.

“I’m letting this go because it’s just a small fight. MissYaxley, I know your father is currently fighting Miss Scamander-Graves’s uncle for the Director of Magical Law Enforcement position. Please don’t bring your family’s politics to school. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Professor…”

“Stay still.” Serenity pulled out her wand and pointed at her, making everyone look surprised by the sudden move from her. “Episkey.”

She flinched a bit and realized something was off.

“You cut your lips.” Serenity gave her a fake charming smile. “I don’t think it will make you appear good for the Sorting Ceremony.”

“Th-Thanks.”

“I know a good variety of healing spells since my mum always uses it on me and himself.” She said it in sickenly charming tone. “Ranging from small cuts to mending broken bones to revert minor magically-induced ailments like paralysis and poisoning, good thing I don’t have to go  _ that far yet  _ to heal you.”

“Al-Alright….” She caught on her threatening tone in the end before going to her friend’s side in a bit of fear.

“...Man, you can be so scary.” Allen spoke astonishingly. “Reminds me not to get into your bad side.”

“Yes, especially that you can do wandless magic already.” Someone spoke up from their behind. It was the same boy who sat with them at the boat, the same blonde hair and baby blue eyes and smug look. If he didn’t act so all-mighty and smug, Serenity might find him handsome.

“...It’s a surprise to see that someone can tell it.” Serenity can’t deny it since he noticed it already.

“My family are all excellent in wandless magic, so I can tell.” The boy taunted her. “If I remember correctly, so are the Graves family.”

“Yes, my dad is excellent in wandless magic, I picked it up just a bit from him.” Serenity didn’t take his bait.

“Astor Selwyn.” He introduced himself. “I figure you will need a friend that’s from an excellent pure-blood family background, not someone from the cursed pure-blood family or from muggles.”

“...I’m sorry, Selwyn.” Serenity said it with the same sickenly sweet tone. “I choose my own friends and you’re on the bottom of the list before you even introduce yourself.”

“Well, your loss.” He just walked past them without a care. “Family connections are everything in this world, Scamander-Graves. I can break your future career if I want to.”

“And I will be there to challenge you, unless you’re chickened enough to hide behind your family’s reputation.”

“You will regret this.”

“I won’t, Selwyn.”

~0~0~0~

The Great Hall was...captivating.

Night sky on the ceiling. Candles floating in grace. Long tables, full of the old students with the empty spaces for the new first-years. The flags were blue and bronze with eagle as the main symbol of it. The long table on the other end of the Hall was where the teachers and Headmaster were. He was standing there and greeted the new students warmly in a short welcoming speech before he allowed the professor to continue.

“When I call your name, I want you to step forward and sit at this tool before I put the Sorting Hat to sort you into your respectable House.” He said it as he opened the parchment at his hand.

“Linden Cooper.” A female student slowly stepped forward and sat on the stool before he placed the hat on her.

“Hufflepuff!” The hat just….spoke or yelled it out loud. The table of students with yellow-coloured uniforms were cheering as the student sat down with a huge smile. She wanted that House, the House where her mum and uncle belonged to before.

“Jordan Reynards.” A boy walked in confidence and sat on the stool before the hat was placed on him.

“Gryffindor!” The table with red-coloured uniforms were cheering as that student sat down with them. After that, it’s several names that’s placed in either of 4 Houses.

“Allen Hughes.”

Allen froze in shock when he heard his name called. Serenity gave him a reassuring smile before slightly pushed him to the front as encouragement. Regina also gave him the same reassuring smile and he smiled back before stepping forward and the hat was placed on him.

“Ravenclaw!” The table with blue-coloured uniforms were cheering as Allen made his way to the table and sat down with other first-years that’s sorted there.

“Astor Selwyn.”

He gave her a look before stepping forward with full confidence and a challenging look to her. The hat was placed on him.

“Gryffindor!”

He gave her a smug smile to her as he walked past them and to the cheering Gryffindor House table.

“Serenity Scamander-Graves.”

She froze when her name got called, she could feel the eyes were at her. Regina gave her a reassuring smile which she smiled back before slowly stepping forward to the stool and sat. She looked at the professor’s eyes and he looked like he was expecting something from her before he placed the hat on her.

_ “Hmm…. Interesting.” _ Suddenly a voice rang inside her head, which shocked her a bit.  _ “Plenty of loyalty, plenty of bravery, brilliant and clever in your own ways…. Ah, you're the daughter of that student, no wonder why you have the same values as him and his brother…. However, you also carry other values as well…” _

_ “Please sort me to Hufflepuff...” _ Serenity quietly thought of it as she listened to the Hat talking.

_ “Hufflepuff huh?” _ The Hat could read her mind, she felt stupid since it was currecntly talking inside her head afterall.  _ “Yes, yes… They’re a good House for you...but not good enough. You have plenty of talents and there’s something about you that intrigued me…. Something I felt a long long time ago…” _

_ “Just sort me into Hufflepuff already.” _ Serenity sighed tiredly.

_ “No, no, no, that won’t do.” _ The Hat argued back.  _ “It’s a good House, but not for your talents and you won’t do greatly in there… I know a suitable House for you to achieve your greatness…” _

_ “I rather be in Hufflepuff please.” _ Serenity almost begged.  _ “I really wanted to be sorted at the same House as my mum…” _

_ “You and your mum are different, my girl.” _ The Hat still argued back.  _ “Being in Hufflepuff will hold you back…. Yes, you have the loyalty and honesty of Hufflepuff, but you have your own way to earn loyalties and honesty from other people… Yes, this House is more suitable for you.” _

_ “Just sort me in Hufflepuff already!” _

_ “No, No, That won’t do. You better be…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and support~
> 
> You can drop by at my [tumblr](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/) too :D I will see you guys there~ And can just ask something in there if you have some questions too~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: betaed by [blxssom_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxssom_xo/profile). [blxssom_xo Tumblr. ](https://blxssom-221.tumblr.com/)

“Slytherin!”

That’s...not entirely bad. Aunt Leta was in Slytherin as well and she was a wonderful woman and one of her role models aside from Tina and Queenie. However, it didn’t help it so much knowing Slytherin was the House where many dark wizards and witches came from, let’s not forget they highly valued and favoured pure-blood wizards and witches. She wasn’t.

The students on the Slytherin table were cheering on her as she made her way to the table and sat down, however she could sense their discomfort for having a non pure-blood witch in their House. It was easy to pick it on, humans were easily to be read compared to creatures.

“Slytherin!”

Regina was sorted to Slytherin as well after her. The students welcomed her, but the air of discomfort was heavier compared to hers. Is it all about something that girls say about “cursed pure-blood family”?

“I’m sorry… is that Professor Dumbledore?” Serenity quietly asked the older student who welcomed her and Regina much warmer than the rest.

“Ah yes, he teaches Defense Against Dark Arts.” He answered gently. “He’s also Deputy Headmaster, that’s why he’s there to sort the students with the Sorting Hat. He’s the best teacher we have.”

“I see… Thank you.”

Finally, every first-year student was sorted to their respected House and the Start-of-Term Feast began. It was amazing to see the food suddenly pop up out of nowhere and it was more than plenty. Roasted chickens, roasted beef, boiled corn, mashed potato, and many more. Serenity quietly sneaked a small boiled corn and some peas for Eddie, so he couldn’t come out to ask her for food.

“Ah!” One of the students yelled in surprise as a transparent figure popped out and swung his invisible sword around.

“Oh, Bloody Baron!” The older student yelled in surprise.

One by one, some of the ghosts were appearing all around the Great Hall, flying around or talking with the new first-year students. It was quite a sight to see before the Feast was over and the Head Boy and Girl from each House guided the first-years to their new home.

“Come on, first-years! Keep up!”

“Hufflepuff, follow me!”

“Ravenclaw, this way!”

Serenity and Regina bidded Allen a goodbye and see you later before they were being called to follow their House’ Head Boy and Girl. She caught the glimpse of those 2 female students who tried to frame her were also in Slytherin as well. She mentally prepared for the upcoming bully in the future, good thing she knew she could be a step ahead from them and their bullies.

Her dormitory was...a bit cold and suffocating, probably because her House dormitory was located in the dungeons which was underneath the Black Lake. There were still windows to look outside, but there was little lighting as the natural light would have to go pass the Lake first. There was a password to enter and opened the stone wall, which she made sure to remember it clearly. Everyone was going into their dormitory and already fast asleep; each dormitory room contained 5 students at one. Regina took the bed next to hers which she took to be the closest to the window, while she was still awake with Eddie feeling a bit discomfort being away from any form of tree or nature. She made a mental note to let him take shelter at a nearby tree before her first class. This place wasn’t suitable for him.

Finally, she slept wishing everyone would leave her alone.

~0~0~0~

They didn’t leave her alone. They made her their new target bully.

It’s already a week since the Start-of-Term Feast and Serenity already counted at least 6 attempts to humiliate her in public, 12 if she counted their attempts on Regina as well since they were in the same House with those bullies, and each attempt only ended with their humiliation in return, either with her prevention or their own fault. They attempted to tell the Professors she WAS the one who’s bullying them, but the evidence wasn't pointed at her and they ended up making their House lose the House Points.

On the flip side, Serenity aced her classes, especially in Charm, Potion and DADA, and she earned back the losing points from those bullies, making them even more pissed at her. Professor Slughorn, the potion teacher and their House Head, was so delighted to see a new student like her managed to meet up his standards, even though she’s much more excellent in healing potions than others. It only added jealousy and resentment to those bullies.

At least only one who didn’t follow those bullies.

Astor Selwyn, ever since the first day being at the same class with her, tried to best her in every lesson. He was so smug when he bested her in flying, Transfiguration, and Astronomy, she didn’t do really well in flying because she preferred to fly on the back of Abraxan, Aethonan or Granian in which she never expressed it publicly. They both were equal in charms and for some odd reasons, they were “partners” in potions and herbology class. It made them a bit pissed and sometimes fought over, but they both did the job so much better compared to anyone despite their constant verbal and sarcasm talks.

“Good thing you’re not in Gryffindor.” He spoke up quietly during the History of Magic class. The most boring class ever. “I don’t think I can stand around to see you almost 24/7.”

“For the first time, I agree with you.” Serenity replied softly with a hint of sarcasm. “I don’t think I can stand around to see your stupid face everyday.”

Kind of weird to see Astor sticking around her in classes, either sit beside her or within the reach like behind her. He even saved her from a humiliation prank one day during lunch. She looked a bit disbelieving to see it.

“What? It’s a coward move, and I hate it very much.” He just said it like it’s a usual thing during the potion class when she confronted him about it.

“Should I thank you, Selwyn?” Serenity said back with sarcasm like usual.

“I rather you worship me.”

“You’re...such a dollophead!”

“What the hell is that?!”

“Mr. Selwyn, Ms. Scamander-Graves. Keep it down or I will take 100 House points from you both.” Professor Slughorn warned them while making his rounds on students. “And I don’t want to take points from my own House unless I have to.”

“Yes, Professor.” They both responded at the same time. Regina and Allen looked a bit worried since they were almost on each other’s throat.

At least everything was bearable.

~0~0~0~

At least being in the Forbidden Forest was the only place she could be herself.

Every weekend since her first week, she took a trip there to see and observe the animals there. Mr. Owlet the Gamekeeper often scolded her for entering Forbidden Forest alone, but understood as he realized she's Newt Scamander’s daughter.

“That boy is as bad as you are.” Mr. Owlet told her one day with fondness. “I lost count of how many times I caught him in Forbidden Forest with various creatures. Weird thing is that those creatures always trusted him and always followed him around when he’s in the Forest. It took me many years working in Hogwarts to understand this forest and its creatures and this boy only took a couple of weeks to understand creatures in this forest.”

“Promise me to be careful and be aware, little Scamander. You may know this forest from your mum’s stories, but experiencing it is very different.”

“I understand, Mr. Owlet.”

“There’s werewolves and forest trolls, so watch your back. And you better stay away from the Centaur Camp too!”

“I will.”

And she didn’t listen. She located the camp after a few hours, but she didn’t approach it as she didn’t want to provoke them. However, it seems they were expecting her in some ways as a couple of centaurs coming towards her. She was only in her casual clothes with white shirt, sport pants and boots, her bag was only for carrying common food for creatures and her wand. Even so, she tried not to show fear to the centaurs, but they didn’t appear aggressive to her.

“We have seemed you coming sooner or later. The stars tell it all, young student.” One of the centaurs said it to her.

“Centaurs’s gifts in Divination by reading the stars. This is the first time I see it.” Serenity replied with a hint of excitement.

“You know a great deal about our races, young one.”

“My mum taught it all.”

“Your star is close to the young omega boy in the past, a boy named Newt Scamander.”

“Yes, he’s my mum.” She was surprised to know the centaurs knew her mum. “You know him?”

“Yes, indeed.” The other centaur replied for her. “A young and aloof omega boy who always wandered around this forest with creatures, from small to big, at his side and without fear as well. He wandered to our camp with little to no fear and introduced himself and said he wanted to get to know more about our race. He’s quite a pleasant company for the children for a while.”

“Sounds like my mum very much.” Serenity smiled to hear a story about her mum.

“Funny thing is that you don’t bear the same scent as him, despite your claim to be the child of that omega boy.”

“He’s my mother, not by blood. I’m orphaned due to the muggle war and he took me as his own.”

“I see, that’s why your star is close to his with another pair of new stars.”

“Yes, I have twin little brothers now, but I feel you guys may never meet them since mum now lives in America.”

“We will see.” The centaurs seemed satisfied to see her for now. “We will meet again, child. We have a feeling we will be seeing you more in the future. We may welcome you into your camp if everyone agrees to have a human child in our camp.”

“As long as there’s creatures in here, we will. And thank you for considering the chance.”

With that, the centaurs left her alone and she continued her journey around the forest.

After a few hours since her first meeting with the centaurs, she found a herd of unicorns, a couple of them had their foals. They were wary about her at first, but curious at the same time and some of the foals approached her, then the adults. She knew they preferred a woman and omega’s touch, but they were alright with her having alpha scent.

Further away, she found a herd of Hippogriffs and she approached them very carefully as they were very dangerous until tamed, she didn’t forget about the nests with a couple of Hippogriffs incubating their eggs and a few youngs as well. She knew perfectly that they were very proud creatures and needed a proper etiquette to approach. She bowed and maintained eye contacts with them until they were all bowed back and she could approach them. One appeared to be fancying her so much that he followed her even after leaving the herd alone on their own. She named him Marius.

She adventured more and found a huge herd of Thestrals, which didn’t surprise her at all. She knew her parents took a short detour to Scotland to drop off a pair of Thestrals that was the “wedding gift” from the Dark Lord. She also remembered them briefly when the Dark Lord showed them to her, thinking they could be her companions when she was his daughter and successor. They bonded together for a short time, but she refused to make him think that she wanted to stay with him.

A pair broke off from the huge herd and came towards her, which she recognized immediately.

“It’s good to see you both again, Griffin, Artie.” Serenity greeted them gently as they nuzzled to her hands. A newborn Thestral foal was following behind them.

“I see, you both have a child together.” Serenity squaded to meet the newborn foal, which she accepted her petting.

“Nice to meet you.... Sophie.”

~0~0~0~

They had gone too far.

Ever since they knew it was fulite to target Serenity, they switched to Regina and Allen. Serenity tried her best, but of course she couldn’t do everything. One day, she finally snapped when some first-year students attempted to make Allen fall from the stairs using Jelly-Legs Jinx. He could be seriously injured if Regina wasn’t there to catch him, but they still got hurt a bit from the fall.

“What the hell!” Serenity finally snapped. “Just leave us alone already!”

“What?” One of the students looked smug. “We’re just playing around with the little mudblood of yours.”

“What kind of sick play is this? He can be hurt badly!” She’s getting angrier and angrier.

“Just shut up and leave us alone with our plaything!” One of the girls pulled out her wand. “Flip-”

“Expelliarmus!”

Loud gasps and shock were on their faces as Serenity was far quicker in disarming that girl from her wand and her wand flew high out through the nearby window. She also looked so disbelieving and shocked to see her could use that spell.

“I warned you before.” Serenity sounded dangerously calm.

The other girls pulled out their wands in an attempt to gang up on her, but she’s far quicker and in advantage. Afterall, she could see this coming before it happened.

“Expelliarmus!”

She disarmed them again, this time it was more than one wand that flew out the window. She also sent one of them flying because Serenity couldn’t control how powerful the spell was.

“Stop at this instant!” Professor McGonagall commanded them as she rushed down to them. “What the heck is going on here?!”

“Professor, they attacked Serenity, but she defended herself.” Regina told the Professor.

“Ms. Frynell, Mr. Hughes, what happened to both of you?” Professor McGonagall asked in worry as she noticed both of them got hurt.

“They tripped me from the stairs with some jinx, Regina tried to catch me, but... we both fell down.” Allen spoke up, feeling sore from the fall. “Serenity confronted them and they attacked her out of annoyance, she just defended herself.”

“Well…” Professor McGonagall sighed heavily like she was tired already. “Either way, it’s forbidden to have students attack each other. 100 House points taken from Slytherin and I will inform Professor Slughorn for all of your detentions.”

The bullies groaned in annoyance as Professor McGonagall made them stand up and followed her to see Professor Slughorn. The crowd that was attracted by the sudden duel was dispersed. Ravenclaw Perfect came to aid Allen and Regina to help them get to the infirmary.

“Regina, where’s Serenity?”

~0~0~0~

“I figure you will be here, Serenity.”

Serenity didn’t look up from her book when the voice addressed her gently. Professor Dumbledore entered his office with a look that he knew why she was here or how she got inside in the first place while he always made sure to lock up before leaving. He didn’t question how she learnt the Unlocking Charm.

“I saw your dueling in the courtyard.”

“I had no choice.” Serenity spoke up. “I had enough with their bullying on me and my friends. They target them because they’re my friends.”

“Does your mother tell you to come here to talk?” Professor Dumbledore gently said it as he prepared tea for both of them.

“Yes, he told me to come to you if I want to talk…” Serenity didn’t focus on her book any more. “He trusts you. You defended him when the school wanted to expel him.”

“Yes, Newt was a very good student, a loner in a better word.” He put down a cup for her and sat in front of her. “You remind me so much about him.”

“I’m not him….” Serenity spoke softly, accepting the cup of tea. “The moment I’m sorted into Slytherin, I lose something that connects us both.”

“Of course.” Professor Dumbledore looked at her with such gentleness. “Newt is Newt, you are you. Or you’re afraid of something?”

“....Slytherin is the place where dark wizards and witches come from.”

“Your aunt, Leta, she’s Slytherin and she’s a wonderful witch.” Professor Dumbledore said it with so much fondness. “Or you’re afraid of something else from it?”

“Perhaps…. You think the reason why you’re sorted into Slytherin due to Grindelwald’s influence on you?”

“.........Yes.” Serenity finally admitted it. “I won’t deny that he managed to influence me during my time being held by him, but I still don’t accept his cause, no matter how much he sugar-coats it. I’m afraid...that’s the reason I’m in Slytherin and I...may turn to his side.”

Professor Dumbledore sighed, but he still didn’t look worried or annoyed about it.

“You’re strong, Serenity.” Professor Dumbledore called her by her first name gently. “You faced him head-on when he challenged you.”

“I had to, or mum will be mated to him against his will.”

“And you’re also kind and empath.” Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly at her. “And that’s your mother’s kindness and empathy, taught to you since you’re a baby and nurtured through the time you spent with him and his magical creatures. It’s the same kindness and empathy that saved your aunt Leta from her miserable self. Blood or not, you’re his proud daughter and your father’s strong daughter.”

“...Thank you, Professor.”

“Do you know that I admire your mother, Serenity?” Professor Dumbledore suddenly asked. “More, perhaps, than any man I know?”

“I...I don’t know, sir.” Serenity didn’t know why. She knew Professor Dumbledore was the greatest wizard in this era, so admiring someone else was a sign there’s something remarkable about it.

“He doesn’t seek power or popularity.” Professor looked with fondness and amazed in his eyes. “He simply asks to himself if it’s the right thing to do. If it is, he will do it no matter what. He seeks the right thing to do because it’s simply the right thing to do.”

“And that’s something he’s inherited to you. To do the right thing simply it’s the right thing to do.”

“Thank you...for telling me, Professor.” Serenity took a sip of her tea, trying to hide her amusement.

“I’m afraid you can’t stay here any longer.” Professor Dumbledore said it as he was getting ready. “My next class is in 1 hour and I believe yours as well. You better go now or you will be late.”

“I’m sorry, Professor Dumbledore.” Serenity got up and took her books. “And thank you for listening to me.”

“Anytime, Serenity.”

~0~0~0~

There was a pair of Hufflepuff students in distress.

Serenity stopped in front of them in genuine confusion and worry. One of the students was burping up slugs and slime while the other one was trying her best to keep the slugs and smiles not going everything. Both of them were surprised to see her around the corner, she noticed they were actually on the way to the infirmary. Serenity casted the counter-curse spell gently and the cursed student finally stopped the vomit.

“I will get Mr. Oleander to clean this up, I will tell him that someone cursed you into vomiting slugs.” Serenity told them off. “Are you guys alright from here on out?”

“Th-Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” And she left in a hurry to make it time to charm class while also informing the carekeeper as well.

She had to get the carekeeper soon or she would be late for her charm class. Thanks to her visions, she found Mr. Oleander a lot quicker and told him everything that happened. He was grateful to be notified, but she could hear his mumbling about “students always making the school dirtier than ever”.

“And welcome, Ms. Scamander-Graves.” Professor Merrythought welcomed her as soon as she came to the classroom just a minute before the class started. “It’s rare to see you being this late, but you’re still on time. Please sit down, so we can begin our lesson for today.”

Regina and Allen were saving her a seat, Astor was behind her seat like always with his fellow Grynffindor. The pair of Hufflepuff students from before were at class as well and for some odd reasons, they had been eying on her.

As soon as the class was over, that pair went to Serenity, Regina and Allen in full excitement.

“We haven’t thank you enough.” One of them said loudly. “I’m Lily Mirthvale.”

“And I’m Iris Mirthvale. We’re identical twins.” Both the twins had the same short haired dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, but Lily was wavy one with a left hair-clip while Iris was straight one with a right hair-clip, making it easier to tell them apart.

“How did you meet them, Serenity?” Regina asked in confusion as it’s so rarely for someone to approach them willingly. Serenity told them what happened.

“Wow, you already know the counter-curse spell?” Allen asked in excitement. “We haven’t been taught that spell yet!”

“Let’s not forget the Disarming Spell.” Regina mentioned it. “We haven’t been taught any dueling spells as well.”

“And we have been wanting to talk with you for awhile.” Iris said in excitement. “Gonna have to thank Samuel for cursing me after talking bad things about him. If he didn’t curse me, you wouldn’t give us the chance to speak with us.”

“Why?” Serenity asked back in confusion.

“Because you’re quite the talk.” Lily stepped in with the same excitement. “A lot of students, both in our year and older, have been meaning to talk with you. Andrew Oakwood, Gryffindor’s Quidditch captain, has been mooning over you for a while.”

“How do you guys know all of this?” Serenity asked back with more confusion.

“We’re the Gossip Twins.”

“We know every juicy story has been going around in school.”

“That’s....awesome.” Allen sounded so amazed about them. “But if you both have been wanting to talk with Serenity, why now?”

“Well...to be honest…” Iris looked a bit hesitant.

“You’re...kinda intimidating to approach.” Lily finished her sister’s word.

“Not to mention it’s combined with your Alpha-like intimidation scent as well.” Iris stepped in. “And we both are omegas.”

“Omegas...are affected by it?” Serenity asked in pure confusion. She knew perfectly her father was intimidating, both as person and as an alpha, but it didn’t affect her mum in their first meeting...she thought.

“How come Regina and Allen aren’t affected by it?”

“Probably because we’re Betas.” Regina answered.

“Yeah, we don’t have a strong sense of smell like alphas and omegas, like all betas.” Allen jumped in.

“I see…”

“Well, no matter.” Lily cheered up. “At least we know more things about you now.”

“One question, how did you know all of it?” Iris stepped in to ask. “Those spells are above our lessons afterall. Let’s not mention you’re pretty good at dueling too.”

“Err… I learnt it from watching MACUSA’s Aurors during their training when I got bored.” Serenity slowly explained. “So… I kind of picked it up along the way, although those times are the first time I managed to do it properly.”

“Wait what?!” Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

“Well… I practiced and understood it of course, but it’s always unstable and I ended up destroying something rather than the actual result.” Serenity sighed. “That’s why I’m pretty good with Mending Charm because I always use it. If you ask me, I’m actually much better in defense than attack and that’s the only offensive spell I can do.”

“Wow, that’s unexpected.” Regina sounded amazed about it. “Knowing who your father is, I’m expecting you to know more spells.”

“Actually, he taught me Shield Charm and I managed to pull it off.”

“What?!” The twins shouted in shock. “Not many people, even those who work at the Ministry, can't do a decent Shield Charm!”

“Really?” It’s Serenity’s turn to be shocked.

“Yeah!”

“Even our dad has a hard time pulling it off!”

“Where is your dad working?” Allen asked curiously.

“Our dad is working in the International Magical Office of Law.” Iris explained. “He travels a lot, but thanks to that, he would never meet our mum for sure.”

“Our mum was the star member of Gorodok Gargoyles from Lithuania.” Lily explained alongside Iris. “After she married and had us and our little brother, she retired and co-coaching the English National Team with the other coach.”

“That’s awesome!” Serenity sounded so excited. “Are you guys going to join the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team later?”

“Of course!”

“Are you going to join the Slytherin Quidditch Team too?” Iris asked with full of curiosity.

“I haven’t decided, but I don’t think I will join.” Serenity nodded in disagreement. “I prefer to run across the Forbidden Forest, searching for the magical creatures in there.”

“Coming from the daughter of the newly-famous magizoologist, I’m not surprised.” Regina sighed with a smile. “I bet you have a small den full of magical creatures by now, hidden inside the school.”

“...”

“...I’m right, aren’t I?”

“...yes.”

“Can you show us?” Allen begged with puppy eyes.

“No.” Serenity flat out rejected it as his puppy eyes didn’t work on her. “It’s as sacred as an omega nest and you know fully well never ever mess an omega nest.”

“Man, sometimes you’re not fun.”

Iris and Lily looked at each other and giggled together, making the trio look at them in pure confusion.

“It’s kinda a relief you know.” Lily said it, still giggling a bit. “You never showed this side of yours before.”

“Really?”

“Yes, you’re hard to be approached and kind of intimidating.” Iris explained, but still giggling a bit. “Maybe you should relax a bit in the future.”

“Well… I don’t have many friends at my age.” Serenity spoke softly. “I only have one, a muggle-born witch. She’s probably enjoying her life in Ilvermorny right now. My mum isn’t entirely welcomed in our magic community and also isn't exactly fond of other people too, so he spent his life researching the magical creatures from all around the world while raising me alone. My friends when growing up are magical creatures, so I don’t know how to befriend others at my age.”

“...you’re…”

“...surprisingly…”

“...awkwardly…”

“...cute!”

The twins suddenly jumped to hug her close, but they hit my invisible force right before they could hug her. Serenity was so surprised with their sudden action that she pulled out her wand and casted the Shield Charm non-verbally.

“Ouch! Why do you do that!”

“Don’t jump on me with no warning please.” Serenity sighed tiredly. “My reflex is too well hardwired to react to any surprise actions as sometimes magical creatures can be unpredictable.”

“Duly noted it.”

“Serenity, can you teach us some of the charms you learnt?” Regina spoke up in excitement.

“I want it too!” Allen jumped in.

“We are too!” The twins also jumped in.

“...Alright then.” Serenity sighed tiredly, but there was a small smile on her face.

“Maybe we can do that in your d-”

“For the last time, I’m not showing my den to you all.”

“Aw, c’mon!”

“But I can give you all a tour around Forbidden Forest. Follow me and you guys will get out alive and intact.”

“Sounds quite horrible when you warn us like that, but yay!”

But for sure, Serenity could feel her school life wouldn’t be a bad one afterall. Nobody knew what happened to her or should know about it. Nobody knew the incident from last year. Hopefully. She could put those behind her now in peace.

Yes, she could have a normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda takes awhile because I have to build up original characters for the professors while keeping in mind of which canon characters that are the professors at that time as well. I almost missed out the fact that Galatea Merrythought was already teaching in Hogwarts during this timeline, but the subject before her teaching DADA is unknown and the DADA teacher during this timeline is Dumbledore. I make her teaching charms because I feel charms and DADA are quite close to each others. Ofc it's entirely fiction until it's confirmed about it.
> 
> I...also don't know if it's canon or not now about Professor McGonagall is already teaching in Hogwarts because of the deleted scene from Fantastic Beasts 2 movie... Please correct me if I'm wrong.
> 
> You can drop by at [my tumblr](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/) :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: betaed by [blxssom_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxssom_xo/profile). [blxssom_xo Tumblr. ](https://blxssom-221.tumblr.com/)

School became easier ever since then.

The twins somewhat barged into Serenity’s small circle of friends. During their break, she was teaching her friends some of the charms she learnt and helping them into achieving the expected result.

“You’re surprisingly good at teaching, Serenity.” Allen mentioned it before charm class. “Maybe you should try teaching others as well.”

“Err… I don’t know how to…” Serenity was a bit hesitant, other classmates weren’t like her friends and some didn’t even like Slytherin.

“You will be alright.” Regina encouraged her. “Professor Merrythought likes you. I think others will be fine with it.”

“Alright...then…”

Today’s lesson was reviewing Fire-Making Charm. It was a potentially dangerous charm as fire could ignite just a flick of wand and if not careful, could burn fellow students and other things like the books. Mr. Merrythought and Mrs. Sterling wouldn’t be so happy if a student managed to burn a book.

“You haven’t harnessed your wand power fully yet.” Serenity quietly imputed to a small group of 3 Gryffindor students who were struggling to achieve it. “And your incantation is a bit wrong. That’s why you haven’t been able to ignite the fire.”

Three of them looked at each other, didn’t knowing whether to believe her words or not. Afterall, there was some-kind of eternal rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin as the students from both Houses loathed each other on some principles. Perhaps that explained why she and Astor were never truly getting along with each other aside from constant verbal fights they had and how Astor tried to best her in every class.

“Can...can you show me?” The timid one asked timidly. Serenity gave him a small reassuring smile and showed it to him. The other two were closing in as she tutored the timid one a bit.

“I did it!” The timid one yelled in excitement after following Serenity’s advice. The other soon followed along.

“Oh no!” One of them lost the control due to the excitement and set fire on one of the tables.

“Aguamenti.” Professor Merrythought expertly extinguished the fire accident, then turned to the group. “Great job, three of you, even though you manage to set the table on fire just a bit.”

“And Ms. Scamander-Graves, thank you for teaching your fellow classmates as well. Keep up the good work. Maybe next time, I will ask you to tutor some students as well.”

Regina and Allen gave her a thumbs up as some other students came to her to ask for her help, even Lily and Iris joined in as well. She noticed one of the bullies was secretly trying to listen to her advice on other students and she didn’t address her, knowing she was too proud to come up and asked her for some advice like other students.

She became more popular since that day.

~0~0~0~

“Professor Kettleburn, I brought you the unicorns and their foal for the class.”

All the fourth-year students turned to Serenity who was riding an unicorn with her foal following behind. She became a bit shy and awkward to have all the attention from the older students at her, but Professor Kettleburn was happy to see her with the unicorn and her foal.

Just moments ago, Professor Kettleburn asked Professor McGonagall if he could borrow her from her class for “creature emergency”. Knowing her “fame” with magical creatures, she allowed it, but with extra homework she had to pick up after class was over. Regina promised to share her notes later on before she left with Professor Kettleburn.

It turned out that Professor Kettleburn wanted to prepare unicorns for his class, but they escaped back to their herd and none of him and the gamekeeper could approach the herd. They needed a woman with magical creatures experience and she was the only one who was available. Professor Kettleburn promised her 100 House Points if she could bring them back by the time the class was starting, but she refused because she wanted to help him and not for the House Points. Nevertheless, Professor Kettleburn gave her 50 House Points for her help.

“Thank you, Ms. Scamander-Graves.” Professor Kettleburn’s smile was big when he saw the unicorn and her foal.

“What’s with this first-year? Is she allowed to do so?”

“Dude, she’s riding an unicorn!”

“I wonder if we can do that.”

“Probably your girlfriend can. Unicorns prefer women after all.”

“Professor, why is this first-year here?” An arrogant Gryffindor student asked it out loud. “She doesn’t belong here at all.”

“Don’t worry, she’s here as my temporary assistant.” Professor Kettleburn answered it.

“Still doesn’t answer why a first-year belongs here.”

“Oh, she is. Take a look at your new textbook. Who’s the author?”

“It’s...Newt Scamander-Graves.” A Ravenclaw answered it.

“And she’s his daughter.” Serenity tried to hide her embarrassment when the students gasped in disbelief. “In fact, I think her knowledge of magical creatures equals mine as she’s following him at his research.”

“But I’m still a student, Professor Kettleburn.” Serenity denied it gently. “I’m still learning and I don’t think I’m on your level, Professor.”

“Ah, you have your mother’s modesty.” Professor Kettleburn laughed in amusement.

“Anyway, I think it’s time to start the class. Today’s class is about unicorns and Hippogriffs.”

Hearing about Hippogriffs, she approached the small herd that Professor Kettleburn prepared for the class and kept them company until it’s their turn. She bowed to them and they bowed back which she approached cheerfully.

“Don’t come any closer or you will risk losing your arm.” Serenity called out a Ravenclaw fourth-year student who was creeping into the Hippogriffs.

“Why?” She asked curiously.

“You need proper etiquette to approach Hippogriffs as they are very proud creatures.” Serenity explained. “You need to bow and maintain eye contact until they return the bow. If they return it, you can freely approach them.”

“That sounds like a bunch of bullshit.” The same arrogant student called her out, attempting to humiliate her.

“That, Ms. Starling, is the proper etiquette to approach Hippogriffs.” Professor Kettleburn called it out. “Hippogriffs are very proud creatures and thus want mutual respect between them and wizards. If they don’t respect you, they are very dangerous.”

The Ravenclaw student bowed to Hippogriffs and maintained eye contact until they bowed back at her. She looked at Serenity and she gave her a go, so she approached them and petted them happily.

“Is this really a dangerous creature? Sounds like a bunch of lies just to scare us, you ugly brute!” The arrogant student insulted Hippogriff as he approached them aggressively.

“You fool! Stay back!” Serenity warned him when the Hippogriff that’s with the Ravenclaw student raised its dangerous claws on them.

“Ah!”

Serenity pushed them back to avoid the claws, but her arm got sliced in return. Everyone watched in horror as Professor Kettleburn calmed the small herd and kept them away from the students. The arrogant student looked horrified when he saw Serenity’s injured arm.

“Ms. Scamander-Graves, I will take you to-”

“Ferula.” Serenity took out her wand and casted the spell, a conjured bandage appeared and wrapped around her wounded arm. “I’m fine, Professor. It’s just a scratch.”

“Still, you need to go to infirmary.” Professor Kettleburn insisted on her.

“I will be fine, Professor. I don’t want to be the reason for you to dismiss the class now.”

“I will take you then. I can drop you off and then return to the class in time.” A student offered from the crowd.

“I don’t want anyone to miss the class.”

“And I don’t want my classmate to get a bad reputation for making a first-year injured.”

“I can go alone.”

“I insist. And the young should have listened to the older.”

“......Alright then.” Serenity sighed in defeat and took his offering hand before taking her to infirmary.

“I’m Ethan Oakwood.” He introduced himself. “And I apologize for Sarah’s action.”

“It’s alright, she’s probably one of them.”

“Them?”

“Blinkered people.”

He looked a bit surprised when she said that, but then chuckled a bit.

“You truly are a strange girl…”

She didn’t respond back, but she felt he found it amusing about that.

~0~0~0~

It’s her third “love note” she received.

Serenity became increasingly popular among the students now, but they couldn’t get as close to her like Regina, Allen, Lily and Iris. Astor was counted as well even though they never truly were on the same term, more like they had mutual respects for each other. Astor tolerated her because she never cheated on achieving her scores and homeworks while she loved being challenged by him and thus tolerated his constant sarcasms and taunts.

“There’s rumor that you and Astor are engaged to each other.” Iris mentioned it during dinner one time.

“What?!” Serenity almost yelled in surprise, managed to draw a few attention to their tables.

“Well, you guys are...somewhat close after all.” Lily answered carefully.

“If they count our constant verbal fights as ‘being close’, they need more Wideye Potions.” Serenity sarcastically said it before taking bites of her dinner.

“It’s rare enough to see Gryffindor and Slytherin being together in every class, knowing how big the rivalry between Houses.” Regina mentioned it.

“Let’s not mention he sometimes covers your back.” Allen added. “Just like what happened during the herbology class, when Devil's Snare went out of control because someone slipped a potion to make it grow bigger.”

Couple days ago, someone decided to pull a prank during herbology class during the Devil's Snare review lesson. It grabbed everyone and the students were trying to get away before it grabbed them. Those who remembered the lesson about the plant would be trying to stay relaxed to make the plant relax their grips on them, but most were too panicked to remember the lesson and struggled which made the plant’s grips even tighter.

Professor Fauns were busy controlling the plant while Serenity and some braver students stepped in and used their magic to make the plant release their fellow students. Serenity let her guard down for a minute when she released a terrified Ravenclaw student and the plant managed to grab her arm and knocked her wand off. She was trying to stay relaxed, but Astor casted powerful Lumos on the branches and covered her while she’s looking for her wand.

She managed to find her wand before the plant grabbed Astor and saved him from the plant. She repaid the debt as they worked together until Professor Fauns stopped its rampage. She hated to admit it, but their tag team was pretty good. Astor wanted to express the same thing, but his pride didn’t allow it.

“Still doesn’t explain how that rumor came into light.” Serenity just scoffed and continued eating.

“Plus, my grandfather and my parents will never allow me to enter such engagement.” Astor spoke up from behind the twins’ backs. “It will be over their death bodies if they’re willing to enter me into engagement with the girl with an unknown background and highly potential to be muggle-born than a half-blood.”

“Eavesdropping, dollophead?” Serenity responded with the usual sarcasm.

“Like hell.” Astor sighed tiredly. “That stupid rumor already reaches to me from my group. I would rather drop out of school than enter engagement with a wild monkey.”

“And we’re in mutual understatement.” Serenity smirked with her usual sarcasm. “I don’t think you can beat my dad in duel, nor pass Nancy’s test.”

“Who’s Nancy?” Allen asked curiously.

“My mum’s Nundu.” Serenity said it like it’s an usual thing to say, totally forgetting it’s far from an “usual thing”.

“Wait what?!”

“Ups… I forget how dangerous and unusual a Nundu is.”

“Forget danger, it’s already weird enough to grow up among magical creatures. What kind of life is that?”

“A fair one with no judgement and full of love.” Serenity snapped back a bit. “Not like those pure-blood families who only mock those they thought as ‘below’ them.”

“......stupid monkey and her stupid creatures.” Astor just walked away after saying that.

“What’s up with him?” Allen asked, almost bitterly.

“Pure-blood families are so weirdly proud of their bloodline.” Iris inputted.

“Agree, our mom also can’t stand that attitude and often punished the players who tried to bring their pure-blood family name.” Lily agreed.

“No offense taken here.” Regina joked, since she was from a pure-blood family.

“But I feel he’s a bit jealous.” Serenity suddenly spoke up, gaining weird looks from her friends. “I mean… It’s just my guts honestly. I can tell apart creatures when they’re hungry, happy, jealous and many more.”

“Did you...just compare Astor with magical creatures?” Regina asked with a bit of laughter.

“Well, humans are animals too, just more intelligent and have more senses.”

“Spoken like a true daughter of a magizoologist.”

~0~0~0~

When it became too overwhelming, Serenity retreated to her secret den, which was Mum’s secret den as well during his time in Hogwarts.

It was warm and homey with an enchanted fireplace that would keep the fire alive for cold winter nights, although it was so dusty when she first found it on her third day in Hogwarts. She figured nobody came here beside her mum, so it’s safe for her to retreat to this place for some peace and quiet. She managed to grow Wiggentree after she sneaked one during the herbology class for Eddie’s house. He loved it and now he stayed there in peace, but she figured he was lonely. Good thing his loneliness was over when she found an injured Bowtruckle and treated the wound before introducing it to Eddie. She named it Hannah, and Eddie loved her presence.

It turned out that Hannah was part of a small branch in the Forbidden Forest and they were willingly to move into the den. She had to grow the tree even bigger to accommodate the branch and kept the window nearby open for insects. She named the new friends as Einar, Gerda, Stephen, and Jane. Eddie was so happy with more new friends and home, and Serenity couldn’t ask more.

About a month later, she found an injured Niffler and brought it back to den for its safety, knowing how much it was viewed as a pest for stealing many shiny items. Like she suspected, it had stolen many things and she dropped it on Mr. Oleander’s office anonymously because she didn’t want to be accused as a thief. However, it managed to steal them back and made the temporary nest permanent.

To her surprise, she was pregnant and just gave birth to 4 baby Nifflers in 2 weeks of her stay. She decided to write to her mum for a cage for the baby Nifflers and he sent her one that’s big enough to accomodate the nest in a week with a note saying, “good luck in raising Nifflers,” from her mum. She already learnt it in the hardest way after the baby Nifflers had been escaping non stop after 5 days nursing. The cage had a studier lock and she got enchanted gold coins for their amusement.

She named the mother Heidi with her babies being named as Ash, Fred, Greg and Brian.

And the den wasn’t even full yet.

~0~0~0~

Christmas Holiday was here and she’s coming back home.

“Mum! Dad!” Serenity shouted to them as soon as she spotted them waiting for her at the train platform. She couldn’t wait for the train to stop, allowing the returning students to get off the train. She took off as soon as she got off the train.

“Serenity!” Her mum shouted back and he welcomed her warm hug. It felt like forever since she had her mum’s warm hug.

“Welcome home, dear.” Her dad welcomed her full of fondness before hugging her together with her mum.

“I’m home.” It felt good to say that.

Some of the students saw her and bid her goodbye and had a nice holiday. Her parents met Allen’s parents as well as Lily and Iris’s parents. Allen’s parents were grateful to see their son had a wonderful friend like her, they were probably worried about Allen being alone in a strange school that’s different from their muggle schools. Lily and Iris’s father recognized her mum from his achievement for capturing Grindelwald and her dad for his career in MACUSA. Their mum was spitting images of the twins while their 9-year-old brother was spitting images of their father.

Regina stayed behind at Hogwarts, saying she didn’t want to come back to her family and also didn’t expect her to come home unless it’s summer holiday. Plus, Hogwarts was far warmer than her house, so she rather stayed at school than coming back. Serenity wanted to stay behind with her, but she refused because she had a family waiting for her back home. Feeling a bit heavy, Serenity left her behind at Hogwarts, but she promised to herself to bring back many things from London for her.

The family’s Christmas dinner was held in her mum’s family’s old house, which her uncle and aunt were living in after their marriage. Aunt Leta was pregnant for about 5 months by now and she was glowing. Serenity couldn’t help, but felt the same excitement like when her mum was pregnant with Owen and Tristan. Her brothers were much bigger than before, making her surprised at how far they’ve grown up.

“How’s the school treating you, Serenity?” Uncle Theseus asked at the dinner table.

“The lessons are fun, although sometimes it’s dangerous.” Serenity then proceeds to tell them the Devil’s Snare incident, which raised some concerns for sure.

“At least you didn’t get hurt.”

“Have you met Hurley yet?” Her mum asked in excitement. “The giant squid in Black Lake I mentioned before?”

“Yes, he’s in great condition.” Serenity beamed, remembering the giant squid. “My classmates were shocked when Hurley suddenly basked in the shallows and his tentacles were reaching us. Regina and Allen almost dragged me away to safety, but I stayed put and tickled his tentacles. Everyone soon followed and tickled his tentacles until he decided to go back to water.”

“You didn’t chase after him right?” Uncle Theseus suddenly asked it.

“Uhm...no?” She answered in a confused tone.

“Good, because that’s what your mum did several times after discovering it.” Her mum almost choked on his food, her dad chuckled beside him. “I had to fetch some dry clothes and towels after Newt chased after him and was shaking in the cold after a few minutes in the water. Water in Black Lake is extremely cold.”

“Mr. Owlet mentioned it before.” Serenity chuckled. “He’s rather fond of you, mum. You always helped him with magical creatures around Forbidden Forest, so he will turn his eyes away if I’m old enough to go into the Forest alone and definitely not at night.”

“I don’t think you will wait that long.” Her dad chuckled, knowing fully well she’s just like his mate.

“Well...yeah. I already have Niffler and her babies and a small branch of Bowtruckles that befriended Eddie staying at Mum’s old den. I also found the Hippogriff herd and one of them fancies me. I named him Marius.” Serenity told them happily. “ I spotted some trolls the other day, but I managed to sneak away before they found me.”

“Tr-!”

“You approached them, didn’t you?” Her dad asked with a scolding tone.

“......I may take a closer look before sneaking away.”

“Like mother, like daughter.” Leta chuckled. “I’m no surprise by now if you’re already keeping creatures in his secret den. Only him, Theseus and I knew that place afterall.”

“However…” Her mum suddenly sounded serious. “I received a letter from Professor Dumbledore that you got into a fight with some of your classmates.”

“Well…” Serenity tried to sound sorry about it. “I had no choice, they bullied my friends and I had enough about it. They attacked first, so I disarmed them.”

“Disarmed?” Her dad stepped in. “You know Disarming Spell?”

“Please don’t get mad… I learnt it from the Aurors during their training.” Serenity felt she wanted to dig a hole now.

“I see… How did it go down?” Her dad sounded a bit excited about it, which caught her by surprise. Before she even answered, her mum slapped the back of his head out of annoyance.

“I-I mean it’s a very dangerous spell to cast…and it’s not wise to fight your fellow classmates…” He stuttered after her mum did it. “I want you to be careful next time.”

“Okay dad.” She couldn’t help, but chuckled about her dad’s sudden excitement of that incident. Even Uncle Theseus and Aunt Leta were chuckling to see the sight.

“She may be an accomplished duelist in the future, just like her dad.” Aunt Leta jokingly said it. “She can be an Auror if she wants to.”

“I rather not have her become one…” Her mum said it quietly, but turned flustered after it. “I-I mean...It’s not…”

“I know the Auror’s job is a very dangerous one, dealing with dark wizards and witches and many more…” Her dad calmed him down. “I understand if you don’t want her to be one, not everyone is up for it.”

“I’m sorry, Percy.”

“It’s okay, everyone has a different opinion.”

“Besides, Serenity is still in her first-year.” Theseus cut in. “She has times to think of what she’s going to do in the future before her OWLs and NEWTs.”

“What about owls and Mum?”

“It seems we have a lot of things to explain.”

After they finished dinner, her mum and dad excused themselves to take care of Owen and Tristan as well as the magical creatures in the suitcase. Serenity wanted to help as well, but they told her that’s quite dangerous right now because her mum was taking care of Wampus Cat and Chimera that they rescued from a raid on smugglers a few weeks ago. Aunt Leta made everyone a cup of hot chocolate to wait for them.

“Your mother actually can be a very excellent dueller.” Uncle Theseus spoke up when they were enjoying hot chocolate in the living room. “I know it because I trained him too and taught my tricks when he’s working in the Ministry. Like I will leave my little brother defenseless to deal with smugglers and dangerous creatures.”

“Not to mention he’s pretty good at charms as well. His suitcase is the proof of it.” Aunt Leta jumped in as well.

“He’s just…… he never likes violence.” Uncle Theseus said it carefully. “That’s why I’m surprised to see him join the war, but I know he joined just to make sure the soldiers treated the dragons with respect. And then he found you too.”

“Uncle Theseus...you really worry so much about mum.” Serenity said it innocently.

“Any older sibling will be.” Uncle Theseus chuckled. “You will worry about it since you have 2 little brothers already, but having siblings growing up can be fun.”

“Yes… It can.” Aunt Leta sounded strangely guilty when she said it. Uncle Theseus was quiet about Aunt Leta’s tone, so she didn’t know why.

And she had a feeling she better not ask for it.

~0~0~0~

Christmas holiday was over and school resumed.

Like Serenity promised, she came back to school with christmas gifts for Regina. She felt sorry that she only received a small gift from Taylor, her little sister, but Regina was happy to see Serenity’s gifts for her. Allen also came back with a christmas gift for them, as well as the twins too. She could see Regina never received so many gifts and didn’t know what to do with it and how to feel about it.

“My parents never care so much about me, only my little sister who cares… To get this many gifts for christmas…”

“It’s proof that you’re not alone and you have friends.”

“Serenity…”

“Sometimes, blood ties don’t make someone a family. I’m the proof of that.”

“... Thank you.”

The first thing she did as soon as she came back was to check the den. It was a bit dusty since no one came to clean it up and it was quiet because they were still sleeping from the winter hibernation. The enchanted fireplace was truly warmed up to the minimum usage and she increased the heat to accommodate her as well. She needed to go to the forest to stock up their food now and she would need it so much that they would all be so hungry as soon as they woke up from their winter slumber.

Marius was alright with his herd and she could tell that he had been missing her for the whole winter. It’s spring time, so Marius would go and find his mate soon enough. Griffin, Artie, and Sophie were happy to see her come to visit and she was happy to see them alright and healthy. She already made sure to bring enough meat treats for them and Marius, they happily devoured the treats as they accompanied her.

The twins dragged everyone to watch the final Quidditch Match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, which Serenity didn’t like. She already hated her own House Team for cheating and making foul after foul behind Mrs. Ashe’s back since the first Quidditch Match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. She rather went to the forest than watching Quidditch, but the twins insisted she come since it’s the final match.

Mrs. Ashe announced both of the teams and they were out flying. The Slytherin Team flew with arrogance and mischief while the Gryffindor Team flew with pride and sense of victory. If Gryffindor won today’s match, they would head to the final with Hufflepuff.

“Hi.” Serenity was a bit taken back when someone suddenly greeted her from above. It was Ethan Oakwood with his full-gear.

“Hi.” Serenity greeted back, avoiding curious looks from students around her.

“I hardly see you in any matches.” Ethan opened up the conversation.

“I don’t really like Quidditch.” Serenity admitted it. “But my friends wanted me to join them for today’s match, so I came.”

“I can picture you in Creature Care class right now, playing with whatever Professor Kettleburn brings in.” Ethan chuckled.

“Shouldn’t you focus on the match right now?” Serenity asked back. “Mrs. Ashe is calling the players now.”

“Wish me luck?” He playfully asked it.

“Maybe, I’m a Slytherin if you forget about it and you’re fighting my House Team.” Serenity joked back.

“Well, it’s worth asking in the end.” Ethan just chuckled and flew to join his team.

“When did you know him?” Lily asked curiously. “That’s Ethan, Andrew Oakwood’s little brother and Gryffindor’s Seeker.”

“It’s gonna be a problem in the future.” Iris thought loudly.

“Why?” Serenity asked in confusion.

“Do you forget we once told you that Andrew has been mooning over you for a while?” Iris asked in disbelief.

“And now he might know that you and his little brother are knowing each other.” Lily said in worry. “Both of them are alphas.”

A flashback of the Dark Lord and her father fighting over her mother in the ritual underground came and she gulped nervously.

“I’m an alpha…”

“I don’t think that will be the problem.” Regina said in worry as well.

“...I don’t want to assume the worst first.” Serenity just hoped for the best now. “I don’t want to get involved in this love nonsense already.”

“You prefer omegas?” Allen asked curiously.

“I don’t have any preference, I just don’t really care about love now.” Serenity shot it. “I don’t even have my first rut yet.”

“Well, some of us in our year are already engaged.” Iris gossiped. “Patricia from our House and also an omega is engaged with a third-year Ravenclaw and an alpha.”

“There’s rumor that Astor is a thoroughbred alpha.” Lily jumped it. “But it’s weird that he’s in Hogwarts though.”

“Why weird?”

“Because all Astor’s older brothers are in Durmstrang while his sisters are being tutored privately by teachers from the same institute.” Iris informed it. “All his older brothers are thoroughbred alphas while his sisters are also thoroughbred omegas.”

“But it doesn’t explain why he’s being admitted here instead of Durmstrang.”

That question didn’t get the answer because the match started.

~0~0~0~

This was a rare sight indeed.

Serenity didn’t expect to see Ethan again, especially since they were from different Houses and years. However, she didn’t expect him with a broken broomstick and some bruises as well. It was the weekend after the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin and Gryffindor won the cup with Slytherin in second place. There shouldn’t be any practices by now as exams were approaching.

“Ethan? What happened?” Serenity asked in worry.

“Ah, I should’ve known you can be here as well.” Ethan sounded relieved and embarrassed to see her. “Well, I have...an accident and I lost control of my broomstick. I ended up hitting some trees and broke my broom.”

“I have some Wiggenweld Potions with me now.” Serenity pulled out a bottle and handed it to him. “It’s actually for wounded Thestral and a bit sickly Hippogriff cub, but I always make more for emergencies.”

“Thank you, you’re a lifesaver.” Ethan drank it all and regained his strength.

“I still suggest you go to Madam Felide or Mr. Ganders.” Serenity suggested.

“Hahaha, we’re in this situation again, only this time our roles are reversed.” Ethan chuckled as he stood up and gathered his broken broomstick.

“Well, we’re deep in the forest and you can get lost if you don’t know the way.” Serenity thought loudly. “Or worse, encounter dangerous creatures.”

“I can stick around for awhile.” Ethan smiled in understanding. “You have some things to be taken care of right? I don’t mind it.”

“Then you better keep up.” With that, Serenity walked away. Ethan was a bit shocked, but still followed her close.

Serenity was a bit used to having someone following her around the forest since occasionally Regina, Allen, Iris and/or Lily came to see the creatures in the forest. However, she never took someone this far ahead as it was where the Thestral herd were. Nobody could see them since none of them witnessed death.

“Hello, Artie.” Serenity greeted Artie as soon as it spotted her and Ethan.

“Is there...something over here?” Ethan asked in confusion. Of course, he couldn’t see them.

“There’s actually a herd here, but you can’t see them.” Serenity explained carefully. “Thestrals can only be seen by those who have witnessed a death and accepted the meaning of death.”

“...I’m sorry for your loss.” Ethan carefully said it, fully understood what she meant by that.

“Thank you, but it’s alright.” She said it gratefully. “He’s not someone I knew very well and I already accepted the meaning of death long ago.”

“Really?”

“Dealing with magical creatures on a daily basis also means that you will have to deal with their deaths as well, especially when their deaths can’t be healed and…...and sometimes my mum has to put them down, so they won’t die in agony.”

“I’m sorry for bringing up that subject.” Ethan apologized again, feeling sorry about it.

“It’s alright, we all accept the meaning of life and death eventually.” Serenity said carelessly as she treated the wounded Thestral.

“You’re wiser than anyone in my year.” He sounded amazed by it. “Hard to believe you’re actually a first-year.”

“It’s also hard to believe as well when I tell anyone that I grow up among magical creatures than anyone in my age.” Serenity slightly joked about it. “And I’m finished here, but I want to pay a visit to the Hippogriff herd first before leaving.”

“You sound so excited about them.” He chuckled heartily.

“My mum raised me alongside a Hippogriff he named Fantine, just like how grandma raised him and uncle with her herd. I heard her job was breeding Hippogriffs and that’s how my mum earned his love for magical creatures.”

“Guess it's an inherited thing in your family.”

They talked a bit until they reached the herd. Marius had found a mate during spring and she accepted her as well, so she named her Cosette. Ethan bowed to Marius, Cosette and the herd like he learnt in class before and Marius bowed back, accepting another friend of Serenity. Cosette seemed to like him as well as she kept nuzzling at him.

“We can take them flying if you want to.” Serenity offered cheerfully.

“We can?!” Ethan sounded excited about it. “I didn’t get the chance to fly with them during the class.”

“Of course. Put your legs behind the wing joint and don’t pull out any of her feathers.” She explained as she mounted Marius like an expert. “You don’t want to have a Hippogriff coming after you angrily.”

Ethan clumsily copied the mounting and Serenity led the way to fly off. Ethan was a bit scared as they took off, but his face changed when they were flying side by side. He even let go of his hold around Cosette’s neck and enjoyed the wind.

“This is more fun than flying on a broomstick!”

“I know right!”

They were enjoying the wind and the fly when suddenly Marius sounded distressed.

“Marius? What’s wrong?” Serenity asked in worry when suddenly he flanked to side in an attempt to cover Cosette.

“AH!” Serenity screamed in shock when they got hit by something strong and fast, but it’s surely a flying thing.

“Scamander!” Ethan yelled as Serenity and Marius fell down. Marius covered Serenity’s fall, so she was alright after the impact. However, Marius broke his back foot, but she was quite happy that his wings didn’t get broken.

“Are you alright!?” Ethan asked in worry as he dismounted from Cosette.

“I’m alright, but Marius isn’t.” Serenity said in shock and fear as she fed Marius on the healing potion. “Something hit us midair.”

“I think…” Ethan hesitated. “I think it’s the same thing that hit me too. I didn’t think about it until now.”

A loud thump was heard somewhere close to them.

“Oakwood… Stay put...and stay silent.” Both of them pulled out their wands and got ready. Cosette came close to Marius to protect her mate from an unknown enemy.

A crack came from their side and a shadow was slowly merging. Ethan put himself on the front in an attempt to protect Serenity. Slowly, the shadow turned into a familiar beast.

“Is that...another Hippogriff?” Ethan whispered at Serenity in worry and fear.

“It’s not…” Serenity answered in a whisper as well. “That’s Griffin, related to Hippogriff. The front legs, wings and head resemble an eagle while the body, hind legs, and tail resemble a lion. One thing I'm concerned about…”

“They’re used by wizardkind to guard a treasure.”

The Griffin charged at them with its battle cry.

“Depulso!” Ethan quickly casted, but the Griffin just flinched back a bit and it made it even angrier.

“Incendio!” Serenity casted as well, but it didn’t flinch at all. “It’s weirdly strong!”

“Weirdly?!”

“As in the Griffin is enchanted by powerful magic! Protego!” Serenity quickly casted the protection when it charged them, but her shield was cracking and they quickly jumped aside to avoid it.

“We have to run!” Ethan shouted.

“I can’t leave Marius injured with it!” Serenity shouted back. “It may kill him!”

“I will keep it busy a bit!” Ethan jumped back. “Get him on air while I’m distracting it!”

“Oakwood, wait! Oppugno!” Serenity quickly casted the jinx. The dried leaves around them were swarming to the Griffin, blinding it while also making it even angrier.

“Bombarda!” Ethan casted the distracted Griffin and it was more efficient than before, flinching it back even more. He casted it several times while Serenity coaxed Marius to stand up and fly.

“C’mon! We’re leaving!” Serenity shouted at Ethan after Marius was ready to take off despite his pain. He quickly rushed to Cosette and struggled to mount Cosette as they were already ready to take off.

The Griffin screamed in anger and took off to get them.

“Ventus!” Serenity casted it quickly and a jet of strong, spiralling wind came from the tip of her wand and pointed to Griffin. It’s strong enough to keep the Griffin from flying forward as they flew away to escape. After some distance, they didn’t see the Griffin coming after them as they were reaching Hogwarts together.

“We have to inform teachers and the gamekeeper about the Griffin.” Ethan suggested after they landed on the edge of the forest.

“Of course we have to.” Serenity agreed right away. “You can go to inform the teachers and headmaster. I will take Marius to Mr. Owlet for his treatment, as well as to inform him too.”

“I think it’s better we go together… I think no one will believe us.”

~0~0~0~

“A Griffin in the Forbidden Forest?! That’s nonsense!”

Serenity and Ethan expected this reaction from Headmaster Dippet, as well as questioning looks from their Head of Houses. Although Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn looked a bit amused to see students from rival Houses coming together to inform them of the same accident and sighting.

“I believe Mr. Oakwood and Ms. Scamander-Graves are telling the truth.”

“I believe so too, Headmaster. Both are brilliant students, although Mr Oakwood is more brilliant in Quidditch than his lessons. Even so, none of them strike someone as a liar.”

It's a good thing both of their Head of Houses were on their side, but the Headmaster didn’t believe them.

“I’m willing to drink Veritaserum if that will make you believe us.” Serenity suddenly offered with determination.

“Ms. Scamander-Graves, don’t offer something you can’t control.” Professor McGonagall warned her.

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Professor Slughorn spoke up. “These children won’t lie about something outrageous like Griffin in the Forbidden Forest.”

“Having Griffin in Hogwarts is-”

“Apologize, Headmaster!” Mr. Owlet suddenly barged in. “There’s trouble in the school ground!”

“What happened?” Headmaster Dippet asked in full authorities.

“Something from the forest attacked the Creature Care class ground.” Mr. Owlet informed them. “Because it's the weekend, there’s no students on the ground, but Professor Kettleburn saw the creature which attacked the class.”

“Where’s Professor Kettleburn?”

“He’s taking care of the animals in the class ground before going after that creature because, according to what he said, he never saw Griffin in Hogwarts ground.”

Everyone went quiet after hearing that and Mr. Owlet sensed the heavy discomfort, making him wondering if he said something wrong.

“We got attacked by Griffin too.” Serenity quietly said it.

“Blimey! Thank goodness both of you are alright.” Mr. Owlet was surprised about it. “That creature is ferocious, the class looked like it was hit by a herd of Erumpents when I checked it out.”

“We’re more worried about Professor Kettleburn.” Ethan spoke up with worry. “That Griffin is weirdly strong.”

“It’s not just weirdly strong…” Serenity spoke up in greater worry. “Something is off about that Griffin.”

“What do you mean, Ms. Scamander-Graves?”

“You see… magical creatures, like wizardkind, also have a magic core as well.” Serenity explained carefully. “It’s not easy to sense it, but with years of training, wizardkind can sense their magic and even trace them down. I learnt it from mum during his research, so I can somewhat sense them.”

“This Griffin’s magic core… there’s nothing about a sense of life in it, as in this Griffin...is something either conjured from a statue or a very powerful curse…”

Another heavier silence fell upon the office.

“We can’t be so sure about it, but one thing for sure… There’s ferocious Griffin in the Forbidden Forest and it will attack anyone and anything that comes across it.” Headmaster spoke up with a heavy tone of authority.

“I think it’s better be handled by the Ministry. Until this Griffin is captured or killed, no students or school staff are in Forbidden Forest unless it's an emergency.”

~0~0~0~

Before anything worse happened, the first year was over.

Since her and Ethan’s “attack” happened near the exam week and then it’s the End-of-Term Feast. However, there was actually an attack during the exam week and it was near the Black Lake, Hurley only injured a bit since he’s large and he could hide in the lake when it attacked him. The recent sighting around the end of exam week was near the Hippogriff herd, none of the Hippogriffs were injured because they were being taken somewhere else by Mr. Owlet and Professor Kettleburn for their daily examination.

“Do you know anything about this Griffin, Ambrix?” Serenity asked one of the Centaurs who tolerated her presence. He’s also one of the Centaurs who came up to her on her first time seeing Centaurs.

“Dombledore also asked the same thing to us, as he’s one of rare humans who can be friends with the centaurs in the camp.” Ambrix answered her with a strange tone. “And he didn’t like Mylalion’s answer.”

“Why? And who’s Mylalion?” Serenity asked in a curious tone.

“Mylalion is our leader and one of the gifted with Divination.” Ambrix informed her. “He said this Griffin doesn’t belong to our world and also doesn’t come from our world either. It comes from a very old and ancient world, a world passed from ours.”

“Old and ancient world?” Serenity asked in confusion.

“Heaven refuses to give us the answer.” Ambrix said it with a hint of regret. “However, it’s not what Dumbledore didn’t like.”

“Then what is it?”

“The creature can only be defeated by the destined ones, the two sides of the same coin.”

“Two sides of the same coin?”

“We don’t know what it means and Heaven also refuses to give the answer as well.” Ambrix looked more confused than feeling regret for not knowing what Heaven was telling them. “But Heaven told us there’s great power and knowledge lies after defeating the creature, the power and knowledge of someone from the same world as the creature.”

“I see…” Serenity knew she couldn’t get more answers from him now. “Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“And it’s time for you to get back. Dumbledore informed us that a student may come to ask about the creature as well.” Ambrix said it sternly. “Now, run along, child, and be careful.”

Serenity managed to sneak back before any staff caught her sneaking into the Forest and she was right on time for the Feast. Gryffindor may have won the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup, but Slytherin won the House Cup this year. The 7th year were graduating and everyone gave their farewells to their House Boy and House Girl, alongside the graduated students.

Serenity actually like their House Boy, but found he was actually a Half-Blood and thus faced the similar discrimination as her and Regina. As soon as he became Perfect and then Head Boy, he made sure anyone who’s not pure-blood like him would feel nice and safe in their House. Now, he felt a bit regret for leaving them behind, but he was pretty sure they would be alright.

Her parents greeted her with bugs and kisses as soon as she got off the train. Serenity bid her goodbyes to Allen, Regina, Lily and Iris. She wanted to say her goodbye to Ethan, but kind of fear he would get in trouble with his brother, Andrew. However, Ethan just came right up to her and said his goodbye before leaving with his parents and brother.

“Who’s that boy?” Her dad asked with a dangerous tone.

“A...friend?” Serenity asked kind of carefully, knowing how protective her dad could be.

“I see. I just hope he just wants to be friends or else.”

“Percy!” Her mum warned him with embarrassment. “I don’t think it’s her age yet for something like that, Serenity is still too young.”

“Still doesn’t proof someone will come asking for courtship.” Her dad argued back.

“Theseus got the first one when I’m just graduating.” Her mum justified it.

“Still…”

“I won’t let you threaten any boys who come to her and just want to be her friends.” Her mum said it as the final word.

“By the way, mum…” Serenity asked, trying to change the subject. “Where’s Uncle Theseus and Aunt Leta?”

Aunt Leta just gave birth to a baby girl last week and her parents took her straight to hospital to see the baby. Her mum became the godfather and gave her a middle name, Athena. She was as beautiful as Aunt Leta with Uncle Theseus’s eyes. She adored her just like she adored her twin brothers, who was now a year old.

“I hope the next one will be a girl too.” Her dad said it to her mum, which made his face turn deep red.

“Percy, not in front of Serenity.” He said it with embarrassment.

“Percival, I will appreciate that you flirt with my brother in private and especially not in front of your own child, my wife and my newborn baby.” Uncle Theseus growled in annoyance while Aunt Leta chuckled as she was holding her baby close.

The next week, all three of them returned to America, back to their home. Tina and Cole greeted her with hugs and kisses, then asked about her school and compared it with Tina’s experiences. Modesty also entered Ilvermorny in the same year as hers, so both girls were excited about their first year experience. Modesty was sorted in Pukwudgie House, the same House as Queenie and it delighted her so much.

“What?! How come you can bring your wand back with you?!” Modesty asked in childish jealousy.

“You don’t?” Serenity asked in confusion.

“You can only bring your wand back when you’re 17.” Tina answered it for Serenity. “Until then, the wands will be kept in school.”

“That’s a pity.” Serenity almost pouted. “I want to see Modesty’s wand too.”

Even so, the girls were talking about their school and classes until late to the point her mum had to tell them to go to sleep now as they weren’t really allowed to sleep so late even though it’s their summer holiday. It was a pity they couldn’t go to the same school, but she was happy to have a friend in America.

~0~0~0~

One night, a new vision came into Serenity’s dream.

Small blue flames, she suggested it as will-o-wisp, burned upon the Giffin and led her to a menhir with strange words in strange language crafting around it. A hidden chamber with a piece of an old map and gemstone orb. There was a name, but written in a strange language she didn’t understand.

It was a weird dream, but it wasn't a bad omen dream like before. However, one thing for sure, Serenity had to fight this Griffin or at least subdue it. Whatever this Griffin was, it somewhat appeared because of her or influenced by her presence. However, the prophecy told by the Centaurs said two sides of the same coin, meaning there was another one beside her. She needed to find whoever that was to answer her dream.

But now, she had to do the right thing.

“Dad, are you busy?” Serenity asked carefully, but full of determination. Her dad was sitting at his office at MACUSA while her mum was busy with the magical creatures he just rescued alongside taking care of Owen and Tristan.

“I’m never busy when it comes to you.” Her dad answered her gently, but her determination was noticed right away under his hawk eyes. “Is there something in your mind?”

“Yes, there is and I hope you don’t mind it.”

“What is it?”

“Teach me how to fight and the duelling spells.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel the names for Serenity's creatures all sound familiar, it's because I use all the names from Eddie Redmayne's real life spouse and the roles (both his and the counterparts) from his movies.
> 
> And also, I drop a very "subtle" hint of the fandom I don't mention in tags, I don't put it in tags because it will be a very major spoiler :D Comment down below of your guess(es) of what fandom it is
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and support~ You can drop by at [my tumblr](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/) too :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: betaed by [blxssom_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxssom_xo/profile). [blxssom_xo Tumblr. ](https://blxssom-221.tumblr.com/)

Second Year was started, along with the new problem.

Unlike in their First Year, they went to the Castle via carriage pulled by Thestrals and not on the boat. All the students found it freaky since they couldn’t see Thestrals at all and only their sables, joking about “ghost horses were actually real”. However, Serenity caught on a Gryffindor student who actually noticed Thestral because he was gawking at it.

“That’s Thestral.” Serenity informed him, making him jump in surprise because he didn’t expect it.

“Yo-You can see them?” He asked carefully and in fear.

“I can...and so anyone else who has witnessed death and accepted it.”

“Witness… so, you too?” He asked carefully, but this time she looked genuinely a bit relieved.

“I do...and it’s honestly not someone close to me.” Serenity gently admitted it.

“For my case, it’s actually a co-worker of my parents and also a family’s friend.” He carefully told her while trying to hide his sadness. “He and my parents are Aurors and he was murdered by dark wizards when they came after me and my parents for revenge. He died protecting me, my sisters and my mum.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Serenity gently assured him.

“It’s alright, it has been 3 years since that day.” He smiled with a reassuring tone. “I’m Edward McLaggen.”

“Serenity Scamander-Graves.”

“Scamander… Wait, you’re related to Theseus Scamander the war hero?!” Edward beamed with excitement.

“He’s my uncle.” Serenity smiled with the same excitement.

“Cool! It’s not everyday to have someone as cool as him.”

“Ed, it’s time to go now!” Someone shouted from the other side of the cart. “Oh, it’s the monkey again.”

“Well, if it isn’t the Dollophead.” Serenity groaned mentally as she saw Astor before the Start-of-Term Feast, then she turned to Edward. “You guys are friends?”

“We’re in the same dormitory with Michael Shacklebolt.” Serenity recognized Michael as someone who’s close to Astor in class.

“Well, you guys are coming or what?” Astor shouted at them. Serenity realized the carriage she first wanted to go with Regina, Allen, Iris and Lily was already long gone, so she had no other choice besides going with them.

“Still have another extra seat?” It was Ethan who asked that from behind.

“... Sure, hop in before we leave.” Astor eyed him a bit suspiciously before taking the last seat beside her, effectively cutting Ethan’s intention to sit beside her. She gave him a look, but just kept quiet about it.

The Start-of-Term Feast started with the same Sorting Hat ceremony for the first-years. Everyone welcomes their first-years in each house. Serenity caught Ethan welcoming a first-year which appeared to be close with him and his siblings, she was somewhat glad that Ethan was alright after that attack.

“Attention to all students!” Headmaster Dippet announced before he began the Feast. “I have a few announcements to make!”

“Due to some circumstances, all students are forbidden to enter or be near the Forbidden Forest unless it’s Care for Magical Creatures Class or accompanied by a teacher. That being said, Hogwarts will be having some quests from the Ministry of Magic to investigate the Forbidden Forest, so please don’t bother their work and focus on your studies.”

Serenity felt the last part was indirectly for her.

~0~0~0~

Or maybe she thought it too deeply.

“What are you doing here….Dollophead?”

“Same goes to you too, monkey. What are you doing here?”

It took Serenity a month or so to note down every school staff, Aurors and Ministry people’s schedules and routes, in and out the Forest and around the school ground. She used her connections with Professor Kettleburn to enable her freely going into the Forest with his permission. Owlet had taken a liking to her a bit after she helped him take care of Marius and Cosette, thus earning his unofficial permission to go into the Forest alone. Professor Slughorn was also interested with the plants and herbs she brought back from the Forest and occasionally asking her to go to the Forest, as long as she’s not near the dangerous grounds or bothering the Ministry staff.

She used her position to spy on the school staff and the Ministry staff.

However, it seemed there’s a dollophead that potentially ruined her own investigation.

“It’s none of your business.”

“Then it’s also none of your business too.” And Astor just walked away.

“It will be my business and Mr. Owlet’s if you continue walking straight from here.” Serenity called him out and followed him quickly, but Astor just ignored her.

“There’s quicksand up ahead, you dollophead!”

“What?!” Serenity was just in time to grab his arm and swang him back before he took another step into the quicksand.

“Bloody hell… I’m amazed you can make it this far ahead without getting killed.” Serenity sighed in relief, but there’s still sarcasm in her tone.

“I’m full of luck.” He said it arrogantly, like something to be proud and praised of.

“Yeah, your luck for your entire life just drained up at the moment you walked into the Forest without any knowledge of this place.”

“And you?” He challenged back, like always.

“Unlike you, I have known this place and its creatures since our first years. If not, I couldn’t save your sorry arse moments ago and you would be joining those students who lost and never been found.” Serenity shot him down.

“Ceh.” Astor tsked, feeling his pride get hurt.

“So, what’s your business here?” Serenity asked with a serious tone. “You may be a dollophead, but you’re not the type of alpha who’s doing stupid things without thinking ahead or brush off the fact this will be very dangerous.”

“....The last victim of the attack…. he’s my childhood friend….” Astor said it hurtfully, avoiding to look at Serenity’s eyes. “He’s my family’s butler’s grandson and a beta. We’re 2 years apart, but I grew up with him. The attack last year almost made him lose his arm and potentially lose his job as the next butler. Yesterday, he told me that he won’t be the next butler and wants to seek out another job after graduation… Before I know it….”

“You’re seeking revenge, am I right?” Serenity asked back. “Or is it more than a revenge?”

“....perhaps so.”

Serenity was taken back because she never saw Astor this pitiful and weak before, he always stood back and fought his grounds and was extremely stubborn as well. Alphas by general never liked to show their weaknesses and pitiful side of them, especially towards another alpha or omega who wasn’t close to them or wasn’t their mate. She was taken back to see Astor like that, as in he was giving up on something...or some hope.

“.....how many combat magic spells do you know?”

“What?”

“I won’t repeat myself.”

“Fine. I know few...outside from the spells we learnt this year.”

“Good. Follow me if you don’t want to get lost in the Forest.” Serenity stated before turning into another way.

“Don’t tell me you-”

“Say another word and I will leave you behind.” Serenity quickly shut him up and walked hurriedly.

Astor didn’t say anything and just followed her, utterly grateful that she didn’t make fun of him showing his weak side despite being a rival alpha.

~0~0~0~

“You’re so different, compared from the other Slytherins.”

Astor suddenly spoke up, while he occasionally answered her when she guided him through the Forest.

“What do you mean?” Serenity asked back with mild curiosity.

“I still remember how you stood up to those bullies last year. With your popularity and skill, you can make them obey you, and yet you don’t and you stood up for muggle-born. I already lost count of how many of their attempts to humiliate you in public.”

“If I make them as my underlings, I’m no different from those bullies which is the last thing I do.” Serenity answered seldomly. “And besides, I hate bullies. They don’t understand and just want to make themselves look more than they’re worth it.”

“Reason?”

“My mum of course.” Serenity tried to hide bits of her sadness and anger. “He’s being considered as ‘weird omega’ by everyone, even the family elders, when he just wanted to follow his passion and not be a ‘breeder’ and trapped with an alpha who didn’t understand him at all. He picked me up from the war, adopted me and treated me as his when it’s unknown if I was magic or not.”

“Wait, what?!” Astor was shocked to hear it. “You…. You don’t even know you’re Half-Breed before?”

“Yes, I found that out….possible in the worst case.” Serenity pretended to look out for danger as an excuse not to meet in the eyes. That time was painful enough. “But at least my mum didn’t have to bear unnecessary bullies from others that he raised a squib.”

“Squib?”

“Yeah, I believed I was until I discovered I was a late bloomer in magic. If those people found out he raised a non-magic muggle child, I bet I ended up in some orphanage in the muggle world with my memories gone forever. I’m still grateful until now, so it’s completely unfair if I turn into those people who belittled my mum for his belief and passion.”

“....I envy you.”

“Wh-What?!” It’s Serenity’s turn to be shocked, almost slipped. “Who switched the real Astor?”

“I’m still myself, you monkey!” Astor shot back.

“Alright, alright, it’s too unusual for you to envy, especially me.”

“.... I’m not practically growing up in a loving family.” Astor began to tell her. “Our family currently only have daughters and I’m the only legitimate male heir in the household after my second brother married a muggle-born witch and my elder brother left home to follow the Dark Lord. Of course my parents put pressure on me as the only male heir left. Thus, I only remember being raised by the maids and the old butler, rather by my parents. Even my older sisters started to play with me when I’m much older. Theo…. He’s practically my playmate since little as we’re the only ones who are about at the same age. I trust him more than anyone else.”

“Even those underlings from the other days?”

“They’re just sticking around for my family’s name and fortune, also they’re my father’s associates’ children too.” Astor cussed a bit. “Weirdly, I feel comfortable sharing this with you, despite our rocky beginning.”

“Guess most of the time, you’re just an insecure bully.”

“Shut up!”

It’s weird to see both of them weren’t throwing remarks or teases at each other for a while, probably he shared his feelings a bit and same went for Serenity as well. If outsiders saw them, they would think they were the weirdest pair in the whole school as Gryffindor and Slytherin were always at each other’s throats since the beginning of Hogwarts.

“Get down.” Serenity whispered hurriedly at Astor, who crouched down next to her. There were 3 Ministry staff on patrol.

“Should we knock them down?” Astor suggested.

“No, it will draw attention. Besides, do you know any spell or jinx for that in the first place?” Serenity answered almost boredly.

“You’re Slytherin, you should know a jinx or two for that.”

“As good as it sounds, I don’t know.” Serenity just plainly denied it. “However, even though I know few for that, it will raise attention. They will know someone else is in the Forest and ‘attack’ the Ministry staff, it will add more people patrolling around and my effort to note down their patrol time and route will be meaningless.”

“That makes sense…”

“I know a shortcut, but it goes through a Forest Troll nest.”

“On second thought, screw it!” Astor disagreed on the spot, whispering loudly at her. “Do you know how dangerous and aggressive Troll is?!”

“I’m a daughter of a Magizoologist, of course I know.”

“Then why did you suggest it?!” He argued firmly.

“Because I know how to go through the nest safely, plus no sane person would go near a Troll’s nest. We’re safe to go undetected.” Serenity argued back.

“Did you hear yourself?! No sane person would go near one!” He argued back, as if trying to knock some sanity on Serenity.

“Trolls are particularly attracted to unpleasant smells, such as dungbombs.” Serenity explained almost in a tired tone. “I already prepared some of the stinkiest liquids I can make in my secret hideout as the bait. I will throw one quite far away from the nest to gain the Troll’s attention and we can walk past it unnoticed.”

“I really want to know what’s in those, but I have a strong feeling I should not ask it.”

“That’s wise of you.” Astor could feel the chill from Serenity’s icy smile.

~0~0~0~

“Bag with Extension Charm is so convenient…” Astor was somewhat amazed with the things Serenity could pull out from her enhanced bag.

“Not as impressive as my mum’s.” Serenity disagreed with it. “He can put all the creatures and every habitat for each creature that he saves and nurtures, plus a shack that’s big enough for me and mum to live and do his work, inside his suitcase that he enhanced with the same charm. Mine isn’t even the tip of the iceberg.”

“.........what.” Serenity could see it coming, of how Astor would be speechless about it.

“You heard me right.”

“Can you make me one?”

“No.”

“I will pay you.”

“No means no, dollophead.”

“Ceh.” Astor didn’t press it any further, but he didn’t look like he would give up on that.

Passing the nest and just several metres away from it, it’s the place where the recent attack happened 2 days ago. Mr. Owlet was going to find and take care of the Thestral herd with some Ministry staff accompanying him when it appeared. The Ministry staff fought it off, but none of the charms and jinxes were hurting it. They fell back after they successfully distracted it. Serenity had to rush her investigation because...she’s overheard that Uncle Theseus would be coming to fight it off and he would be coming here on Monday, which was in 2 days from today.

She knew perfectly that Uncle Theseus would be keeping a very close eye on her as he knew her so well.

“Despite knowing how deadly that creature is from what I heard, it's good to know that nobody died from that attack…” Astor commented when he saw the attack scene. There were so many claw marks, burn marks, and slice marks.

"Griffin is a famous creature that magic folks befriended to guard treasure, despite their fierce nature…” Serenity explained as she gathered some evidence. “They’re similar to Sphinxes, only they’re more well-known in muggle’s ancient Greek myths.”

“You know awfully a lot about them.” Astor commented. “I mean….I know your mum is a Magizoologist, just you sound like you know it up and close.”

“My mum keeps one before.”

“What?!”

Serenity just ignored the surprise Astor and back to gather the evidence, when Astor pulled her up on high alert. His eyes were focused on somewhere, but he didn’t pull out his wand. Among the trees, there were small blue flames, looking like it’s curious about them.

“Will-o'-the-wisp…” Serenity whispered lowly. “Just like in my dream…”

“Dream?” Astor whispered back, questionly. Serenity ignored it as she came closer to the Will-o'-the-wisp. When she came closer, another one appeared and again and again.

“Are they….leading us to somewhere?” Astor asked, still on high alert.

“I think so…”

“It’s not safe.” Astor grabbed her arm protectively. “We don’t know where they’re leading us.”

“Will-o'-the-wisp metaphorically refers to a hope or goal that leads one on but is impossible to reach, or something one finds sinister and confounding…” Serenity tried to reason herself. “You’re right, it’s safe not to follow them.”

Astor pulled out his wand, but Serenity stopped him.

“Will-o'-the-wisp is famously known as ghostly light… I don’t think our magic can do something to it.”

“Then, let’s get out from here.” Astor dragged her away from the Will-o'-the-wisp, however another one appeared in front of him and soon some other appeared around them.

“....are we in danger?” Astor asked cautiously.

“I don’t think so….” Serenity answered, but she’s also unsure about it. “If they want to hurt us from the beginning, they may have already done it. Perhaps they’re just curious….no, this place is near Thestral herd, so Mr. Owlet comes here to check on them on a daily basis.”

“Then why…”

“I think….they’re more interested and curious about us….specifically.”

“Is it a good thing or bad thing?”

“Perhaps both.”

Despite Serenity’s warning, Astor was ready to fight their way through when a piercing roar came from another direction and the Will-o'-the-wisp suddenly vanished into thin air. There’s some shouts along with the roar and lights from spells were visible.

“The Griffin. It attacked again.” Serenity ran to that direction, ignoring Astor who was reluctantly following her from behind. With the cover of the trees, they peeked to see the Ministry staff and some teachers were fighting the Griffin, which grew more and more ferocious at each attack.

“....wrong, everything is wrong…”

“Your noted schedule is changed each day, so everything is wrong.”

“Not that part.” Serenity said it angrily. “The Griffin. Everything about it is wrong.”

“What?”

“Maybe it’s mutated…. Forbidden Forest is big enough to miss a creature like Griffin and it allows it to evolve into something like this now…” Serenity mumbled as she noted down to her notebook that she pulled out without Astor noticing it.

“It’s not the time to take notes!” Astor was beyond belief at this point.

“It’s the only time I can observe it without getting its attention!” Serenity argued back.

“At least do something to chase it off before it turns to us!”

“No! I haven’t finished yet!”

“You Magizoology nerd, they won’t last long! Do something or I will jump!”

“Urgh, fine!” Serenity slammed the notebook angrily. “I’m doing this because I don’t want you to blow our cover here. Here.”

“This….Hold up!” Astor took the tube that Serenity quickly handed it in questioning look before he noticed what it was. “This is what you used to attract that Troll!”

“And you go there and attract that same Troll to here.” Serenity stated almost boredly.

“Are you trying to kill me?!” Astor accused her.

“Of course not! We have to have the Troll fight that Griffin instead.” Serenity explained. “First, you attract the Troll here and then you throw that tube to the Griffin, so both will meet in the middle and fight each other.”

“You want me to attract 2 ferocious and dangerous creatures at one?!”

“If I want to, I can do it by myself.” Serenity stated again. “But our emergency getaway creature is only visible to me. I also don’t like putting you in danger, but I believe in you.”

“....Urgh, fine then.” Astor finally agreed with this insane plan, even though he’s reluctant. “How long will it take to get our getaway creature?”

“10 to 15 minutes, 20 minutes max.”

“Okay, I will do my best. You better do yours as well.”

“And you better not mess things up, or blow our cover. Cleaning up 2 messes at once is pain in the arse.”

~0~0~0~

“You’re a fool, Astor….for agreeing to this insane plan.”

Astor mumbled loudly as he took off to the direction where he and the nerd passed the Troll nest. The nerd….Scamander took off to another direction to get their emergency getaway creature, which sounded a bit insane to hear that’s only visible to her. He suddenly remembered what she said to that other Gryffindor student when they were going to Hogwarts.

_ “That’s Thestral.” _

_ “Yo-You can see them?” _

_ “I can...and so anyone else who has witnessed death and accepted it.” _

_ “Witness… So, you too?” _

_ “I do...and it’s honestly not someone close to me.” _

What kind of life did she have before? He only knew her from rumors among the people and articles that sometimes talked about her omega father as he also often mentioned her name. To know her up close was hard as they often clashed with each other, which honestly was refreshing to him. Too many times people just agreed with him because he’s from one of the oldest pure-blood families and then talked their disagreement behind his back, there’s only a few people who dared to talk back at him.

He always assumed she lived as a spoiled child in a privileged lifestyle. Well, she lived a privileged lifestyle, but in a Magizoologist style. The fact she took note of that so-called mutated Griffin without caring her surroundings already spoke it out loud. However, her knowledge and wisdom were beyond her peers, perhaps the older peers even had as well.

After everything was over, Astor hoped he could be her friend properly.

“Found you.” Astor sounded almost weirdly happy when he noticed the Forest Troll. The Troll didn’t notice him yet.

“You stupid troll! Wake up!” Astor Shouted as loud as possible, the Troll finally noticed him and gave chase.

“That’s it! You better not lose your sight on me!” Astor almost feared for his life as the Troll charged at him at Troll’s full speed. The loud thuds behind him were terrifying, but he couldn’t stop.

“Depulso!” Astor casted as soon as he felt the Troll was about to grab him from behind. It staggered the Troll and made it angrier, which Astor cursed and ran even faster.

He made it in record time, but he didn’t have time to rest with Troll behind him and mutated Griffin fighting in front of him. The staff and teachers were still fighting it, but they would make it long. With a quick movement, Astor climbed to the nearby tree and threw the tube at Griffin, which made it stopped for a moment and roared angrily at the smell.

The Troll noticed the smell and charged at the Griffin, completely forgetting Astor.

“Get over here!” Scamander yelled at him...who was riding something that made it appeared like she’s being suspended midair.

“Is that….”

“Explanation later, run first!” Scamander quickly casted ‘Accio’ and pulled him at her, almost making him sick with the sudden movement.

“How do I get up there?!”

“Here!” Scamander grabbed his arm and pulled him up, setting him to ride behind her.

“Don’t speak or you will bite your tongue!”

“Wha-” Astor was lost for word when Scamander guided the invisible creature and flew off, leaving the fighting without scratch and completely unnoticed.

It was scary at first, flying with an invisible creature and he could see below him. He unconsciously grabbed Scamander tighter and she reassured him that everything was alright, hopefully the Troll was also alright as well.

“It’s kinda weird… You’re also worried about that Troll while you used it to fight off that Griffin.” Astor pointed it out.

“It’s plan B that I wished not to use at all honestly, I don’t want anyone to get hurt...both creatures and humans.” Scamander stated almost sadly. “I will have to come back tomorrow or the next day to see if the Troll will be alright or not. Of course I will have to put it to sleep first before checking it out.”

“You’re such a weirdo.”

“I take that as a compliment.”

“Alpha or not, you’re such a strange person….like your common sense is different from others.” Astor pointed it out again.

“......probably being raised among creatures makes me have different views with others, plus I’m also raised indifferently in the secondary gender case.”

“Perhaps.... Alpha or not, you’re amazing.”

“......Did your head get hit when you’re being chased by the Troll?” Scamander asked in disbelief.

“Shut up, nerd!”

They arrived safely and unnoticed by others. Before coming inside, Scamander looked like she was saying goodbye to the invisible creature before it took off and went back to its herd somewhere in the Forest. Hate to say it, but she looked a bit like a nymph who loved animals and creatures.

“So, what are we going to do next?”

“Not we.” Scamander just said it plainly, making him surprised. “I will look into this mutated Griffin, I won’t need your help.”

“I already got involved in this. I have my rights to see it until the end!” Astor argued, almost angrily that she just cut him off from this case.

“It will be too dangerous. You can get killed.” Scamander argued back, he had a feeling she wouldn’t let him join in that easily.

“Being chased by an angry Troll, I think I can take another danger. I was close to death at that point.”

“And I have no intention to get you through that again.”

“Oh, you’re worried about me?”

“What if I say yes?” Her response took him back, he completely didn’t expect it. “There’s already too many injured people from that mutated Griffin, it won’t take long before we have someone get killed from it. And beside…”

“And beside?”

“I feel I need to know what lies after it.” Scamander looked seldom as she looked to the Forest. “Something calls me...and that Griffin feels like…”

“Feels like a test...for you?” Astor guessed carefully.

“Yes and no. Griffin is used to guard treasure afterall, so whatever that treasure is, I have to know.”

“And you plan to fight it alone?” Astor argued, didn’t care he let out his anger. “You can get killed and it will be a waste of time. I will help you, with or without your permission.”

“Stubborn as always.” Scamander sighed, but Astor could see she was hiding her small smile.

"Two sides of same coin..." She whispered lowly.

“What?”

“It’s Centaur’s prophecy, it has been nagging my mind ever since I knew it.” Scamander was in deep thought, her expression was unread. “... Alright, you can come with me, but you better prepare for the worst.”

“I will.” Astor smirked and shook hands with her, making their first partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and support~ Comments are much appreciated~
> 
> [Tumblr.](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/) I accept comments and prompts (if you guys have one for me) or just hang out with the memes and other things I shared :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: betaed by [blxssom_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxssom_xo/profile). [blxssom_xo Tumblr. ](https://blxssom-221.tumblr.com/)

This was a strange sight for sure.

All the students were either weirded out or curious of how it turned out like this. Serenity, a Slytherin, was sitting and reading book after book with Astor, a Gryffindor, looking troubled with his notebook after notebook.

“You make a mistake there.” Serenity pointed it out after a glance before returning to her book.

“Why are you tutoring me instead of doing our investigation?” Astor questioned before giving up and stopped writing.

Ever since they made the partnership, Astor had been accompanying her almost everywhere and helping her with the investigation, he even came into her secret hideout and sometimes played with the creatures there. Because of it, Astor sometimes fell asleep during class and his grades were going down. Serenity managed to keep her grades good, but felt responsible to have Astor’s grades going down because of their partnership.

“Your grades are going down, so I need you to focus on studies first before our investigation.” Serenity pointed it out without any caring. “The teachers are already suspicious enough.”

“I think they’re even more suspicious to see both of you together.” Regina pointed it out as she made her way to their table.

“Regina, hello there.” Serenity greeted her warmly while Astor just waved at her tiredly before considering to take a nap.

“So...what happened between you guys?” Regina asked curiously. “The twins are having a field trip with all sorts of rumors about you guys.”

“Like what?”

“Like you guys are dating.”

“We are not!” Both Serenity and Astor answered at the same time.

“Uhm….alright then.” Regina just accepted it. “So…”

“He’s helping me with something, so I return the favor.”

“Yeah...by tutoring me….” Astor answered tiredly. “She’s a devil when tutoring.”

“Really?” Regina looked confused. “She’s a nice but tough teacher when she’s helping me, Allen and the Mirthvale twins in our studies. Well, she’s a lot tougher with the twins as they’re more focused on Quidditch than their studies, which makes them a bit fall behind.”

Astor eyed on Serenity in disbelief and betrayed while Serenity pretended not to notice it.

“You…. Why do I have different treatment?!” Astor yelled angrily while Serenity still pretended it’s normal thing for her to do, which made him even angrier.

“Serenity’s love is tough after all.” Regina chuckled.

“Urgh, whatever… When we’re going there again, Scamander?” Astor asked tiredly.

“As soon as you finished the homework.”

“Really?! Now I’m motivated!”

“Where are you guys going later?” Regina asked.

“Not your business, Frynell.” Astor brushed her off almost rudely.

“Astor Selwyn….” Serenity warned him with a concealed-dark tone. “Do you want more study material at this moment?”

“N-No…”

“Then finish yours now.”

Regina just mentally sweatdropped as Astor was defeated and just did the rest of his homework under Serenity’s guidance.

~0~0~0~

“Students, where are you guys going?”

Serenity and Astor stopped from their tracks and slowly turned back to face Theseus, who looked like he'd anticipated them from the beginning. He had been in Hogwarts for a week since his first arrival, Serenity still suffered the embarrassment of her uncle hugging and babied her tightly in front of her peers and upperclassmen. Ever since then, she’s trying her best to avoid him, mainly due to the embarrassment and also to avoid him discovering her secret investigation.

Good thing she already moved her investigation notes from her secret hideout because she found him in that place on the first day.

“Uhm….plant hunting for potions….” Serenity tried to lie. “And also for creature food….”

“How about you, Mr. Selwyn?”

“I’m accompanying her.” Astor also tried his best to lie...well, it’s half-truth. “It’s dangerous to go alone into the Forest right now.”

“Then, I will go with you guys.” Theseus offered and didn’t leave them to refuse. “It’s a lot safer to have an Auror with you guys as well.”

Serenity and Astor just reluctantly let him join them, effectively cancelling their secret investigation for that day. 

“Your uncle….he can’t be fooled so easily.” Astor was half-complaining when they met at the Courtyard.

“He’s already suspecting us afterall.” Serenity sighed in defeat. “He knows me too well. I bet he already knows that I know something and hides it from him.”

“The Will-o'-the-wisp right? Do you find something about it?” Astor asked.

“Not much. I already checked all the books in the library and none said differently from what I know.” Serenity sighed again in defeat.

“....But you haven’t checked the Restricted Section right?”

“What section?”

“I overheard from upperclassmen that it’s where rare, valuable, and maybe considered inappropriate books.” Astor told her excitedly.

“I bet it needs permission from a teacher.” Serenity eyed him in disbelief, shooting him down. “The teacher will be suspicious if we ask permission to that Section, not to mention we’re considered to be younger students.”

“So, what’s your suggestion?” Astor sighed in defeat.

“......I don’t know if this will work or not….” Serenity mentioned it carefully, gaining Astor’s attention.

“You’re thinking up a crazy plan again?” Astor gave her an unsure smile. “Well, whatever it is, I think it’s nothing more than being chased by a Troll.”

“Well, I think it’s worse than that.”

“....sorry?!”

~0~0~0~

“...tell me again how you know this charm…”

Astor asked reluctantly as they secretly sneaked into the library in the middle of night. They sneaked out from their dorms and met up at the Courtyard. Serenity casted Disillusionment Charm on them before they were going to the library, using lamp as their source of light. They wanted to use Lumos to light their ways, but didn't fear the Disillusionment Charm didn’t conceal it as well.

“It’s a long story….a very long story….” Serenity didn’t want to share it, knowing fully well who taught her that in the first place.

“If you know this Charm, why don't we use it to avoid your uncle?” Astor asked almost rudely.

“Because there’s a high chance he has a Secrecy Sensor, a tool to detect concealment and lies. Aurors use it to detect dark arts as well.” Serenity explained slowly as they made it into the Restriction Section.

“Does he know you can use this charm?” Astor asked again, curiously.

“......no.” Serenity just answered in a low tone, avoiding meeting Astor's eyes.

“.........I have a feeling you have reasons not to tell him, so I won’t fry it.” Astor reassured her as he picked another book. “Everyone has a secret or two or more and it’s normal.”

“......Thank you.” And with that, they just sat there in silence and read one book after another.

Serenity felt they were using their luck right now because they hadn’t got caught yet, either by Mr. Oleander or Mrs. Sterling. The library might be closed at 8 p.m., but it wasn’t the excuse not to see Mrs. Sterling attend the books and library after hours. However, she remembered that Allen mentioned that Mrs. Sterling looked a bit sick as he’s always spending his past times in the library. This was why she picked this night to sneak in.

“There’s nothing here that tells us what we need.” Astor finally got irritated with skimming the book after book after book and it’s already close to midnight. Serenity also felt sleepy as well, so she couldn’t blame him getting irritated.

Finally, the bell toll signaled it was midnight and Serenity finally noticed how big the moon was tonight when she noticed a weak trace of magic. She almost fell from her chair and it made Astor get into his feet in high alert. The weak trace of magic was shining by the moonlight and it stopped behind the bookshelf at the very corner.

Serenity and Astor shared an understanding look and they pushed the bookshelf, revealing a very old small cabinet. Astor used the ‘Alohomora’, but it didn’t work.

“Relashio.” Serenity used another unlocking charm, and failed.

“Liberare.” Failed.

“Dunamis.” Still failed.

“Annihilare.” Failed again.

“It seems it has a very powerful counter-charm to the Unlocking Charm.” Astor pointed it out in an astounding tone. “Whatever in there, it must be something powerful...perhaps something that we need about that mutated Griffin.”

“Or something like Pandora’s Box.” Serenity warned him. “We don’t know what’s inside.”

“Doesn’t it make things more interesting?” Astor strangely looked excited about this. “This must be a secret that the school doesn't know too.”

“You bollock! We don’t know what’s inside this!” Serenity argued back firmly. “It can be the very thing we need to solve this mutated Griffin. You said to yourself that you want to stop it before someone gets killed.”

“Grr, fine.” Serenity sighed, giving up. “We need something to open it.”

“Should we try to find the key?”

“Objection. The key might be gone for a very long time already.” Serenity objected quickly.

“Should we use Bombarda?”

“You will alert everyone and potentially destroy what’s inside.”

“Then, what’s your suggestion?”

“...I just know someone.”

~0~0~0~

“I completely forgot about your branch of Bowtruckles.”

They had no choice, but to go to the secret hideout. All of the creatures were already sleeping, and so the Bowtruckles, thus Eddie was so irritated at Serenity for waking him up from his peaceful slumber. He’s stabbing her hands with his long sharp fingers while Serenity tried her best to apologize and promised him extra food later on.

“I’m grabbing one bottle of Wiggenweld Potion…” Astor offered as he also felt the pain Serenity currently having now.

“Thanks...I appreciated it….” At this point, Serenity just accepted her fate to be hated by Eddie for waking him up in the middle of night.

At last, Eddie finally settled inside her pocket and they could come back to the Restriction Section. However, when they made their way back to the library, Serenity spotted Regina out from her bed, looking around worriedly. Then, Astor noticed Mr. Oleander was coming towards Regina, who didn’t notice him at all.

“No choice left.” Astor quickly used Disillusionment Charm as Serenity grabbed Regina and held her close to the wall, covering her mouth since she didn’t know who grabbed her all of sudden.

All three of them held their breaths as Mr. Oleander passed them, not noticing them at all.

As soon as the coast was clear, Serenity discharmed the Disillusionment Charm and revealed herself and Astor at Regina, who looked surprised and relieved at the same time.

“Bloody git… I thought I was under attack before I saw Mr. Oleander coming from the corner.” Regina was kind of irritated at this point.

“What are you doing?” Serenity asked in worry.

“What  _ are _ you doing?” Regina asked back. “When I woke up in the middle of night, your bed was empty, so I came looking for you. I don’t expect to see you sneaking around with Selwyn.”

“We….have something to do.” Serenity was flustered as she couldn’t come up with excuses.

“In the middle of night?”

“Frynell, it’s not something you should pry.” Astor jumped in, trying to help.

“......Is it about the mysterious attacks in the Forest, isn’t it?” Regina guessed correctly, which Serenity and Astor couldn’t answer since it’s true.

“I will take that as a yes.” Regina sighed. “Then, I’m coming too.”

“No!” Both Serenity and Aster disagreed at the same time.

“I’m worried about you both, so I’m coming too.” Regina tried to reason. “I promise I won’t get in the way.”

Astor looked at Serenity, asking for her opinion. Serenity sighed and agreed that Regina could come with them, but made her promise that when things were too dangerous, she had to protect herself first. She agreed reluctantly, but nevertheless agreed to it.

“So that’s why you need Eddie…” Regina commented after Serenity and Astor explained everything from this point. “Still, you guys have some guts to sneak into the Restriction Section.”

“I can’t believe myself either.” Astor replied. “Never in my life have I thought of doing something like this.”

“What do you expect anyway? You choose to form a partnership with me, despite knowing how crazy it sounds like.” Serenity replied with a small tone of joke.

“After being chased by a Troll, I think I better expect the unexpected.”

“That’s wise of you.”

“You both are more similar than I expect.” Regina giggled.

“We’re not!” Regina just giggled more to see both Serenity and Astor disagreed at the same time.

Arriving at the Restriction Section, they pushed the bookshelf again to reveal the same small cabinet from before, however it looked like it’s almost fading away….more like it’s almost blending with the wall.

“Timely Disillusionment Charm?” Astor asked curiously.

“It appeared so.” Serenity observed. “Perhaps that’s why nobody knows this until we found it.”

“I wonder who casted or made this…” Regina wondered.

“Anyway, I think we better hurry before it’s gone.” Serenity guided Eddie to the lock. “Eddie, we need your help with this lock.”

Eddie looked a bit hesitant and looked back at Serenity, as if he's asking for her help or opinion. Serenity begged him again and even promised she would give him pumpkin pies for him and his branch. Finally, Eddie decided to work on the lock.

“How long will he take?”

“Since the lock looks enchanted as well, it will take awhile.”

“Serenity, Selwyn, someone’s coming!”

Regina’s warning surprised them as they could hear someone was entering the library. It was when Mr. Oleander made his round around school. He never entered the library in his round as he often got scolded by Mrs. Sterling for dirtying the book whenever he made his round, so he always skipped it during his round.

“What should we do?!” Astor whispered in fear. “Can you cast the Disillusionment Charm again?”

“I...I can’t…” Serenity whispered back. “I’m….already using too much magic already….”

Astor and Regina just noticed how pale Serenity was, she tried her best to hide her exhaustment from them.

“Serenity, are you alright?!” Regina whispered in full worry.

“I am… Just I don’t think I can cast magic anymore….”

Astor quickly casted Disillusionment Charm and everyone held their breaths as Mr. Oleander was passing the font of the Restriction Section. Everyone didn’t dare to make a single move or sound, making the library quiet as dead of night as it should’ve been. Nobody realized that Eddie was still working on the lock and chirped happily when he finally unlocked it. Serenity panicked and grabbed Eddie, but it’s too late.

“Who’s over there?!” Mr. Oleander roared angrily and went to check the Restriction Section, but stopped himself to enter.

“Urgh, if only Mrs. Sterling doesn’t threaten me with my job… Whoever is in there, you better come out now or I will report to the Headmaster!”

Astor and Serenity looked at each other in panic when Regina suddenly grabbed crumbled papers laying on the floor.

“Snufflifors.”

The crumbled papers turned into mices and they were running towards Mr. Oleander.

“Oh, it’s just mices…. Wait, there’s mices in the library! I have to inform Mrs. Sterling about this!” Mr. Oleander left the library in great hurry, they finally got relieved when the door was closed from the distance.

“Regina, I don’t know you know that spell.” Serenity looked at her in awe.

“One of my half-sisters is a prankster, so I know some spells from her bullying.” Regina told her with a little sad tone.

“I see… anyway, you saved us there.” Serenity smiled in gratefulness. “Thank you.”

“In another note, we finally unlocked this cabinet.” Astor walked towards the small cabinet and attempted to open it.

“Wait, careful about it!” Serenity warned him.

“I am.” Astor shrugged her off and opened the small cabinet, they only found one single book inside. A very old book, but in great condition.

“What’s this…” Astor picked it up, mildly surprised there’s no dust around the book and no great or small damage. It’s like the book was an immortal thing. He opened the book and found it completely unreadable.

“What...is this?!” Astor yelled in irritation. “I can’t read it at all.”

“Let me see.” Serenity took the book from Astor’s hand. “What….it’s written in Old English?!”

“What really?!”

“Yes, I recognize it a bit since mum often collected legends from the muggle world to cross-checked with the creatures as most fantasy creatures from those legends and myths are from the wizarding world and some of it was written in this language.” Serenity pointed it out. “Though I can only make it out so little.”

“What did it say?” Regina asked as she peeked.

“I can only make out the word ‘magic’ and ‘book’......and something about ‘start’ or ‘new’....” Serenity looked complicated about it. “For the rest, I don’t think I can read it.”

“......Anyway, let’s call for the night.” Astor suggested as he yawned. “We got this book, the matter of making it readable is a later matter.”

“Yes, let’s go back for now.” Regina agreed with him.

“Alright, we will figure out later.”

~0~0~0~

The next day, Serenity went to the library for a possible dictionary to translate Old English to current English….and also to check out the aftermath of last night.

It seemed she wasn’t alone for that.

“I know you’re not the type to go to the library unless it’s near the exam, Selwyn.”

Astor just looked at her in disbelief.

“I bet you’re coming here with the same reason as I am.”

Serenity didn’t answer him and just went into the library, with Astor following her behind. The library was as normal as usual, only the difference was Mrs. Sterling was more alert and had many mouse traps around the corner.

“Good day, Mrs. Sterling.” Serenity greeted the librarian, following Astor with a simple ‘hello’.

“Oh, hello, Miss Scamander-Graves, Mr. Selwyn.” Mrs. Sterling greeted them back.

“What’s with these mouse traps?”

“Ah, Mr. Oleander told me this morning that there’s mices in the library.” She explained in a low tone. “I managed to capture some of those and turned out to be transfigured papers. It seems some pranksters from fifth year managed to put them in when I closed the library yesterday.”

“I see.” Astor responded, sounding a bit relieved.

“However, Mr. Oleander also told me the reason why he entered the library in the first place was because the door was unlocked. I never left the library’s door unlocked, no matter how sick I am.”

Serenity and Astor was frozen a bit and mentally gulped, remembering what they did last night.

“Anyway, students, what can I help for today?”

“I’m looking for a dictionary that can translate Old English to current English.” Serenity answered with a mild tone of excitement. “Mum sent me some old muggle myths and some translated parts don’t make any sense, so I want to translate it by myself.”

“That’s too bad, it’s being borrowed now.”

“What?!” Both Serenity and Astor yelled in disbelief.

“Shh!”

“Uhm… Can you tell me who’s borrowing it?” Serenity asked in a lower tone.

“I believe it’s one of your friends, Miss Scamander-Graves. It’s Mr. Hughes.”

“That muggle? Why?” Astor wondered in an arrogant tone.

“Apparently, Mr. Hughes’s mother is a muggle historian and has fascination in Arthurian legends. Mr. Hughes borrows the dictionary to help his mother.”

“I see, I will go find him then.” With that, Serenity said her goodbye, strangely Astor was also coming as well.

Like she expected, Allen was found in the Great Hall with his nose on the book and more books around him as well. Regina was with him as well, probably doing the homework for tomorrow’s class. As soon as she noticed them, she called them over to sit together.

“Sorry, I told Allen about what we found last night.” Regina told them, looking so apologetic. “I remember that Allen carried that book around yesterday, so I think he can help us.”

“Do you tell him the whole story?” Astor asked almost aggressively.

“Yeah, pretty much I know what you guys did last night.” Allen spoke up behind his book. “You guys seriously have some nerves… sneaking into the Restriction Section and almost got caught by Mr. Oleander… I might have peed a bit if that happened.”

“Compared to being chased by a Troll, it’s nothing.”

“What?!”

“Let’s get to the point.” Serenity cut them off. “Allen, can you help us to translate the book?”

“Sure, it looks fun. It feels like those legends my mum loved to read.” Allen looked so bright about it. “Can I see the book now?”

“Not here though…” Serenity looked around. “Too many ears to overhear us and too many eyes to see us.”

“Where are we going to go then? Your secret hideout is pretty much not secret anymore with your uncle around.” Astor pointed it out.

“I know a place...kind of.”

“Kind of?” All three of them looked at Serenity with a mixture of curious and cautious.

“......you will see.”

~0~0~0~

“First, being chased by a Troll. Second, sneaking into the Restriction Section. Now this….”

At first, they refused to do this, but nevertheless they did it anyway. All three of them were gripping tightly to Serenity’s arms as Hurley let them ride on one of his tentacles and swam towards the lone island in the middle of the Black Lake. They finally breathed in relief as soon as their feet touched the ground and Serenity petted the tentacle before Hurley dove down into the Lake.

“I thought.... I never expected this kind of experience…”

“To experience things that are only possible in legends…. I think I want to pee….”

“Man, you guys are weak.” Astor sighed to see both Regina and Allen already looked like they regretted agreeing this.

“You too, you also gripped my arm tight as we went across.” 

Astor just looked away in denial before changing the subject.

“An-Anyway, are you sure this place is good?”

“Believe it or not, Hurley actually hates uncle Theseus.” Serenity told them, earning many curious and disbelief looks. “Mum told me that Hurley hates him after trying to keep mum away, and also tried to cut one of his tentacles with magic. I know uncle just wanted to protect mum, but sometimes his overprotectiveness is too much.”

All three of them were shaking their heads when Serenity hushed them to be quiet for a moment and came up to the lonely tree in the lonely island. With some feed on her hand, she tried to coax something out gently. Slowly, a wild bowtruckle came out shyly and slowly before walking to her open arm, more bowtruckles were also coming out and waiting for a turn to get snacks from her.

“They’re different from my branch.... They’re a lot shier as they have little to no touch with humans until now…” Serenity told them off gently. “Apparently, this is also the branch my mum had been taking care long ago.”

Everyone looked at them in fascination.

“Your hands please.” Serenity told them off before they opened their hands almost obediently and put some feed on their hands. “You guys also need to coax them too since we’re technically in their place now.”

After half an hour feeding and playing with the bowtruckles, Allen finally could see the book they got from the Restriction Section. He looked so happy like he’s handling something he really loved.

“This texture...this material… Are you kidding me?” Allen sounded both fascinated and surprised. “This book is dated around medieval time and this is the best preserved book in that era!”

“Well...considering the place where it’s handled is enchanted by powerful magic, I won’t be so surprised.” Astor commented almost boredly.

“One of the difficulties in translating Old English is the words are sometimes hard to tell the difference and have limited vocabulary…” Allen explained as he’s examining the book closely. “But for some odd reasons, whoever wrote this, they somewhat make it both easier and more difficult to translate it.”

“Meaning?”

“Some of the words aren’t familiar to me.” Allen somewhat sighed. “I think there’s some difference with the wizarding world ones.”

“How long do you need to translate this book?” Serenity asked curiously.

“Consider this book is more likely a thick school notebook and how these words are more like notes during lessons…. Maybe two weeks.”

“Well, let’s just hope nothing happens during those long two weeks.”

~0~0~0~

It didn’t take long, only in a week for her to have a bad omen dream.

That night, Serenity dreamed about a sea of blood and dead bodies in the Forbidden Forest and one of them was her own uncle. The sight was following ominous words echoing in her dream.

_ “...How small you are for such a destiny bestowed to you through the blood that runs in your very veins….” _

_ “Makes me wonder if you have what it takes to face this destiny like that young warlock long ago…” _

_ “If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny inherited through blood…” _

_ “I shall witness how you overcome this destiny, or perhaps you surrender yourself into nothingness….” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and support~ Comments are much appreciated~
> 
> [Tumblr.](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/) I accept comments and prompts (if you guys have one for me) or just hang out with the memes and other things I shared :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already September 2nd! I wanted to post this yesterday, but curse my headache.... Anyway, welcome back, Hogwarts students :D
> 
> Phew, lots of things to reveal (and implied) and finally the time to fight the mutated Griffin! Sorry about the fight scene, I'm still not good with it
> 
> Update: betaed by [blxssom_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxssom_xo/profile). [blxssom_xo Tumblr. ](https://blxssom-221.tumblr.com/)

“Thank you for the warning, Serenity. We might avoid greater disaster.”

Theseus thanked Serenity when she came at him at the very first thing in the morning. Knowing her Seer talent, Theseus took her words seriously and ordered every Ministry staff and school staff not to enter the Forbidden Forest until further notice.

However, she didn’t tell him about the ominous words.

Later that night, she dreamed the same thing again, but this time, with a greater sea of blood and more dead bodies. Now, there’s students and teachers among the dead bodies. When she walked further, she found the bodies of her friends and it’s enough to force her to wake up. The whole dormitory was woken up by her screaming, only Regina comforted her while others were scorned off and laughed about it.

They didn’t know what kind of insane nightmare she just had.

The third night was her last straw. Not only her friends among the dead bodies, her mum and dad and her baby twin brothers were also among the dead bodies. This time, Professor Slughorn offered her the Draught of Peace that he often made for students during their O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts as this was the second accident she woke the whole dormitory with her scream in the middle of night.

“You don’t seem to be getting enough sleep, Serenity?” Dumbledore commented gently as he made a cup of tea later in the evening. “I heard from Professor Slughorn that you woke up the whole dormitory twice in a row.”

“It’s nothing, just a very bad dream.” Serenity lied easily.

“I know your talent as a Seer, Serenity. Your mum and uncle have told me that before.” Dumbledore said it with the same gentle tone. “I also know someone with the same Seer talent as yours a very long time ago.”

“Really?” It was the first time she heard that.

“Yes… We’re so close…”

“Like brothers?”

“We’re more than brothers….” Dumbledore sounded kind of sad and looked into the distance.

“......what happened?” Serenity asked in full hesitation.

“Let’s just say...something terrible happened and now we’re on opposite sides.” Dumbledore sounded even sadder as he served her tea and some scones.

“......Professor, don’t tell me……”

“Yes, we both know who the other man is, my dear.”

Serenity didn’t dare to ask more, knowing fully well the topic about that man was too sensitive to be talked between them.

~0~0~0~

“It’s about time, you have to tell me.”

Astor managed to corner her after he heard the rumors from the Gossip Twins about what happened in the Slytherin dormitory twice in the row the next day. She was even more tired than before because of the lack of sleep since she didn’t sleep at all last night as she’s now afraid to have that bad omen dream.

“Not now, Dollophead.”

“I’m worried.” It stopped her from leaving. “It feels like you’re hiding something.”

“I’m not hiding anything.”

“Not even a word about destiny inherited through blood?”

That caught her full attention, because Astor sounded more serious than his usual.

“To be honest, I had that dream....a few nights ago.” Astor seldomly told her. “It’s not really clear because I forgot it when I woke up, but I had it almost every night since that time for some odd reason. However, I believe yours is much more intense than mine.”

“......I see, now I get it.”

“Get what?”

“The Centaur prophecy.” It got his attention. “Their prophecy emphasizes two sides of the same coin and since we have almost the same dream….”

“...You’re saying that...we’re the two sides of the same coin?”

“That’s the possible hypothesis…” Serenity sighed tiredly. “To think that I have this Dollophead as my other side of the same coin…”

“Hey, that would be my line!”

“Anyway, we’re going to be late for our next class.” Serenity quickly switched the topic. “There’s a break after this class and Allen told me that he finished the rough translation of that book.”

“About time.” Astor looked a bit happy about it. “By the way, a question.”

“What is it?”

“Do you happen to know any dragon that has white scales from top to bottom?”

“Well… There’s a dragon breed from New Zealand that has pearly scales that line its body and glittering multi-coloured eyes that have no pupils, because of that it’s considered as one of the most beautiful dragons. Honestly, I never see it and only hear it from mum, but pearly scales are close enough to white color.” Serenity explained carefully. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason.” Astor just quietly brushed her off and walked past her, leaving her a bit confused.

~0~0~0~

“Serenity, this is a discovery of a lifetime! I can’t believe that you fou-HMPH!”

Astor quickly silenced Allen and Serenity dragged him out from any attention while Regina was quickly bringing sandwiches for them to have as lunch as soon as he opened his mouth loudly as if he wanted to declare to the world about their “discovery”. A few eyes already looked at them in curiosity and followed them as soon as they left the Great Hall and quickly headed to the lonely island of the Black Lake.

“I thought I was gonna die…” Allen finally spoke after Astor finally let him go.

“You’re going to wish you were if you did that again.” Astor was a bit pissed about that.

“Seriously, Allen… this is a secret between all of us…” Serenity sighed tiredly as she accepted the sandwich that Regina handed to everyone.

“Yeah…. You scared all of us, Allen….” Regina commented gently.

“Anyway, what did you find?” Astor asked with no hint of patience.

“Well… First thing, this is really a school notebook, possible being written by a Slytherin student. Here, this is the Slytherin symbol.” Allen pointed out the symbol at the cover of the book cover. “Not only that, I think this is like the origin of magic spells we are all learning now.”

Allen then proceeded to point out the spells from the book, some they knew and some they didn’t, and how this student basically butchered and remade the spells he’s learning during his time at Hogwarts. Some things Allen skipped because the translation was too difficult or completely didn’t make any sense.

“Whoever wrote this… They’re genius.” Regina was amazed by it, same with everyone.

“That’s not the biggest surprise yet.” Allen was grinning from ear to ear. “See this name at the back of the book?”

“Myr...Myrddin?” Serenity tried to make it out the word.

“Also widely known as… Merlin.”

“WHAT?!” All three of them shouted so loud that the bowtruckles were running back into their tree.

“I know right?!” Allen sounded so proud about it. “This was written by the famous wizard from Arthurian Legend! This proves the Legend of King Arthur is real!”

“Come to think of it, Merlin is also widely known as a student from Slytherin.” Regina told them.

“Considering how powerful that cabinet is, it must be enchanted by Merlin himself.” Astor also agreed with it.

“...”

“What is it?” Regina asked Serenity curiously.

“......I apologize for being such a killjoy, but… Merlin is quite a common name during that time and age right?” Serenity suggested carefully. “I’m not fully convinced until there’s solid proof this notebook is truly being written by him.”

“Man…. You’re so unromantic.” Astor grunted.

“I call myself realistic, thank you.” Serenity commented in a chill tone.

“Urgh…. There’s no record of his writing or whatsoever, it’s just a legend afterall.” Allen grumbled. “But nevertheless, this student was a genius.”

“Hold on, guys, is this…” Regina pointed out something in the notebook. “Is this a griffin?”

That caught both Serenity and Astor’s attention.

“That.... I believe it’s a creature of magic.” Allen said it as he went through his translation notes. “It is born of magic and it can only be killed by magic.”

“But we tried to fight it with magic.” Astor protested. “We have Aurors here as well and they can’t even hurt it.”

“Born of magic… Do you think that means it’s conjured?” Serenity elaborated. “It's a completely different case if it’s conjured by magic rather than ‘born’ with flesh and blood.”

“Do you think it’s the reason why everyone can’t fight it?” Regina asked. “Is it because they approach it differently?”

“That’s the possible conclusion.” Serenity implied. “First of all…. This is my first time to hear and know that magical beasts can be conjured by magic…”

“Even the Magizoology nerd like you don’t know about this…” Astor commented. “Then, it’s possible that Griffin can be killed with no hard feeling right?”

“Huh?”

“You probably don’t want to kill it, I’m sure of it.” Astor explained.

“Well, one side I indeed feel that way, but on the other side, I know I have to kill it before there’s anymore victims.”

“Don’t torture yourself.” Regina comforted her.

“Well… now we know it’s conjured, maybe there’s a magic spell to dispel it?”

“I’m afraid there isn’t.” That realization made everyone hopeless.

“Well… It’s just a hypothesis….” Serenity spoke up. “Since there’s no way to dispel it, all left is to kill it and since this conjuring magic creature is perhaps ancient in some ways, any magic spells in this notebook have a potential to hurt or maybe kill it.”

“That’s quite a theory, but a possible one.” Regina agreed with it. “Should we try it out?”

“It’s another problem actually.” Allen disagreed. “When I discovered some of the words are magic spells, I tried to cast one, but nothing happened.”

“Should we ask someone about it?”

“......maybe we can ask him.”

~0~0~0~

“I hope you’re not getting into trouble...all four of you.”

The group made their way to the professor’s office to meet Dumbledore. He was mildly surprised and also mildly pleasant to see Serenity come into his office with friends, after all this time she came to him all alone. He made a mental note to write this in the letter next time he wrote one to Newt.

“Actually...we need your help, professor.” Serenity carefully asked him as she opened a piece of paper. “We found this in the library and we have been wondering what these spells are. Allen managed to find out it’s being written in Old English and roughly translated it, but we didn’t know what these spells were.”

Serenity carefully copied down a page from the notebook that had the least information and enchanted the paper to age up until around the age of when the notebook was “created”. Dumbledore took the piece of paper and examined it.

“It appeared you all found a student’s note from a very very long time ago…” He picked up his glasses to examine it further. “It’s very rare to find something that’s dated years ago...which can be very dangerous.”

“Why professor?” Allen asked curiously.

“These spells...few of them are dangerous…” Dumbledore carefully explained it. “These are probably from Old Religion.”

“Old Religion?” Regina asked carefully.

“You can say it’s the early generation of magic, before being evolved countless times until now.” He put down the glasses and looked at the group. “There’s a very few existing books about them as they’re destroyed at one period which is also the first period of time when the wizards and witches had to hide themselves from muggles. Some theories said it happened because a muggle ruler was afraid of magic and thus executed wizards and witches during his reign. It also didn’t help our side because naturally muggles were and are afraid of our kind. It explains much as until now, we’re hiding from muggles.”

“I thought we always hide from muggles from the beginning?” Astor asked, unsure about what he just learnt.

“We are, but there are times our kind chose to aid and live with the muggles, especially during the Age of Exploration. We also have the period in which magic was taught individually or perhaps in groups as we didn’t have school yet to accommodate students to study and learn magic in a safe environment.”

“So...these spells are from that period?” Serenity asked with careful tone.

“It appeared so. Magic from those ages is powerful and ancient, it’s not something that students should have.” Dumbledore took the paper. “As most, magic during that age is considered as dark arts.”

“What?”

“They require sacrifices or blood offering. Any magic that requires such a thing in our time and age is considered as dark arts.” Dumbledore said it gently and yet with the seriousness of a professor. “It’s not something you all should be involved in.”

“If it’s all being cleared, I will keep this paper.”

“Why?” Allen asked, too fast for anyone to stop him.

“First, it’s too dangerous. Second, it’s better that no one knew about this.” Dumbledore gently told them off. “And third, it can be a good learning material for historians. I’m thinking of sending this to them, for better safe-keeping.”

“We understand, professor.” Serenity thanked him, and also mentally happy that she made that fake copy before showing it to Dumbledore. They said their goodbyes before leaving.

“And Serenity,” Dumbledore called her out. “Despite your warning, it appears that the Ministry of Magic pushed everyone into finishing this job soon, so your uncle and his Aurors will be hunting this creature tonight.”

“Wait, but-”

“I’m sorry, there’s nothing we can do about it.” Dumbledore looked apologetic. “I make sure our Hospital Wing is prepared for the worst outcome and also few people to carry the injured to the hospital as fast as they can.”

“Uncle…”

“It’s their job, Serenity. Even your mum understands it.” Dumbledore could only comfort her before sending them off.

“What warning?” Astor asked in a full serious tone. “Is it related to that?”

“......yes.” Serenity answered quietly.

“That?” Regina asked carefully.

“I have a dream...a bad omen dream…” Serenity explained it, trying to hold up her fear. “I dreamed about my uncle and his team being killed in the Forest.”

“That’s why you woke up screaming twice in the row…” Regina said it in full of understanding. “Not to mention you also sleep for a few hours lately. Don’t lie to me, I know it.”

“If you’re in Gryffindor dormitory, I will be nagging you to sleep.”

“Selwyn, since when you’re caring for Serenity?” Allen pointed that out. “Don’t tell me-”

“We’re not!” Both Serenity and Astor denied it.

“Anyway, I can’t let them walk into a death trap.” Serenity quickly changed the subject. “I have to do something about it.”

“Not you, we have to do something.” Astor corrected it.

“Yes, you’re not alone in this matter.”

“We will help. We’re friends after all.”

“......Well, I hope you guys don’t mind the plan I’m thinking of.”

~0~0~0~

“I take it back, we’re going too far on this!”

Astor yelled in frustration when Serenity was brewing potion in some small storage room that’s hidden in the almost-abandoned corridor. Regina and Allen were reluctant, but still helping her. Serenity was in full focus as she kept brewing the mystery potion.

“I just hope you’re not thinking of poisoning them.”

“Of course not.” Serenity finally spoke up. “I’m making the Sleeping Draught. Simple but powerful potion. I’m surprised you don’t recognize it from the ingredients.”

“I’m not a Slytherin, remember.” Astor sighed, knowing fully well that Slytherin students were great with potions.

“By the way, will it work? I mean they have to consume this potion at one point.” Allen asked reluctantly. “Should it be better with Drowsiness Draught? It produces smoke to be inhaled.”

“......I don’t know how to brew that…” Serenity shyly answered that.

“And you stressed out with the fact I don’t know Sleeping Draught!” Astor grumbled in annoyance.

“It’s one of the beginner potions that we brewed before! Plus, potions aren’t exactly my strong point, I only know healing potions or potions to cure negative alliaments.”

That cued their almost-daily argument between them, but it didn’t last long because Serenity had to be focused with the brewing. While all three of them were talking idly, Astor was kind of thinking of something before speaking up.

“Professor Dumbledore mentioned a warning from you…” Astor wondered it out loud. “Why did he trust it?”

“What are you talking about?” Allen asked confusedly.

“I just don’t get it.” Astor looked into Serenity. “They trust warnings from you and take it seriously. Why?”

“...Guess it’s about time to tell you guys…” Serenity sighed and took a deep breath. “I have Seer talent and sometimes I have future visions in my dreams.”

“You’re… You’re a Seer?!” Regina and Allen were shocked to hear it while Astor somewhat got the hints.

“That explained a lot. You are always one step ahead from those bullies and turn their pranks and humiliation at them in perfect timing.” Astor smirked. “Too perfect to be honest.”

“Don’t tell me! You’re using your talent on exams too!” Allen exclaimed.

“No, I don’t… Well, more like I can’t.” Serenity explained. “On normal condition, I can only see the immediate future within 10 to 15 minutes before it directly happens to me. With more intense control, I can see the immediate future within 1-3 seconds, but it’s tiring me out. For something like the warning I told them, it always appears in dreams and I can’t control it.”

“Even so, it’s awesome.” Allen was amazed by it. “Why are you not telling anyone else?”

“It’s a stupid question, Hughes.” Astor cut in. “Seers are already a rare talent, let alone someone who has some sort of control over that. Speaking of control, who taught you that?”

“......I would rather not talk about that man.” Serenity suddenly went quiet and made herself busy filling the Sleeping Draught into smaller containers. There was a finality tone in that, so no one asked it more.

“So… do you always have such bad vision as dreams?” Regina tried to change the subject a bit.

“Not always, occasionally I dream about good things.” Serenity gave them a small smile. “I occasionally dreamed about my twin baby brothers and my mum’s marriage before it happened. I still remember I didn’t get it at all until that event in New York happened.”

“Event in New York… don’t tell me, you’re there when they captured Grindelwald?!” Astor was surprised about it, completely missed her flinching a bit when he mentioned that name.

“Yes… I was there. Afterall, it’s my Mum who captured him.” Serenity told them the half-truth, since they decided to keep her involvement in capturing him as secret. Everyone agreed quickly because she’s still a minor and MACUSA couldn’t go against their President and Director of Magical Security at the same time.

“It’s such a shame that he got away again and now he’s in hiding.” Astor commented lightly. “I believe there’s one time he almost got caught again, but he got away again.”

“He is… at least we’re safe here.” Serenity said in a monotone tone before completely changing the subject. “Anyway, we should find a way to have them consume these before going to the Forest tonight.”

“Their food is easier.”

“I don’t think we can enter the Food Hall or know which food is for them.”

“Plus, it’s too obvious.”

“......I have another crazy plan though, but I don’t know if it will work out or not…”

“.........I’m so worried about hearing that now.”

~0~0~0~

“We agree, we don’t know if it’s going to work.”

All four of them were now out in the Forest, under Serenity’s guidance and in company of Marius and Cosette. Regina and Allen were with Marius who was more used to inexperienced riders while Serenity and Astor were with Cosette who was still untamed in some ways and still considered dangerous with strangers.

When they arrived at the meeting point for the Ministry staff, they weren’t there yet.

“Seems your prediction is spot-on.” Allen commented in awe. Before going there, Serenity managed to predict when they would be leaving for the Forest, making them arrive 15 minutes early from them.

“Alright, we better get ready then.” Serenity pulled out the small bottles of Sleeping Draught from her enchanted bag. “I just hope this bottle is easily breakable… The effect may be shorter since I dissolved it with some water to make these out.”

“I feel bad for them…” Regina commented. “I mean we will be throwing these at their faces.”

“We have no choice, Frynell.” Astor argued. “We’re doing this to avoid the terrible thing that will happen in her dream.”

“They’re coming.” Serenity cut off. “Let’s do this.”

All four of them pulled out their wand and quietly casted “Fumos”. Smoke came out from their wands and shrouded a good portion of the area. A simple “Wingardium Leviosa” and the bottles were floating and ready to be thrown at whoever was coming.

Like Serenity predicted, they were arriving one by one. They didn’t seem to be surprised with the smoke right now as the Forest was already weird enough to be understood. They could hear Theseus from distance giving orders to his Aurors before heading.

On the count of 3, all four of them launched the bottles.

They could hear some grunts and such, but it seems only a few got affected by it.

“Confundo.” Regina quickly casted it on some of the Aurors who weren't affected by the Draught, making them confused with the situation they were having right now.

They could hear Theseus got busy with the current situation and tried to handle the situation with the few Aurors left, leaving them a chance to seek the mutated Griffin.

Riding Marius and Cosette was faster to reach the place of the last attack, and also the place where Serenity and Astor saw the Will-o'-the-wisp for the first time.

“So, this is where you guys saw that lil blue fire.” Allen wondered as they looked around.

“It’s so eerie right now…” Regina said it with a hint of fear and discomfort.

“Forest during the night is never a good place in the first place…” Serenity told them. “Stick together, we don’t know what lurks in the darkness.”

“Scamander.” Astor nugged her, pointing the Will-o'-the-wisp at the distance. One by one, they appeared and created a path that led them somewhere.

“A hope or goal that leads one on but is impossible to reach, or something one finds sinister and confounding…” Serenity commented. “I don’t know where it will lead us.”

“Well, we’re already this far…” Astor responded with a hint of excitement. “I will take the chance.”

Astor stepped in and followed the Will-o'-the-wisp, following Serenity, Regina and Allen shortly after him. Allen and Regina were holding each other to support each other while Serenity followed Astor directly from behind. Being an Alpha, it’s Astor’s nature to lead and protect, especially right now he’s the male alpha with female alpha and 2 Betas behind him.

After a while, they reached a small clearing with a strange arrangement of rune stones with a monolith standing alone in the middle. Strangely, Marius and Cosette refused to come into the clearing and clearly, they looked distressed about something in the clearing.

“What’s this…” Serenity sounded in awe. “This place…. It has strong and pure magic surrounding this place.”

“Is it a good thing or bad thing?” Allen asked carefully.

“Both. I don’t know what’s in there, but it’s clear that even magical creatures don’t like it.” Serenity tried to analyze. “It can act as a barrier to protect something.”

“Let’s go…” Astor stepped in bravely, the rest followed him from behind.

“Rune stones… Maybe I can study this.” Allen commented when he saw the rune stones. Regina also looked amazed by the arrangement.

“What’s wrong?” Astor asked when he noticed Serenity came close to the monolith.

“It’s written in the same language as in the notebook…” Serenity analyzed a bit. “I think it’s also written by the same person as well, a person's handwriting is hard to copy and each is unique.”

When Serenity attempted to touch it, a loud shriek from above and loud thud of landing. The mutated Griffin landed and it looked angry.

“Disperse!”

Astor quickly went over to Regina and Allen while Serenity ended up on the other side. Seeing she was alone, the Griffin went after him.

“Impedimenta!” Astor quickly casted to stop its movement, giving a window for Serenity to get a better cover before the Griffin broke free from the spell easily.

“Expelliarmus!” Serenity quickly threw a spell before dodging.

“Incendio!”

“Depulso!”

Every tried their best to fight it off, throwing every spell they knew to hurt it. However, none wasn’t doing anything at all. The Griffin jumped from one person to another, attacking anyone who stood in front of it. Serenity was running out of spells when Griffin jumped at her, but she managed to dodge before the claw hit her.

“Depulso!” Astor casted as he dragged Serenity from it, the notebook fell from her bag after the fall. Serenity quickly grabbed it before realizing something.

“We...can use the spell from this notebook….”

“You’re crazy?! Remember what Professor Dumbledore said, it can be dark art!” Astor scolded her.

“This can be our only chance to kill it!” Serenity argued back. “It’s do or die!”

“Fine!” Astor gave up. “But we don’t know which one to do it!”

“... Cover me for 5 minutes.” Serenity opened the book. “I will predict which spell that can kill it.”

“Fine, you better not push yourself too far.” Astor agreed and fought it off. Allen came to her side to help her while Regina backed Astor up.

Predicting within 1-3 seconds in a short time frame was more than pushing herself far. It caused her great discomfort and confusion as she couldn’t tell which one was the current present or her prediction. She almost threw up with all the short predictions, making Allen worried. She tried not to show it to Astor knowing it would break his concentration.

“Got it!” Serenity shouted. “Everyone, stay back!”

Astor and Regina quickly dodged to sides.

“Ástryce!”

A large fireball emerged from her wand and struck Griffin. The Griffin shrieked in great pain while Serenity grunted in pain. There was a mark around her hand which she used to cast the spell. She didn’t predict this part that the magic would backfire at her as she focused on killing the Griffin.

“It doesn’t die...” Astor spoke up in realization before coming to her side. “Hey, hey, are you alright?!”

“I’m fine… I think…” Serenity said in pain. “But I don’t think I can cast it again.”

“Ástryce!” Allen tried it, but nothing happened. “I can’t do it!”

“Ástryce!” Regina tried it and also had the same result. “What happened?!”

“Seems like I’m the only one who can do it…” Serenity said, trying her best to hold back the pain. She tried to pick up her wand, but Astor took her hand instead.

“Transfer your magic through me.” Astor said in full of seriousness. “I can handle the pain. Just do it.”

“Fine…” Serenity concentrated as Astor felt a warm feeling through his arm. The Griffin got up and charged them.

“Ástryce!”

Both of them said the same spell, the fireball that emerged was bigger than the one Serenity casted. It hit Griffin and the Griffin shrieked in great pain before dissolved into nothing else. Astor fell on his knees, feeling the same great pain like Serenity and also pulling her as well since Serenity was still holding his hand tight. Regina quickly came to their side and Allen searched through Serenity’s enchanted bag and pulled out the Wiggenweld Potions for both of them.

“It helps a bit…”

“Yeah… It’s better than nothing…”

Both of them drank the potion and it helped a bit. Serenity even used Healing Spell to heal them, but it didn’t help much as Serenity was exhausted from constant short prediction and casted an old spell twice in the row that either of them knew if there was side effect from it. However, the discomfort and pain were greatly reduced which was fine for them. Then, the group realized something.

The words on the monolith were lit up.

Looking at each other, four of them were in silent understanding. Allen was lending Astor his shoulder while Regina was lending hers to Serenity and they walked over there. All of them finally felt the exhaustion from the battle as their adrenaline was slowly washed away. When they reached the front of the monolith, the words brightened up and there were small tremors around them. The monolith was slowly opened up and revealed stairs to underground.

“Well, we are already this far…”

“Let’s go.”

And they went inside, into the great unknown.

~0~0~0~

As they walked down the stairs, the lantern lit up to light up their way.

They finally reached the end of the stair, a sole lonely door was at the end. Allen opened up the door and revealed a large dusty room. All of them were coughing up because the amount of dust was so great that all of them knew it had been there for a very  _ very _ long time.

“Sco-” cough cough “Scourg-” cough cough “blimey! Scourgify!” Allen casted the spell while coughing. Regina did the same thing to help Allen as the amount of dust was too much for one spell to clean.

Finally, the room was bearable to be entered now. Astor and Serenity, who got their strength back just a bit, walked around to see what’s in there using Lumos as the room wasn’t lighten up at all. Astor helped Allen to open up a very  _ very  _ rusty window that, in their amaze, was actually leading up to outside. They were grateful about it because it’s so suffocating. Regina was looking at the mountain of books that’s laying around the floor near the bookshelves, it’s like they ran out spaces for books in the bookshelves and just put it down somewhere near it.

Serenity checked out the working spaces. There were herbs, burners, glasses, and many more, it’s like it’s where they researched potions or perhaps magic spells. There were books and parchments that’s clearly being read many times and maybe some were written.

“This book… Ah!” Regina tried to pull out a book, which turned out to be a switch. A hidden drawer at the working desk was revealed. Serenity checked it out and it’s an old parchment paper...and it's in great condition as well.

“Is this...a map?” Serenity wondered as she opened it up. It looked like a map of this room, with an obvious “X” mark on the wall near the working desk.

“It should be....here?” Serenity tried to search through and accidently pressed a switch, hearing a nearby “click” and a painting was slightly hung out. With the help from Astor, they put down the painting and revealed another small cabinet that’s the exact same from the one they found in the Restriction Section.

“There’s no lock this time…” Astor commented in disappointment.

“Myrddin…” Serenity muttered as she traced the name on the cabinet door. She noticed the faded darken area on the wooden cabinet door.

“Blood offering…” Serenity muttered lowly that everyone didn’t notice until she suddenly bit her thumb before they could stop her or say anything when she drew her blood to the darken part of the cabinet door.

It seemed it accepted her blood offering because the blood in that part was travelling to the words and made it glow in red. The cabinet door was opened and revealed another secret. The inside of the cabinet was protected by some sort of bubble-like barrier, it seemed it was protecting the blue crystal that’s floating at the center.

It was the most beautiful blue crystal they had ever seen, it’s like a small part of the sky itself was trapped as this crystal.

Regina attempted to reach the crystal, but the bubble-like barrier just bounced her hand back.

Astor and Allen also had the same failure.

Serenity, on the other hand, passed the barrier and in hesitation and fear, she grabbed the crystal.

And she screamed.

From her hand, a molting lava feeling was travelling slowly from the hand that grabbed the crystal to the very core of her body. She left being thrown away and remade at the same time, making her writhing and clutching her hand in great pain, much greater pain than she felt when she casted that old spell. This pain was on equal standing when she first got the taste of that Curse. Her head was spinning and her ears were ringing, she even didn’t hear her friends yelling and shouting in worry and fear and their hands trying to hold her down. She even didn’t feel the potion in her mouth and almost choked to it.

In the few agony minutes, she welcomed the darkness.

_ “The wheels of Destiny are finally moving… Go forward, young heiress.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and support~ Comments are much appreciated~
> 
> [Tumblr.](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/) I accept comments and prompts (if you guys have one for me) or just hang out with the memes and other things I shared :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeated, my beta reader is currently busy with the studies and I don't want to disturb it

When she woke up, everything was so bright, sensitive and alert.

From the air surrounding her to the blanket that’s tucked neatly to the water at the water basin at the nightstand to the soft afternoon sunshine from the window. However, at the same time, Serenity felt all her senses were sharper than before. She still remembered the pain and agony from that time and it felt like it’s nonexistent. Her body was lighter than usual. She finally sensed the soft breathing beside her and the gentle hand that’s resting comfortably on hers.

It was her mother.

“...Mum?” Serenity called him softly, waking him up from the nap he took.

“Se...Serenity?!” Her mum jumped from his sleep and hugged her. She could feel wetness from his sobbing and trembling hands. “Child, you made us lose our minds when we heard it from Theseus and Professor Dumbledore.”

“What happened…”

“You slept for 2 weeks, Ms. Scamander-Graves.” Mrs. Felide, one of the school healers, informed her. “It’s strange, considering there’s no illness, hexes or curses inflicted on you. You’re simply exhausted from whatever ordeal you have been through.”

“Professor Dumbledore already checked on you if you have any curses or dark arts inflicted on you.” Her mum told her. “He found none and yet, you slept for 2 weeks. Theseus called me and Percy when you didn’t wake up after 3 days.”

“Everyone… How’s everyone?” Serenity asked, worried about her friends.

“They’re fine. One of the guys… Selwyn I believe, he also admitted to the Hospital Wing when he also passed out as soon as Theseus and the Aurors found you all. He woke up after 3 days, but you didn’t.” Her mum told her slowly. “He and others had been visiting you for the past 2 weeks, especially him. He and Regina stayed with me for the longest.”

“I see…. Everyone is safe.” Serenity was relieved hearing that.

“You worried about others before yourself…” Even though it sounded like he’s scolding her, she still noticed the small smile on his face.

“But you still have to face the consequences of your action, Serenity.” Professor Dumbledore spoke up as soon as he entered the Hospital Wing. “It’s good to see you already wake up.”

“Considered we broke too many rules and put our lives in danger…” Serenity realized it in horror.

“You and your friends will have detention from tomorrow until the End of Term and 100 House Points from each of you are already taken.” Professor Dumbledore spoke it as he put down pastries for her mum. “Consider yourself and your friends lucky, the Headmaster wanted to give you all heavier punishment if Theseus and I didn’t intervene.”

“Speaking of uncle…”

“Theseus was already suspicious of you, so he had someone follow you around the school ground.” His mum told her. “Although, it appeared they didn’t do a good job of it because they failed to notice you brewed Sleeping Draught in secret and entered the Forest with your friends on that day.”

“Nothing escaped from uncle…”

“Well, he already picked up your scent near the attack zones and around the Forest, so he was already suspicious if you knew something about this mutated Griffin.”

“I completely forget about scents...”

“And that’s your biggest mistake.” Her father commented while entering the Hospital Wing. “Although I have to admit your plan is reckless, but a good one. Perhaps I should teach you more about stealth next time.”

“Don’t encourage her more. No, more like don’t teach her unnecessary things.” Her uncle scolded him.

“It’s a good lesson.”

“I think she’s still too young to be taught that, Percy.” Her mother cut him off. “Anyway, it’s good she’s now awake, but we still need to check her.”

“Check me?” Serenity wondered.

“Sweetheart, you and your friends just entered an unknown chamber hidden with a very powerful Disillusionment Charm that’s completely fooled Theseus, Aurors and also Professor Dumbledore.”

“Really??” Serenity was shocked to hear that, everyone looked complicated with that fact.

“It was completely hidden until the very moment.” Professor Dombledore explained solemnly. “We all don’t know why four of you could see what lies after that charm.”

“......Something guided us.” Serenity told them the half-truth. “We also don’t know why, but it guided us.”

All the adults looked at each other and nodded.

“We managed to find you all when the charm was lifted to show where you all were, but the moment we stepped outside, it was gone.” Uncle Theseus explained. “After 3 days of searching, we couldn’t find it. We tried to have your friends guided us to that place, but they couldn’t find it.”

“...So you guys are expecting me to guide everyone to that place?” Serenity asked carefully.

“You’re the last one who hasn't gone back to that place.” Her father said it, he looked like he didn’t want her to do this. “There might be a clue about the Griffin in that place.”

“But first, we have to check on you.” Her mother cut it off, trying to reassure her. “And that crystal on your hand.”

“Crystal?” Serenity was confused until she finally saw what’s on her hand and flinched, remembering what happened that night. Professor Dumbledore took the crystal from her hand and casted some spells she didn’t recognize.

“...This is… This thing still exists…”

“Is it dangerous?” Her mother asked in full of worry.

“It’s the opposite. This is what we can call ‘Magic Jewel’.” Professor smiled. “In the old days, it’s one of the cores that wizardkind used to make wand or staff in the past, but it’s hard to obtain it and thus wandmakers switched to another magical core, such as dragon heartstrings and much more. Nowadays, this core is almost nonexistent...well, until now.”

“Hard to obtain?”

“More like, only a select few knew how to make it and perhaps also no one knew where they existed, it’s dying out during the time wizardkind had to hide from muggles as no one could pass it down. Too bad we have little record during that era as well. The last remaining wands and staffs that still had it are being kept by the Department of Mysteries to be exchanged of how it was created.”

“So, it’s not dangerous?” Her father’s turn to ask, again in full of worry.

“It’s not. It’s more like once-a-lifetime treasure.” He gave it back to Serenity. “Your treasure, Serenity. You can keep it.”

“If Professor said so…” Serenity accepted it shyly. The core was shining when she held it, she could’ve sworn the color was dull when Professor Dumbledore held it to examine the core.

Mrs. Felide checked on her thoroughly and then ensured everyone she was fine and healthy. Professor Dombledore also checked on her again if there were any dark arts or dark charms inflicted on her and found none as well. With that, they deemed she was healthy enough, although Mrs. Felide told her to get more rest during the winter holiday next month.

The next day, her father returned to his job after ensuring she was alright, but her mother decided to stay for a while to investigate the aftermath of this incident. However, she could tell he was mainly worried about her well-being. The Core was made into a simple necklace charm by her mother, looking happy to see it suited her.

“Serenity!” Her friends, including the twins, jumped on her and pulled her into a group hug with Astor staying on the sideline.

“We’re so worried!”

“You were unconscious for 2 full weeks!”

“We’re afraid for the worst!”

And so on and so on.

“Look, I’m alright…” Serenity tried to reassure her friends. “Nothing strange and Mrs. Felide told me I’m already healthy enough.”

“How’s your hand, Selwyn?” Serenity turned to Astor.

“Fine. It’s nothing.” Astor played it strong. “There’s marks from that time we casted it together, but it looks cool.”

“It’s a badge of honor.” Her uncle said it proudly.

“Although it’s so reckless of two of you to cast unknown magic.” Professor Dumbledore scolded them.

“But everything is alright in the end.” Her mother said it to bring up the good atmosphere.

If only it’s true.

~0~0~0~

For the past next week after she’s awake, Serenity was overwhelmed for the first time. She’s missing 2 weeks worth of classes and lessons, so she had to rely on everyone to teach her what she was missing and also doing her homework as well. Her detention also took place as Professor Dumbledore’s assistant in his office and classroom while Astor, Allen and Regina were working in the Kitchens with the House Elves.

Then, she got called to serve her detention with the Aurors.

“You will be alright, Serenity?” Her mother asked, still worried as always.

“I’m fine. I miss the Forest so badly.” Serenity couldn’t help, but get excited because she was forbidden to enter the Forbidden Forest until the End of Term as part of her detention. However, it didn’t count when she’s tasked to help the Aurors.

But… As soon as she entered, something was completely off.

She could feel every rock, tree and creature living in the Forest, as in she was actually part of the Forest.

“... Hey, are you really alright?” Astor called her out. He insisted on coming as well, so Professor Dumbledore allowed it as part of his detention as well.

“Ye-Yeah, I’m fine.” Serenity tried to play it off, taking her steps into the Forest.

But it felt like the Forest was watching every movement and if she made a wrong move, she felt she would be eaten by the Forest itself.

“Is that?! Marius! Cosette!” Serenity jumped in happiness to see her Hippogriff friends, but they were on guard with her arrival.

“...Marius? Cosette? It’s me, remember!” Serenity called them out again, this time they were backing up as she’s coming closer to them.

“Something really happened to you, Serenity. Something drastic that even we can’t detect.” Her mother called her out. “The creatures never lie and they follow their instincts.”

Serenity wanted to lie, or tell a half-truth, however she knew it was hopeless. If she denied or lied, she would dig her own grave.

“......yes.” She finally admitted it, slowly. “But I don’t know what happened to me as well.”

“...I’m actually concerned about you.” Astor spoke up. “You’re messing up spells during Charm and DADA classes, I didn’t pay too much attention to it since you just slept for 2 weeks and thought you just...haven’t ‘woke up yet’. You’re not really good at Transfiguration from the beginning, but you did worse than normally lately. On the other hand, you did much better in Herbology and Astronomy to the point Professor Fauns and Professor Ashe noticed it. Astronomy is one of your worst subjects!”

“Did you….pay that much attention?” It’s Serenity’s time to be slightly concerned.

“I’m worried alright!”

“It’s good to have someone this concerned about you.” Her mother commented with a little smile. “However, I’m concerned too now.”

“You’re good at charms.” Her uncle pointed it out. “You don’t mess up spells unless there’s a solid reason for it.”

“...It feels different.” Serenity explained. “It’s like...back when I first learnt magic in the past, but this time, I feel like everything feels so wrong and I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Other than that, everything is fine?”

“...Yes.” She couldn’t truly know why now all her senses were hypersensitive that she knew the selkies and Grindylows that’s living in the Great Lake when she didn’t see them at all, even from the Slytherin Dormitory. Even right now, she could feel that Mountain Trolls were roaming nearby.

“No wonder why we didn’t detect any curses on you.” Her uncle said it. “Perhaps something happened to your magic force, something none of us could explain. Since you can still use magic, I think yours got disturbed after trying to cast a very old spell.”

“Is it good news or bad news?” Her mother asked with a hint of worry.

“Probably it’s alright… We don’t know how to check on those, but since she’s alright and can still use magic, it’s quite a good news.”

Her mother looked relieved with it.

“But we can’t dismiss the fact her magic can go haywire if she can’t control it now. Do you remember all the troubles we had when we’re teaching her magic for the first time?”

Astor looked at both adults and then to Serenity who looked away in embarrassment.

“What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Astor shut up after feeling seriously threatened by Serenity.

~0~0~0~

The Winter Holiday was tiring for this year.

Uncle Theseus didn’t let go of the fact her magic core was “disturbed” in some ways that her father was teaching her in very strict manners, almost like teaching an unruly newbie Auror according to Uncle, throughout the holiday. Not a single day she didn’t blow up something or got bruises which made her Mother worried sick, but she knew deep down that he knew that it was necessary for her current condition and just welcomed them with his warm welcoming smile and then gently treated all the cuts and bruises she from from that day's training. Thanks to her father’s strict training and teaching, her magic flourished even more and Serenity was both happy and sad. Happy that she was stronger than before, but sad because she knew she became more danger for those around her.

But what made her even sadder was the fact the creatures she had been taking care of alongside her mother for years were also avoiding her as they were sensing it wasn’t completely “her”. That also included her 3 companions that grew up with her since the beginning. From that day, she avoided her mother’s invitations to go and meet the creatures for weeks with the excuses that she was busy training with her father until her mother came and sat beside her one night.

“I’m fine, mum.” Serenity quietly said it as she tried to focus on reading the new spell book.

“You haven’t visited the creatures.” Mother told her gently and softly. “They miss you.”

“They don’t.” Serenity straight up denied it.

“Don’t say that, sweetheart.” Her mother took the seat beside her. “They’re just...slightly unaware that it’s you.”

“They still avoid me.”

“...Diana, look at me.” Her mother called her gently. “It is true that creatures trust their instincts more than humans, they rely on such instincts to survive in the world. However, that alone doesn't decide it, there’s also bonds in them. Trust your bonds that you created with them and they will be aware that it’s you.”

“...Promise?”

“I promise it, my little hope.”

That next morning, she found the piles of her 3 companions sleeping in front of her bedroom door. Snoopy yawned as he awoke from his slumber and happy to see her came out. Trix rubbed her body all over her legs. Amber was flying around her, just like her usual antics to hurry her up to give her breakfast. At that moment, Serenity was crying in relief and decided to try it again, to love and take care of those beautiful creatures.

Everyone was finally relieved now as things were slowly turning back to normal. Serenity was slowly gaining more control of her magic and seemingly more powerful than before. The creatures were less wary around her now after she showered them with her usual love and caring to them. She spent more time with Modesty, Credence, Nagini, Tina, Queenie and Jacob and less time in her training. Her father understood it and was happy about it since she was smiling more than before.

“Serenity, I want you to have this.” Her father showed her a silver bracelet. It had a simple design with some small crystalized rose flowers decorations.

“What is this, father?” She asked curiously.

“This was actually Magic Tracker and Limiter.” Her father sounded in a bit of pain as he explained it. “We Aurors use this for ex-convicts to trace them down in case they go back to their criminal life and also limit their magic power just in case for the worst possible outcome. I asked for one and had a friend of mine to tweak it to look like a nice simple bracelet.”

Now she understood it.

“I don’t like you wearing something that ex-convicts wear in order for them to be released from prison. You’re my honest and strong-willed daughter.” He looked in even more pain. “But your magic has turned more powerful than how I expected in the past, I want to prepare for the time you may lose in your emotions and lash out. I don’t want you to hurt anyone, both strangers and your friends, when you lose your emotion one day.”

“I understand, father.”

“Thank you and I’m sorry.” Her father gave her a smile as he slipped the bracelet into her wrist. Immediately she felt her magic was toned down and settled nicely, almost felt like it was before her magic core was “disturbed”, but her newly-hypersensitive senses were still presented and felt like it was just toned down a bit and her magic was still powerful. It was alright for her.

And the Holiday was over on a good note.

~0~0~0~

Everything turned out fantastic in school.

Professor Dumbledore and her uncle didn’t add her and her friends’ “involvement” in killing the mutated Griffin and thus there was no news that implied or said their names. The teachers knew about it and kept it secret among students, but of course there were rumors going around and they were alright with it as long as they didn’t give those gossipers more fuel to talk about. Eventually the rumors died down as soon as the Quidditch Season was coming.

“For some reasons, I know you will be in this place.”

Serenity didn’t need to know who was coming. Ever since the day they struck partnership, Astor became a regular visitor to her secret hideout, saying this place may be small but less suffocating than anywhere in the school. Even though they already defeated the mutated Griffin, Astor stubbornly told her that “they were far from done being partners”.

“What do you want, Selwyn?”

“I brought more pumpkin pastries for the branch mates.” Astor happily showed the pastries which Eddie and his branch jumped down from their home tree to devour the fresh pastries. Astor got along with the creatures in this place since he bribed them all.

“I thought your Detention wasn’t finished yet.”

“I finished it faster than usual.” Astor took a seat and stroked the nifflers. “What  _ are  _ you doing?”

“...Researching.”

“Researching what?”

“The spells from that old notebook.”

“What?!” Astor yelled in disbelief. “Don’t you listen to Professor Dumbledore?! Those spells are potentially dangerous and can be dark arts!”

“I’m just curious.”

“Urgh… I will take a mental note to stop you immediately when you’re about to do something dangerous.” He complained, but half-heartedly. “Anyway, you can read it all? Wasn't that written in Old English? Hughes had a hard time translating it.”

“...For the reasons I can’t explain, I can read it like I read our textbook.”

“What?!”

It was one of the things she noticed right away. When she opened the notebook for the first time, she could read it like it was written in the English language she knew for her whole life. However, it was still in Old English.

“...Each time we meet, you become weirder and weirder. Not in the bad way of course.” Astor was astonished. “Seems I won’t get bored here when you’re around, I have too many boring people around me that want to be my friends.”

“I’m not your friend.”

“You’re my partner and equal.”

Serenity didn’t say anything on that remark, just quietly accepting that Astor would be sticking around for the longest time.

Not that she would complain about it.

~0~0~0~

On the quiet morning, the whole school was shaken by something big.

Serenity and her friends were in the middle of their DADA class when Serenity saw a vision of a dragon, a very angry dragon, coming very fast to the school. It was an Ukrainian Ironbelly. She could see it was rampaging around the school in great anger, as in it wanted to turn the school upside-down.

“Professor!”

“Do you have a question, Ms. Scamander-Graves?” Professor Dumbledore asked as he was still writing on the blackboard.

“Something is coming!”

That remark alone stopped him and turned around, looking serious.

“What is this something?”

“A dragon!” It sounded ridiculous, her classmates were laughing and whispering that “she must be day-dreaming”. Regina and Allen looked at her in worry while Astor was in high alert, knowing it was real.

“Believe me! It will be in any min-!”

Something large and powerful shook the entire classroom, making everyone scream in fear and confusion. The large rumble caused the things around the classroom falling apart, the chandelier couldn’t hold its weight and fell down.

“Immobulus!”

Professor Dumbledore quickly casted the spell to stop the artifacts and chandelier mid-air before hitting the students. Astor already stood in protective stance to protect Serenity, Regina and Allen.

“Students, stay calm and stay put.” Professor said it very seriously. “Serenity, do you recognize the dragon you saw?”

“It’s an Ukrainian Ironbelly, Professor.” Serenity answered quickly. “It will be rampaging the school anytime soon.”

“Is it from the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary?”

“I...think so. I think it came from that direction.”

“Then, the dragonologists in the Sanctuary already know and on their way to subdue the dragon.” Professor said that as he was about to leave the class. “We will gather at the Great Hall now! Stick with your group and move safely!”

Astor quickly took Serenity’s hand, but she brushed it off.

“Take Regina and Allen with you, I will be taking the twins with me.” Serenity informed him as she felt a pair of hands clutching her school robe and she already knew whose hands were. Aside from Regina, Allen and Astor, only the twins that were sticking around her.

“You better stick near me.” Astor ordered firmly before taking the hand and lead of Regina and Allen. Serenity looked behind her and saw the twin omegas were terrified. Omegas always seeked comfort with the alphas they were familiar with, in this case it was her.

Iris looked more terrified compared to Lily, clinging to her tighter than to Serenity. Lily tried to look brave in front of her twin sister, but Serenity knew she was afraid as well. Quietly, Serenity took the lead and led them out the classroom with everyone, Astor looked behind too many times to make sure Serenity and the twins were right behind him. Everytime he didn that, she shot a disbelief look while Astor got grumpier with it.

“Professor Dumbledore!”

“Minerva.” Professor McGonagall came out from another side of the hallway, with students from her Transfiguration Class behind her.

“Minerva, I want you to take the students to the Great Hall, I will be helping the others to subdue this dragon.”

“Certainly.” Professor McGonagall quickly agreed and the students quickly moved with her while Professor Dumbledore left them quickly.

While they were quickly moving to the Great Hall, everyone was shocked by the strength of the wind as the dragon passed outside the hall. Astor and Serenity were covering others and each other, good thing the dragon just passed by.

_ “My eggs! My children! Where are they!!!” _

“Huh?”

“What’s wrong?” Astor asked, noticing her confused look.

“I heard...something.”

“It’s not the time for a joke, Scamander.”

“I swear I heard it!” Serenity insisted. “Something about….eggs…”

“Eggs?” Regina asked in confusion.

“......Someone in this school has her eggs.”

“What?!” Allen responded in disbelief. “I thought it was forbidden to do so.”

“Of course. It’s called smuggling.” Her tone was dangerously low. “Someone in this school managed to get their hands of her eggs from a smuggler.”

“Did you say eggs?” The twins asked at the same time.

“We heard from rumors there’s some Gryffindor students got something rare from Knockturn Alley.”

“Some also witnessed that they looked for more firewood and took it somewhere else.”

“They must have the eggs!” Serenity fumed. “Dragons don’t keep their eggs in nests, the female dragons breathe fire to their eggs to keep it warm. We don’t have much time! The eggs will die if it’s not properly heated by the same heat from dragon flame!”

“What happens if we don’t find it?”

“The dragon will be rampaging until she’s killed.”

“That…sounds so not reassuring.”

“Mirthvale twins, do you know where that place is?!” Astor barked the question, making both twins flinched.

“Where… Tell us before it’s too late.” Serenity followed up.

“We...have the suspicion of where it is.”

“Follow us, it’s not that far from here.”

~0~0~0~

Not surprisingly, it’s a hidden room at an empty hallway near Gryffindor Tower.

“Someone’s in there.” Astor stopped them as he picked up the scents, making everyone alert.

“Get your wand ready.” Serenity commanded, pulling out her wand which everyone did the same. Astor and Serenity made sure Regina, Allen, and the twins were behind them when they barged into the room.

It was Ethan and Andrew Oakwood, looking surprised while holding the dragon eggs.

“The dragon eggs!”

“Wha-What are you guys doing here?!”

“The same reason as you guys.” Astor stepped in and attempted to grab the eggs. “We must return the eggs or the dragon will destroy the school!”

“We can’t!”

“Why…” Serenity spoke up, her tone was dangerously low and it made her friends flinched. “Why do you both need dragon eggs?”

“No-None of your business!”

A beam of magic hit the wall behind them, just a few inches missed from their faces.

“Answer me.” This time, even Astor flinched in fear as none of them saw her this pissed off.

“Cou-Courting gifts!” The eldest Oakwood answered in fear. “We brought it for courting gifts! For Valentine's day gift!”

“Sin-Since… Since chocolate or flowers aren’t her thing… We thought of giving her a dragon chick.” Ethan followed up. “Th-The one who can...hatch the egg before Valentine’s day...is the winner…”

“I see… Courting gifts…” Serenity lowered her wand at them, letting their guard down.

Before feeling the powerful punch in their faces.

“Both of you...are absolutely bloody wankers.” Serenity’s eyes turned yellow. “You both stole someone’s children and treated that children as some pets that can be gifted to some omegas to impress! You both are nothing, but bloody greedy wankers! Ak-!”

“Stop.” Astor grabbed her hand, stopping her at that moment. Her eyes turned back and just realized what she wanted to do.

“Scamander, they aren’t worth our time now.” Astor slowly told her off. “The eggs can still be saved. Focus on that.”

“Eggs...yes.” Serenity snapped back and grabbed the eggs from the stunned Oakwood brothers.

“Wa-!”

“Petrificus Totalus!” Both Regina and Allen casted at the same time, immobilizing them on the spot.

“So, this is a dragon egg.”

“It feels so hot when we touch it.”

The twins examined the dragon eggs as Serenity held it while they made their way to find the dragon. Allen made sure to lock the door before leaving them be in their petrified state. Serenity didn’t even look back and just walked away.

“Their magic cores are low, but stable.” Serenity examined it closely. “They’re...pulsing!”

“Bad news or good news?”

“Both. Good news is they’re about to be hatched sooner or later.” Serenity told them in a hurry. “Bad news is...it’s not hot enough for them to be hatched safely.”

“All six of us can do it!” Allen jumped in. “All of us with Fire-Making Spell!”

“That’s a good idea!” The twins agreed with him.

“Well, better than nothing.” They finally reached the courtyard. Serenity put the eggs down as everyone made a circle around the eggs.

“On go, everyone. 3...2...1...go!”

“Incendio!”

Six jets of fire came from all six of them, noting Serenity’s and Astor’s were the strongest out of six of them. The smoke from the burn unknowingly attached the dragon who flew away to avoid the teachers, landed near them and surprised everyone.

“Concentrate, everyone! I will take care of her!”

“Scamander! You bloody nerd!” Astor yelled in frustration when Serenity broke the charm and faced the dragon.

Serenity quickly put on Defensive Charm when it breathed fire unto them.

_ “Thief!” _ The voice spoke in great anger.  _ “My children! Thief! Give them back!” _

“It’s...coming from the dragon?” Serenity wondered as she took the stand.

_ “You dirty thief!” _ The dragon breathed even more powerful fire at her, her Defensive charm was cracking.

“Ca-Calm down!” Serenity shouted at the dragon. “Your children are safe! We’re trying to save them!”

_ “LIAR! YOU HUMANS ARE LIAR AND THIEVES!” _

“I said…” Serenity was getting frustrated, unknowingly her eyes turned yellow.  _ “I said calm down!” _

All of sudden, the dragon stopped its attack and sat down in confusion. Serenity put down her Defensive charm and walked towards her.

_ “Your children are saved, they’re about to get hatched.” _ Serenity spoke to the dragon.  _ “You will have them back. You have my words.” _

_ “Human...who can understand our kind?” _ The dragon looked surprised.  _ “Are you-” _

“Serenity, I think they’re hatching!” Allen called her out, breaking her concentration at the dragon.

“Stop the fire!” Serenity ordered them quickly, which they put down their wands and watched what happened.

Both eggs were moving, slowly at first before rapidly swinging back and forth after a few minutes and the waiting crack sound was finally there. The dragon chicks were cooing and trying to get up, making everyone awed.

_ “My children are finally hatched.” _ Serenity just noticed the dragon was right behind them, also watching her children hatched safely. It shocked everyone and scrambled back, Astor and Regina grabbed Serenity to fall back with them.

_ “What’s your name, human?” _

_ “My name…” _ Serenity responded back.  _ “I’m… Diana… Daughter of Artemis.” _

_ “Artemis… Yes, I remember him.” _ The dragon looked like she was smiling.  _ “The caretaker of my mother and my siblings. Now that I realize you have her dragon heartstring.” _

_ “You’re… Linda’s child?” _

_ “Yes, I remember him calling my mother with that name.”  _ The dragon quietly observed her.  _ “Now that I remember, mother once told us about a human child that called her out in the dead of the night. Her cry reached her from miles away while no humans could. Now, I can see why.” _

“Students!” Serenity finally turned around and saw Professor Dumbledore and other teachers were rushing at them. There were couples of unfamiliar faces right behind them, looking tired and exhausted. "Serenity, get away from it!”

“Pro-Professor, it’s alright.” Serenity tried to reassure the teachers. “She just...got angry at some thieves stealing her eggs and she came to get them back.”

The teachers finally noticed the dragon chicks that’s currently playing with her friends, Astor pretended not to care but quietly patted one whenever it asked him for a pat.

_ “Diana, daughter of Artemis.”  _ The dragon called her out.  _ “You have my thanks. Now, I will go back quietly to the Sanctuary together with my newborn children.” _

_ “Thank you. Have a safe trip back.” _

Serenity and everyone finally stepped back from the dragon and her children, letting the Dragonologists do their work to transport the dragon and her children. Some of them got the Mixture of brandy and chicken blood to nurse the dragon chicks while the rest were so confused about how well-behaved the dragon was.

Everyone told the teachers the whole story and were shocked to see students brought dragon eggs from an illegal dragon dealer. The twins guided Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore to the hidden room while Regina and Allen watched the Dragonologists transporting the dragon.

“Serenity.” Astor called her out. “What did you do?”

“What do you mean?” She was equally confused as Astor.

“You...spoke in a completely different language.” Allen pointed it out carefully.

“What?”

“We didn’t understand you at all when you faced the dragon.” Regina added.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Astor said it firmly. “What did you do…. No, what happened to you?”

“I…” Serenity avoided their gazes. “I...don’t know either.”

“... Well… At least it ended well.”

~0~0~0~

Despite everything that happened, it’s the End-of-Term.

Edward and Ethan Oakwood were punished by taking their privilege of visiting Hogsmeade and partaking Quidditch for the entire next year. They also had detention next year as well, starting right at the Start-of-Term. Gryffindor also lost 300 points due to their conducts. It was quite a huge impact that they lost the House Cup and Slytherin won this time.

The dragon incident made into news because the internal investigation conducted by the Aurors found out there was a Dragonologist who smuggled out dragon eggs and sold them to dragon dealers in order to pay his massive debt from his gambling hobby. Despite the school's effort to keep things as secret, this time her and her friends’ involvement were written as well because of the dragon flew to Hogwarts when tracking down her eggs. That day, Serenity received express mails from her parents, uncle and aunt, Tina and Cole, Queenie and Jacob. All of them asked what happened and Serenity wrote back with the whole story, minus the fact she somehow could speak to dragons.

When they came to pick her up, they were full of worry even though she already reassured them that she and her friends were alright.

“That boy? Isn’t he one of your friends?”

“No longer a friend.” Serenity coldly told them off, avoiding to meet Ethan at the train station.

“A fallout?”

“The one he can’t recover for.” Serenity was grateful that they didn’t ask anymore and switched the subject.

However, she didn’t realize she was earning a new nickname.

Helen of the Dragons.

~0~0~0~

“So, she can speak to dragons.”

“Yes, grandfather.”

“And her eyes also turn golden?”

“Yes, grandfather.”

“So, her power finally awakes. It won’t be long.”

“...Yes, grandfather.”

“This is for the glory of our family, my child.”

“I understand, grandfather.”

“You will bring honor to our bloodline...and to the lost cause we keep it alive for hundreds of years.”

“...”

“All left is to test her power. Release this beast on your next Term. Don’t fail me, child, or the consequences are fatal.”

“......Yes…… I understand, grandfather.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter in the new year XD Starting on this chapter/third year, things will be getting more interesting for Serenity :3

The Third Year had arrived and it kind of made Serenity sad a bit.

The twins passed their Quidditch tryouts for new Chaser positions and made it into the team, which made them busier this year. However, it didn’t stop them for gossiping and inviting her into practice matches. Even though all of them still had their core classes, some took different selective classes. Funny thing was all of them took the Care of Magical Creatures Class, making Serenity giggled. Serenity, now known for her Seer Talent after her sudden warning in DADA Class, took Divination and Study of Ancient Runes Classes as well.

“I don’t take Arithmancy because it’s conflicted with Ancient Runes Class.”

Serenity told them that as her reason. She couldn’t tell that she actually failed miserably when trying to predict the future using numbers when she tried it a couple times in the past with guidance from an Auror who was good with it. However, everyone somewhat understood why she didn’t take it. The twins already heard the rumors about how difficult that class was, which scared most of the students after all.

Allen, on the other hand, took that class because he found it interesting to learn. Lily and Iris both took Muggle Studies Class while, weirdly, Regina and Astor had similar selective classes as well. The only difference was Astor didn’t take Divination Class because he got into the Gryffindor team as their new Beater, which made him busier outside classes. Even so, Serenity sometimes found him in her hideout with her creatures.

However, what made everyone and every student worried the most, especially her parents, was they were at the early age of getting their first rut for alphas and heat for omegas. Less than half of the students had already experienced it during the Summer Break, so they were on either rut or heat suppressants. The school had its own corridor hidden in the Hospital Wing, which could only be accessed by the healers, and rut/heat rooms to accommodate students in their first rut or heat. After they went through it, the school finally could give them the suppressants.

It wouldn’t be a huge problem if Serenity was either Alpha or Omega.

Thanks to her unique secondary gender, the Sigma, she would be experiencing both rut and heat for the first time before she could use the specialized suppressants. The healer in the US who also tested her secondary gender for the first time swore secrecy and made sure that Serenity got the specialized suppressants from trusted suppliers as soon as she got into her first rut and heat. Until then, Serenity just hoped she got into her first rut, so that her true secondary gender remained as secret and got the rut suppressants first.

Good thing she memorized her mother’s homemade heat suppressants to the point she could make it by herself with the right ingredients.

The twins welcomed their younger brother into Hogwarts. A first-year student in Hufflepuff, just like the twins. Unlike the twins, their younger brother had light brown hair and green eyes. He’s as cheerful as his older sisters, but not the type to gossip around and didn’t want to join his sisters as “The Gossip Siblings”.

“I’m Jared Mirthvale. I apologize if my sisters have been troubling you.”

“Jared!” The twins yelled in embarrassment. Clearly Jared was the calmest one, even Lily who was calmer than Iris was still hyper-active whenever they caught on something that interested both of them.

Plus, Jared was clearly an Alpha through his musk scents, which was good for the twins in some ways. Blood-related Alphas, whatever they were younger or older, were naturally protective towards the Omegas in the family. Her Uncle Theseus was kind of the expectation because he was completely overprotective towards her mother. Proven with the fact in the past that he wouldn’t let any Alphas who couldn’t defeat him to mate with her mother.

This year would be so busy.

~0~0~0~

“Welcome to the Divination Class, the most difficult of all magical arts. I’m Professor Aya Laurel. I must warn you all if you do not have the Inner Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you and books can take you only so far in this field.”

The classroom had at least twenty small circular tables crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little pouffes. Everything was lit with dim, crimson light from the half-lifted curtains. It was stiflingly warm as the fire was burning underneath the copper kettle, which was also giving some smells of various herbs. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered tarot cards, countless silvery crystal balls and a huge array of teacups.

Something Serenity and Regina didn’t expect to see or experience. Same went with the small number of students who took this class.

“Ah, you there!” Professor Laurel called out and pointed at her. “My dear, your Inner Sight is the most excellent out of the students here. Ah…”

Serenity honestly was creeped out with this Professor.

“My dear, your fate is an interesting and yet dangerous one. There’s another 2 fates that’s interacting with you, the soulmate and the betrayer…. There’s another one, a very old and ancient soul, guiding you in your path….”

“Professor?”

“I’m sorry, what have I done?”

“...”

The demour of Professor Laurel changed dramatically, making her and the rest of students completely uncomfortable.

“Oh, did I say something a few minutes ago, students? If not, let us start our first lesson. Palmistry, the art of predicting events in the future through the study of the palm. Partner up with your friend on the same table to read their palms.”

Serenity tried to focus on the lesson, trying her best not to think about the future prediction the Professor told her.

~0~0~0~

“Sorry to say this, but Divination Class sounds so boring.”

Astor commented harshly as the group walked to the Care of Magical Creatures Class with the rest of the students who took the class.

“I trust you more than the Professor, Serenity. You’re proven to be a Seer, you’re the one who predicted that dragon attack last year.”

“We know you wanted to keep it as secret, but rumors already circulated among us.”

The twins looked apologetic about it. They tried to stop the rumors from going around for Serenity’s sake, but they couldn’t stop it since there’s a huge gossiper in their class and she talked about it loudly. The twins didn’t like her at all because she often twisted the story and made dramas out of it just for fun.

“I heard there’s conspirative rumor coming from her that you ‘planned’ for the dragon attack.” Allen jumped in.

“Ridiculous.” Regina commented.

“Everyone knows it’s so ridiculous since everyone was presented. However, you gain a nickname among us.” Lily added in.

“Nickname?” Serenity asked curiously.

“Helen of the Dragons.” Iris said it proudly

“Helen like...Helen of Troy?” Allen chimed in. “That Helen from Greek Mythology? The one who indirectly caused the Trojan War and said to be the most beautiful woman in Greece?”

“That’s what he said in his fangirl club. Ajax Bishop, third year Gryffindor and an Alpha, has a mother that really loves Greek Mythology, despite being a pure-blood witch. Of course he knows that myth so well.”

“In fact, there he is.”

The group finally saw another larger group of female students from all the Houses talking very loudly with a very handsome male student in the middle. If he said that he had Veela blood somewhere within his family tree, nobody would believe him. He’s handsome and confident with his charm; his mocha skin, dirty blonde hair and chocolate eyes made him look exotic compared to his peers. Even Astor who, in her opinion, was quite a good-looking guy would look so ordinary when he put side-by-side with him.

It actually irked her so much with their loud talking and fangirling around him that she wanted to pass this obnoxious group as fast as she and her friends could.

“Helen! Wait up!”

She ignored it as she thought someone was calling someone else when a hand grabbed her hand from behind. Her surprised yelp made Astor’s Alpha protective nature jumped high and pushed whoever grabbed her and yanked her back.

“What do you want, Bishop?”

“Oh, I don’t know my Helen already has a pair, but if it’s Selwyn, I can take her.”

“ _ Your _ Helen? You can’t be serious.” Astor injected with pure bitterness, which was shocking because Serenity never saw him this bitter before.

“....Do they have some bad blood among them?” Serenity asked the twins as she never saw Astor this pissed off at someone.

“Ajax took the Seeker position straight from Astor, but at least Astor took the Beater position instead.”

“Ajax also drove Astor insane after a Bludger hit him and knocked him off the broom during practice, saying that Astor couldn’t do his Beater job at all. The vice-captain was on his side, but the captain didn’t budge and just told them off that both of them were still new members, so mistakes could still happen even with older members.”

“Ever since then, they’re sometimes fighting during practices.” The twins added at the same time.

“No wonder.”

Serenity sighed as both of the alphas didn’t want to stand down or give up. Their alpha scents went crazy and made both betas and omegas uncomfortable while the alphas became tense with it. Their scents were screaming “Fight! Fight!” which affected the other Alphas as well. She had to do something before it became a full-on fight.

“Both of you….” Serenity said it slowly and menacingly. “SNAP THE CRAP OUT OF YOU BOTH, YOU TWATS!!!”

She smacked both of them hard with the textbook, along with other books she was holding.

“OUCH!!!”

“OUCH!!! DID YOU ACTUALLY HIT ME WITH THAT, MONKEY?!”

“Shut it, Dollophead!” Serenity barked at him. “You and this flamboyant fool let out alpha scents, making everyone nervous.”

“You actually worried about me, my Helen.”

“If you want a full-on brawl, do it somewhere.” Serenity answered Astor, completely ignoring Bishop. “We have class in 15 minutes. Do you want me to drop a bucket of water to your head to cool off before class or what?”

“Fine… Let’s leave this fool be.” Astor gave up and Serenity followed him.

“Hele-”

“And my name is Serenity, not Helen.” Serenity barked at him angrily. “And I’m certainly not your pair or Astor’s or anyone else. Try to claim me again or I will throw you to the mountain trolls with dungbombs thrown at you as well.”

“Trust me, Bishop.” Astor added in. “You seriously don’t want to get into her bad side, or else you will suffer slowly and painfully.”

That shutted him up for good.

~0~0~0~

“Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures Class, also known as Creature Care Class. I’m Professor Silvanus Kettleburn. And good to see you finally coming to my class as one of my students, Ms. Scamander-Graves.”

It’s no secret that Serenity had been helping him for his classes since the first year. After all, she was the only one who had the knowledge and experience of a Magizoologist.

“Students, please welcome our guest for today’s lesson.”

Professor Kettleburn guided a small herd of Hippogriffs to the open field where the class always held. Two of the six Hippogriffs in the herd were Marius and Cosette. Serenity was quite hesitated since they were still cautious with her when they parted. However, her worry was cleared when both of them came to her and looked happy to see her.

Gratefully, Serenity patted them both and they were nuzzling at her. Astor kindly patted Cosette beside her. He had met them many times when he and Serenity were adventuring at the Forest last year, so they both knew him well enough.

“I also want to-”

“Stop right there!” Serenity quickly warned Allen for approaching. “They don’t know you. They will attack you right away and believe me, it won’t end nicely.”

“Hughes, you have to bow to them first before touching them, that’s if they accept your bow.” Astor added in.

“Bow?”

“Ms. Scamander-Graves and Mr. Selwyn are right, Mr. Hughes.” Professor Kettleburn chimed in. “Hippogriffs are intensely proud creatures, and an individual must show proper respect by bowing to them, and waiting for them to bow in return before approaching. Eye contact should be maintained at all times, without a single blink. That’s the proper etiquette.”

“How can they touch them without doing it?” A student asked from the crowd. “Sounds like a bunch of made-up things to ‘honor’ a creature.”

“Watch your mouth.” Serenity snapped back. “They’re very proud creatures and also very dangerous, they don’t take kindly to insults, just like  _ you _ Yaxley. Their talons are sharp enough to cut your tendon clean.”

“Whoa, first time I heard that.” Astor sounded surprised about it. “How come you didn’t tell me that before?!”

“Like it will affect you.”

“Yeah, it’s not.”

It shutted her mouth very easily.

“Well, Ms. Scamander-Graves is right. You students better be careful when talking around Hippogriffs.” Professor Kettleburn tried to reassure the class. “So, who wants to introduce yourself to the herd?”

Regina, Allen, the twins and a few Gryffindor students were guided by Astor while Serenity helped Professor Kettleburn to teach the rest the proper etiquette to bow to the herd. Few students were a bit scared, but Serenity reassured them it was fine and gently guided them. After 30 minutes, everyone managed to get along with the herd and asked Serenity how to feed and take care of them.

But Yaxley was unable to get a Hippogriff to accept her bow, possibly the herd was still offended by her early insult. She sat aside, fuming while watching her classmates getting along with the Hippogriffs.

“...what, Scamander?” She snapped at her when Serenity approached her. “You wanna laugh at me or what?”

“Come here.” Serenity just stated it blankly before grabbing her wrist and dragged her.

“Let go of me, you disgusting Half-Breed!”

Serenity just ignored her and dragged her to a nearby Hippogriff, who immediately noticed them.

“Wha-What are you doing?!” She became increasingly scared as she saw where Serenity dragged her to, fearing for her life.

“Come on, you have to bow at him.” Serenity just tiredly ordered her and forced her to bend down to bow to him.

“Why do I hav-”

“Quiet.” Serenity warned her. “He can sense your entitlement and scared feelings. You better stay calm and quiet and keep bowing until I say so.”

She forced herself to remain calm and quiet as the Hippogriff sounded a bit angry at them.

“Back off a bit and slowly.” Serenity ordered her quietly and guided her to back off slowly.

“Stop.”

They waited painfully for a few minutes before Serenity looked up a bit and saw the Hippogriff slowly bowed back at them, Serenity tucked her up and made her realize her bow was finally accepted.

“Go on.” Serenity whispered slowly. “You can touch him, but approach him slowly and surely.”

Sensing her hesitant, Serenity dragged her again, but this time gently with little push. She opened her hand alongside hers and rested them on his beak gently. He chirped nicely and started to nuzzle against their hands. Yaxley took that as the sign and began to pet him with more confidence as Serenity slowly backed away.

“You’re surprisingly kind.” Astor commented.

“I just want them to understand these creatures.” Serenity answered him back. “My mom made his book, so his fellow wizards and witches can understand how magical these creatures are. I just want to share it...just like Mom does.”

“...”

“What?”

“Nothing. I’m just worried.” Astor looked away.

“Why worry?”

“......because sometimes, the kinder the people are, the harder they will get hurt.”

~0~0~0~

This year was no different than before, but it’s clearly busier.

The twins and Astor were busy with their Quidditch. Allen was happy with the few students who shared the same in the Arithmancy subjects and often spent more time in the library studying it more, surprisingly he also joined the Gobstones Club after one of the students introduced him to that. Regina was the only one who stuck around more because both of them didn’t have extra-curricular subjects or activities. Serenity was thinking of joining the Charms Club to learn more charms outside the normal classes, but she felt her father’s lessons were more enjoyable.

In the end, she just kept her unofficial position as Professor Kettleburn’s assistant.

“Helen! Helen!” An annoying bug was buzzing around which Serenity completely ignored it.

Serenity took a few textbooks, notebook and quill to the Quidditch pitch for the change of scenery to study. The twins told her the timeframe of their practice today, but there was a minor emergency and their practice cut short. The Gryffindor team took the remainder of the time as they were next in live. She didn’t mind it, if only this annoying bug would leave her alone with her books. Regina also couldn’t accompany her because she had a package sent to her from her home and it was from Taylor, so she would catch up with her in the next class.

“Bishop, focus!” One of the older members yelled at him, which he flew away annoyingly.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Serenity greeted Astor back, who flew closer after the annoying bug left. “Watch out for the Bludger coming at you soon.”

Astor turned back and got ready to smack one’s coming hot in a few minutes. He smacked it directly at Bishop, who almost fell from his broom from the surprise attack and lost his focus on the Golden Snitch. “Thanks for the heads up.”

“No worries, just go back to the practice.”

For the remainder of the practice, Astor always smacked a Bludger or two at Bishop everytime he tried to fly to Serenity to stop him and everytime the older members would yell at him for not focusing on the practice. At the end of the practice, Astor’s side of the team won and Bishop earned an earful from the team leader for not focusing on the practice. He didn’t blame Serenity for distracting at all because he knew perfectly she could be present for the real match in the few months and if he was distracted by her during the real match, they would lose. In the end, it’s entirely his fault for being distracted.

“You look happy.” Serenity teased Astor after the practice.

“Not everyday I got to see Bishop get chewed on that harshly from the leader, he managed to gain favours and charmed the vice-captain.” Astor sounded a bit pissed about that. “But at least the captain never sides with anyone.”

“You also fucked him up with those Bludgers too.” Serenity smirked about it. “You suit perfectly with the Slytherin team.”

“Frick those guys, they always play dirty.”

“Helen, wait up!”

Both of them tried to walk away in a hurry as soon as they heard the annoying bug, but he managed to grab Serenity’s arm from behind. Astor was about to defend her when Serenity opened her palm and released something at him, an extremely large butterfly but with a wolf-like skull. Its appearance and loud shriek were enough to throw Bishop off the ground in fear and shock, a couple of Quidditch members also stood back in shock for the sudden appearance. As quickly as it appeared, it returned back to the shiny green cocoon at her palm.

“And that’s my final warning, Bishop.” Serenity told him dangerously before walking away, Astor followed her a few steps behind after he recovered from his own initial shock.

“What...is that?” Astor asked curiously.

“It’s a Swooping Evil.” Serenity told him as she showed its cocoon state. “One of the most misunderstood creatures out there. My mom is studying its venom because when it’s properly diluted, it can be used to erase bad memories.”

“So, it’s actually harmless?”

“It feeds on human brains.”

“.........”

“Don’t worry, I don’t have to kill any humans to just feed it. He also loves animal brains too, especially pig brains because pigs have the closest taste to actual human flesh.”

“Too much information and I don’t want to know more!”

Serenity just chuckled as Astor walked past her with him covering his ears.

~0~0~0~

At night, someone sneaked around in the cover of darkness.

That person made their way to the second-floor girls' lavatory, avoiding the night patrol of Roman Oleander. The chosen location was important because no students came to this lavatory as it was the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom with a large, cracked, and spotted mirror and a row of chipped sinks. However, the main reason that person chose this lavatory.

The pipes could go as far as to the Great Lake.

That person sculpted a tiny creature from water and clay, based on a very old book on their lap, and placed it inside an egg before chanting a very old spell.

“Berbay odothay arisan yeldo.”

As soon as that person chanted it, they disposed the egg in the toilet basin, which magically directing it through the pipes and into the Great Lake.

That night, all the creatures in the Forbidden Forest were terrified with the new arrival of a new magic-enchanted creature coming out from the Lake.


	9. Chapter 9

Serenity could feel the tension in the teachers.

A couple days ago, a few students collapsed from an unknown disease, turning their bodies pale and almost death-like. The healers tried to identify the disease, but they couldn’t find anything. Healers from the St Mungo's Hospital came in a hurry to take a look, but they also couldn’t find anything and could only suggest getting the sick students admitted to the hospital. However, they didn’t do it when Professor Dumbledore confirmed it wasn’t normal disease, but magic and the darkest kind one.

With more students collapsing from this unknown magical disease each day passing by, the Headmaster wanted to send the students back home, but the healers and Professor Dumbledore stopped him because they didn’t know how it got spread in the first place and it’s better not to spread it even more after a few villagers from Hogsmeade got collapsed with the same symptoms. To cut the spread, the school stopped the visit to Hogsmeade until it’s solved completely.

“Iris, I come by bringing you lunch from the Great Hall.”

Serenity quietly entered the hospital wing with sandwiches and juice for Iris, who was sitting quietly in between two beds. Lily was one of the early students who collapsed and Jared just collapsed yesterday, both collapsed from the same unknown disease. Iris who was always super active and cheerful, was now a sad and miserable girl.

“I’m not hungry.”

Serenity just stood there with the food.

“I said I’m not hungry.”

“If you collapse too, Lily and Jared won’t be happy about it.”

“I don’t care!” Iris shouted angrily. “Lily has been together with me for our entire lives. Now she’s dying and I don’t know what to do without her! Jared is our baby brother, it should’ve been my job as his big sister to protect him!”

Serenity just stood there as Iris shouted at her until Mrs. Felide came in a hurry and told her gently to keep quiet as this was a hospital wing. Iris just collapsed back to her seat, ready to cry.

“I don’t want to be alone…”

“They will be saved soon, don’t worry.” Serenity tried to reassure her, and also herself. “The teachers and all healers from St Mungo's Hospital are working their best to figure out the disease and come up with the cure. We are all in this together.”

Iris just kept quiet and accepted the food and drink.

“And don’t forget to go to class, we have a quiz for the Charm Class.”

“I will…” Iris just answered quietly as she ate slowly.

Serenity just slowly and quietly got out the hospital wing, she actually wanted to cry but she needed to stay strong for Iris, Allen, Regina and Astor. Her parents, uncle and aunt kept sending letters after letters as soon as the news about the disease outbreak reached the Ministry. They wanted to go to Hogwarts to check on her, and also the situation, but Professor Dumbledore reassured them that she was fine under his watch, he couldn’t risk her Mother and Aunt Leta to get infected with the disease when they both had small children to be taken care of.

It drove her Father insane with fear of losing her...again. Her Mother already wanted to travel by illegal way just to get to see her safe and sound, Serenity had to say it firmly that her little brothers needed their Mother more now and promised she would send a letter everyday. Thanks to that, she always had mails everyday.

“-un! Everyone, get out the way!”

The loud shouting from some students got her attention.

“What happened?” Serenity asked in a hurry to the nearby student.

“An Alpha goes in a rut! He goes ballistic!”

“Who?”

“I don’t know! A Gryffindor student for sure!”

Serenity got worried and ran to the opposite way, battling her ways with the students who were running away from the Alpha in a rut. Everyone knew not to mess around with an alpha during their rut because they didn’t recognize anyone and anything, becoming something like a feral animal.

Her fear was confirmed when she saw the alpha went into rut as Astor. His eyes were deep red with his knuckles bleeding from fighting with some students. She noticed they were groaning in pain, so Astor probably broke a bone or two during his rut. However, she found out why Astor went into rut.

There was a Gryffindor student, probably an older student, collapsed near him and with the same symptoms as the others.

Oftentimes, alpha went into rut when a family member or someone closest to them was in danger or in any state of unwell. She didn’t know who that was, but she guessed he was someone important to Astor that he went into a rut when witnessed him collapse.

“Astor… You owe me a big time for this time.”

~0~0~0~

Serenity was back to the hospital wing again, but this time as a patient.

“What you did back there was way too reckless.” Mrs. Felide scolded her as she gave her the Skele-Gro potion. She flinched hard before drinking it all in one huge gulp.

“What are you thinking, my dear?! Challenging an alpha in rut, even as young as you are, is too careless and reckless.”

“I have to stop him before he goes too deep into his rut.” Serenity told her as Mrs. Felide casted the Bandaging Charm to her left arm.

“By the way, are they alright?” Serenity asked a question, changing the subject.

“The students whom Mr. Selwyn attacked are alright and Mr. Selwyn is already taken to the rut room by Mr. Ganders.”

She sighed in relief. “How about that Gryffindor student?”

“Oh, he’s Theo Evans, sixth-year Gryffindor student. He’s lucky one, his case was a false one and he’s collapsed due to….exhaustion.” Mrs. Felide said the last part was a bit unconfident, which was rare as she’s always confident when it came about the students’ well-beings.

“And Astor?”

“Your friend will be fine, his rut will end in 3-4 days.” She flashed a reassuring smile at her.

“Serenity.” Regina called her out as soon as she and Allen entered the hospital wing.

“I heard you got into a huge fight with Astor in his rut.” Allen said in worry. “Are you alright?”

“Of course, Mrs. Felide is the best.”

“And I appreciated that you won’t turn this into a habit.” Mrs. Felide slightly scolded her. “I wanted you to get some rest, but considering all the beds are...taken, I want you to rest in your dormitory instead. I will inform the professors that you’re pardoned from the class for the rest of the day.”

“Yes, Mrs. Felide.”

“I will take her back, Mrs. Felide.” Regina offered, taking Serenity back to their dorm.

~0~0~0~

The next day, she waited in front of the hospital wing for someone.

“Theo Evans?”

The male student stopped on his track as soon as Serenity called him out and came out from her semi-hiding place. Theo Evans turned to face her in a worry before realizing who she was.

“You’re Serenity Scamander-Graves…” Theo recognized her. “Asta told me about you.”

“Asta?”

“Sorry, it’s his childhood nickname, I call him that in private.” Theo apologized. “As..Astor often talked about you, at the mansion and at school.”

“Astor mentioned about you before.” Serenity smiled kindly at him.

“I’m sorry.” He suddenly apologized. “It seems me collapsing has triggered his early rut and you had to challenge him to keep him at bay before hurting more students. He has been worried about me since I wasn’t well at the beginning of this year.”

“Here, you need this.” Serenity handed him over a small bag full of various teas and herbs mixture. “This is much better than the regular suppressants with little chance of getting overdosed from it.”

“Wait, what do you-”

“I can tell it...somehow.” Serenity said it seriously. “Some Ministry members and Aurors with that gender often find themselves being on the edge of getting overdose from their suppressants due to their line of work, but they have better access to it and can have other suppressants if one fails. My Mum’s home-made suppressants are easier to consume with small risk, just brew it like any normal tea everyday 3 times a day. One bag of that can last for a month or so.”

“I…”

“I won’t tell anyone.” Serenity reassured him. “Everyone has their own secrets, even me. I just want to help you with this one.”

“......Thank you.”

“I can teach you how to make it later, some of those herbs are hard to come by and have to be grown by yourself.” Serenity gave him a reassuring smile.

Theo thanked her again and they parted their ways. Serenity just wished she still had more spare for her own after she gave away her own portion.

That night, she couldn’t sleep well as her prophetic dream and it wasn’t a good one. She dreamed a person in a heavy cloak, a strange egg travelled to the Black Lake, a horrid unknown creature merged from there and made its way to the Forest, with a couple of heavy black cloaks gliding with it.

She woke up with a start and couldn’t sleep back, thinking about the creatures that entered the Forest.

~0~0~0~

“I know you’re here.”

Serenity already knew who just entered her hideout even during the weekends. All the students were bored as hell because this was supposed to be the day everyone could visit Hogsmeade. Astor finally released from the heat room after 3 days struggling with it. Serenity came to visit him as well while visiting Lily and Jared with Iris. Theo also waited outside the heat room hall, fearing to go inside for his private reasons. Even so, Serenity could only see him through a small window to check on him.

“Glad you’re finally released from the heat room.” Serenity replied with an easy tone.

“......I’m sorry.”

“What?” Serenity was taken back.

“Mr. Ganders told me everything.” Astor looked guilty about it. “You get hurt from stopping me for going ballistic.”

“No worries, I’ve wrestled with creatures bigger and stronger than young alpha in a rut.” Serenity joked lightly.

“Also, Theo told me to meet you at the usual place when I’m feeling much better.” Astor told her. “Since when you’re on good terms with him?”

“Since I noticed something was off with him and gave him relaxing tea that my Mum often drank.” Serenity told him, leaving some information out. She and Theo had been hanging out together as they kind of shared a secret together, plus she was also teaching him how to make the mixed tea as well.

“So, that tea is from you.” Astor realized it. “When I finally got to meet him, he looked much better than before. He already looked sick before we boarded the train, so I’ve been worried about him and the fact we have unknown disease spreading. When I asked how, he told me that he got a nice tea from you.”

“Anyway, why did you call me?”

“Because I think I got a lead about this unknown disease.” Serenity wore her outdoor almost-worn out jacket and bag as she told him.

“Wait, you have a lead?!” Astor was surprised about that and followed Serenity to the Forest.

“Perhaps.” Serenity answered unsurely. “I had a strange dream a few nights ago. I saw a strange creature coming out from the Lake.”

“Do you happen to know what creature it is right? You’re a Magizoology nerd after all.” Astor slightly joked about it.

“...That’s the problem.” She turned to Astor, looking serious. “I don’t recognize it at all, even after going through all my notes and Mum’s books.”

“......You can’t be serious.” Astor said in disbelief. “If you don’t know what creature it is, how can we stop it?”

“......I don’t know… I...don’t know…”

Astor kept quiet after that, listening to Serenity’s defeated tone was enough to tell him that even Serenity couldn’t know what to do next. Serenity, who always had some-kind of plans that sometimes crazy ones, couldn’t know what to do with this. Serenity, who knew every creature like the back of her hands, couldn’t tell what or what to do with this.

“So… Where are we going?”

“At least we’re now gathering some clues.” Serenity said it as they walked deeper into the Forest. “In my dream, I saw that creature enter the Forest alongside some creatures too, possibly enchanted like this creature. My theory is the creatures will be avoiding the area where these creatures are hiding, so I’ve been tracking down the areas they’re avoiding it now while waiting for you to recover. Plus, we have fewer classes to avoid the spreading among students.”

“You wait for me?”

“You will throw a tantrum if I don’t take you with me for an adventure.”

“Hey, I’m not a brat!”

“Yes, you are.”

As they made their way into the Forest, they were surprised to see Regina with a group of fairies. She was also shocked to see them too.

“Regina?” “Frynell?”

“Well, I… I found a lost fairy in the Potion Classroom, so I took her back to her group.” Regina explained shyly.

“... Seems you save her from being so annoyed.”

“Huh?”

“Fairy Wings are one of the potion ingredients. Removing their wings is safe, but causes them extreme annoyance.”

“I see…” Regina looked a bit guilty. “I have to tell Professor Slughorn that I accidentally released the fairy back.”

“No worries, I can get him those wings later.”

“So… Where are you guys going?”

“Stay out of it, Frynell. It’s too dangerous.” Astor tried to shoo her away, but she didn’t budge.

“I’m coming too.” Regina declared. “You guys must be up for something. Serenity won’t be coming with you if there’s something you guys want to investigate.”

“It could be dangerous.” Serenity added in.

“Well, we all fought that enchanted Griffin together. I can handle it.”

“Suit yourself, Frynell.”

And Regina followed them.

~0~0~0~

Their first stop, the Black Lake.

“Why are we here?” Astor asked curiously.

“Because I think the first clue is in the Lake.” Serenity answered before starting to strip.

“Wha-What are you doing?!” Regina got panicked and Astor quickly turned away from the sight.

“Bloody hell, give me the warning!” Astor shouted angrily from behind.

“My clothes will get wet if I jump into the Lake with all of my clothes.” Serenity said it as it’s a normal thing to do. Turned out, she was wearing a bathing suit underneath her uniform which got them somewhat relieved that she didn’t strip to her undergarments.

“Seriously, tell us that you wear that before striping!” Astor protested loudly.

“By the way, what are you going to do in the Lake?” Regina asked curiously.

“Well, in my dream I saw the creature was hatched from an egg in the Lake.” Serenity explained as she walked to the edge of the Lake. “If I found the egg shell, I may identify the creature.”

“Wait, wait, hold on just a minute!” Astor stopped her. “You know that the Lake is very cold.”

“It’s summer, the temperature won’t be very cold now.” Serenity reasoned.

“I’m coming as well, I can’t let you jump into the Lake alone.” Astor argued.

“No, I won’t let you.” Serenity said it firmly. “First, you don’t have any spare clothes to change. Second, there’s Grindylows and Selkies. Both are vicious creatures. Hurley is friendly with me, so he will help me underwater.”

Astor stayed quiet, couldn’t argue back.

“I will be back soon.” With that, she jumped into the Lake.

Good thing she learnt the Bubble-Head Charm from her mum, it’s one of the important charms she learnt during her time helping him in taking care of the magical creatures. Hurley sensed something entered the Lake and immediately curled to her gently.

“I know something has entered the Lake recently.” Serenity gently told him. “Please show me.”

Hurley looked a bit hesitant before he swam somewhere with one of his tentacles as her guide to where he was going. Serenity swam close to him until they reached one part of the Lake. She noticed there was a pipe nearby, which she suspected it’s where it came from that bathroom. She actually already investigated that bathroom and found no clue. Whatever down here was her only clue.

As she searched the lake floor, she found pieces of broken eggshells. The shape and feel were unnatural compared to all the eggshells of various creatures she handled before. Like she suspected, the creature was man-made, but by who? The people that could do such a thing was...was...was mainly dark wizards and witches. It’s impossible, Hogwarts was the safest place and away from such wizards and witches.

She shook her head to stop her from overthinking and gathered the eggshells into the small bag that attached to her waist. After she finished gathering, Hurley helped her swim back to the surface. Regina already gathered her clothes and Astor summoned a towel from her hag and then both of them waited for her. They came at her as soon as they saw her swim quickly to the edge.

“How is it?” Astor asked as he handed over the towel.

“As I suspected, it's a man-made creature.” Serenity told them while drying herself. “The eggshells are too unnatural to be a creature egg. I will test it later on.”

Regina gave her the clothes after she finished drying herself.

“First clue is found. More to go.”

~0~0~0~

With Serenity’s guidance, they spent most of the days scouting the areas she marked as the possible sightings of these mysterious creatures, following the steps from the Great Lake. Either by luck or not, they didn’t encounter any of them, only clues after clues. Even with these clues, they couldn’t figure out what these were. However, two things for sure in each sighting.

All the predators or dangerous creatures near the areas of sightings were brutally hunted, ranging from the around of time the first case of collapsed students to recent.

And also, the sightings were always near some form of body of water.

“....?!” Serenity suddenly took off.

“Serenity?!” “Scamander?!” Astor and Regina were surprised with that and came after her. What greeted them was a carcass of a dead unicorn, brutally killed.

“It’s still warm…” Serenity whispered sadly. “Whatever it is, it drinks the blood.”

“Is it...dangerous?”

“The blood of a unicorn can be used to keep a person who is near death alive, thus granting the drinker immortality…” A new voice joined, surprising them. “But, all you have is a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips.”

“Ambrix.” Serenity recognized the centaur, who came from between the trees. Astor and Regina backed away while Serenity came in between her two friends and Ambrix.

“This is a dangerous time to explore the Forest, human children.” Ambrix warned them sternly. “A very old, very ancient and very dangerous creature has entered the Forest. All the creatures are running away from them.”

“Do the centaurs know this creature?”

“We don’t, we tried to kill them.” Ambrix told them. “However, some of my brothers had fallen because of them. Our leader decided we won’t be risking more of our people.”

“You’re telling me that you just hide like a-” Serenity silenced Astor before he insulted him, but Ambrix seemed didn’t mind it.

“Our leader is thinking about the best for our people and if I can be honest with you all human children…” Ambrix seemed sad about it. “Our leader was hurt badly the last time we saw them as he risked his life to save our fallen brothers. We can’t have him risk his life and more lives of our brothers.”

“We’re sorry to hear that.” Regina sympathized. “But at least, can you tell us the last place you and other centaurs saw them?”

“I’ve warned you all, human children. These creatures aren’t like anything you have seen.” He turned to Serenity. “Not even you have seen it as well. This creature is like the Griffin.”

“....Creature of magic.”

~0~0~0~

Despite everything, Ambrix still took them to the last place they hunt those mysterious creatures.

This was the part Serenity never went to this part of the Forest as it crawled with more dangerous creatures in great numbers too. This was also the area she didn’t want to come so far as well after finding skeletons of missing students that had disappeared over the centuries. She knew she always took a huge risk every time she entered the Forest, so she always made sure to mark every landscape and branches to find her way back. The creatures she befriended with were always following her around as well, so she always had a way back.

Astor and Regina were terrified when they spotted those for the first time and hovering around Serenity, although Astor didn’t hover as close as Regina and still pretended to be strong about it.

“There it is.” Ambrix told them quietly. Everyone was hiding behind the massive piles of large roots and took a peek through the gaps.

That creature was hideous. It was roughly as big as a horse, brutish humanoid with large teeth and muddy brown. One thing for sure about it. Serenity never saw this creature ever, she didn’t even think her Mum had encountered one before.

“I...never see this creature…”

“What?!” Astor whispered loudly, feeling shocked with her remark. “Are you sure?!”

“Yes… I never see it…” Serenity also didn’t want to believe it. “Either this is a very rare species that has never been discovered before or…”

“Or?” Regina slowly asked.

“Or it's a man-made creature, possibly through alchemy.” Serenity whispered it. “Perhaps a failed experiment. Even so, I can’t determine what creatures are based on.”

Astor looked around through the gap and noticed something.

“There’s black cloaks on the tree.” Astor pointed it out curiously. “Did it just eat some people?”

“Cloaks?!” Serenity looked around and noticed something horrible, standing up in shock. “Everyone, run!”

“What?”

As soon as she said that, the black cloaks were moving and gliding aggressively at them. The creature also woke up the moment the block cloaks were gliding and went after them.

“I will drive it away! Run!” Ambrix sacrificed himself and drove the creature’s attention at him. However, two of the heavy cloaks were still gliding after them.

“Bombarda!” Astor bravely casted the charm, but not effectively.

“It’s useless!” Serenity dragged him. “The only charm that’s effective against it is Patronus Charm!”

“You can’t be serious!”

They continued running, dodging under and jumping over huge roots and branches. Serenity tried her best not to get them lost in the Forest, but it was also unknown territory for her. She released Allen from his cocoon stage and flew around the Lethifolds. He nicked them left and right, making them go after him and giving them more time to run.

“What is that?!”

“Swooping Evil! I will explain it later!”

All of sudden, Serenity heard a loud yelp from behind and looked behind, Regina tripped over the roots.

“Regina!”

A loud gust of wind passed them and Regina witnessed Griffin and Artie fighting over the Lethifolds. Astor, who couldn’t see Thestrals, was confused at first of why and what the heavy cloaks were fighting with, then realized what it was. Griffin took the lead in the fighting while Artie broke off and went for Serenity and her friends.

“Hold on tight!”

“Hold on to what?”

Serenity didn’t explain more and just dragged Regina up to Artie.

“Wait, how-”

“Question later!” Serenity shoved Astor roughly to the top of Artie and commanded her to fly off, which she took off with confused Regina and Astor taking the leash to ride.

Griffin, who noticed his mate already took off, went to Serenity at full speed. Allen returned to his cocoon stage as soon as he was on her palm despite her running to match Griffin's timing to take off. Serenity, who was ready for him, quickly grabbed his neck and jumped on his back as he was taking off to join his mate and others. Lethifolds were still following them, but Thestrals were faster while flying. However, Artie was a bit slower than usual since she was carrying two humans at once.

“Are these the invisible horses that pulled the carriages?!” Regina asked loudly.

“Yes, they are. I will explain later!” Serenity and Griffin guided them all to outrun the Lethifolds. However, they were relentless and weirdly aggressive.

All of sudden, a bright-silver translucent animal with a shape of a dolphin appeared and chased them away. All three of them were amazed and suddenly, both Serenity and Astor felt a great pull to the ground and it pulled all of them, both of them and the Thestrals.

There stood Theo, who both looked worried and angry at three of them.

“Theo?!”

“I’ve been looking for you.” Theo told all of them. “It’s already past the curfew and you haven’t showed up. Do you know how worried I am now?!”

“Isn’t there an Astrology Class tonight for you?” Astor asked him.

“It’s cancelled.” Theo told him, with a hint of sad tone. “Professor Ashe has collapsed and confirmed she’s collapsed due to the disease.”

She was the fifth professor that collapsed; after Professor Fauns from Herbology, Professor Laurel from Divination, Professor Nicholson from Muggle Studies, and Professor Kettles from Ancient Runes.

“And you.” He turned to Serenity. “Professor Dumbledore has been looking for you, even going as far as to Slytherin’s dormitory. I don’t know what you have done, but he looks like he’s ready to grab you off.”

“Fuck.” Serenity cursed loudly. “He’s probably worried about me after the last year’s fiasco. Not to mention I’m 100% sure my Mum asked him to look after me since he can’t come to see me.”

“It’s not about that.” A new voice joined in. It was Iris who was standing behind him a couple metres away and she looked like she’s about to cry.

“It’s Allen. He collapses too.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter...and I forget to update it...

Professor Dumbledore finally found her and everyone, in the Hospital Wing and beside Allen.

“Where have you all been? I can’t find you when your friend collapsed in the library.” Professor Dumbledore asked, Serenity could sense a scold tone from him.

“Forest like usual.” Serenity answered, half-lying. “Me and Astor decided to visit some herds and then we met Regina who found a Fairy that Professor Slughorn might want me to get the wings as a potion ingredient.”

“Ye-Yeah, we flew and had a great time with the herd when Theo and Iris found us and told the news.”

“We’re sorry, we lost the track of time.”

Professor Dumbledore looked between the three of them before sighed tiredly. At least, he didn’t look more angry than before.

“Next time, please remember the time. I know you guys are on the edge with everything that’s happening right now.”

“Yes, Professor.” All three of them answered.

“Now, it’s past the curfew. Return to your dormitory.”

At night, everyone tried to go to sleep, but unable to. Their close encounter with death was too much for them to handle. Serenity dreamed another strange thing, but this time she was in a very old cave. In front of her was a woman, a beautiful one, wearing a red dress and also doing the same thing like that mysterious person did in the previous dream. However, this time she followed the journey of that creature surfaced inside a vault beneath the castle, and hatched. The scenery changed and she was inside a medieval-style castle with bodies laying down at the front of the gate. One of the bodies was uncovered and she could clearly see it’s eerily similar to the students and professors that’s collapsed.

The next scene was her following two guys and a woman carrying torches in the vault and later on fighting the creature.

...forhienan se wiðere!”

One of the guys chanted it, although it’s not clear what he just said, and it turned the flame on the torch into a raging fire and killed the creature. The woman in red cursed in rage as she witnessed they killed the creature, speaking in language she couldn’t understand. However, one name she recognized from her rage.

Merlin.

~0~0~0~

The next day, Regina didn’t find her in her bed, so she went to Astor thinking she was with him and found Astor with Theo. Curious, Astor went to her nest tower and couldn’t find her there too.

They even went to the Hippogriff herd she usually went to, but they couldn’t find her either. They went to Professor Kettleburn and Professor Slughorn, but they also had no idea where she was too. They went to the Hospital Wing, where they met Iris on the way, but Mrs. Felide and Mrs. Ganders didn’t see her either. Iris then joined them to search for her in the library and classes, which was empty as the students and professors were busy handling the plague, but they couldn’t find her either.

“We can’t find her in her nest tower, or her herd friends…” Astor sounded tired from going around the whole school building.

“Do you think she goes to Centaur Camp?” Regina asked carefully. “She must want to know if the Centaur from last night is okay or not.”

“Do you all know how dangerous that place is?” Theo warned them. “They don’t accept humans into their camps.”

“Maybe we should give it a shoot.” Iris suggested.

All four of them looked at each other before Theo sighed tiredly.

“Alright, I will have to look after you all as a senior student.”

They were about to enter the Forest when Astor felt something gently grabbed, more like a bite, his sleeve and tugged him to somewhere. Same thing happened with Regina, who was as confused as he was. Something was also tugging Iris’s skirt as well.

“There’s…a creature?” Theo was just as confused as everyone as he’s trying to feel something around them.

“Invisible creature…” Astor whispered. “Are you guys the ones who came for us last night?”

A tug down.

“I will take that as a yes.” Astor was mildly surprised with it. “Do you know where Serenity is?”

A tug down.

“Can you show us?”

A tug forward.

“Guess we’re following some invisible creatures then.” Iris commented slowly.

Slowly but surely, they were guided by some invisible creatures that saved them last night. Little by little, Astor and Regina recognized where they were going. They went through familiar paths and into the clearing.

“Where are we?” Theo asked.

“...This is where we fought the enchanted Griffin…” Astor told him. “And also where we found the Chamber.”

“What Chamber?”

“Chamber belonged to the Great Merlin.”

The tugging had ended, signaling this was where Serenity was. Astor quietly said his thanks and entered the Chamber. Theo was slightly nervous as he didn’t know this place, so Astor took his hand as they climbed down the stairs. As they reached the door, they could hear the faint sound of someone shuffling page after page and opened the door slowly.

Serenity was sitting in the middle of a mess of various old books and papers. She was too focused on whatever she was doing that she didn’t hear anyone entering the Chamber.

“Oi, Scamander!” Astor loudly called her out, shocking her to the point she slammed the book she’s holding close.

“Wha-What?” She was recovering from the shock and finally looked to the new company. “Oh, hi guys.”

“Don’t ‘hi guys’ to us!”

“I didn’t find you when we woke up! We searched for you everywhere!” Regina scolded her.

“I-Uhm… Sorry.” Serenity looked away while apologizing.

“By the way…” Theo asked out. “Why are you here?”

“I dreamed something strange last night.” Serenity answered awkwardly. “It’s so different from my prophetic dream. I dreamed about a past related to this creature and the plague. They talked in a language that’s similar to English, but at the same time isn’t. However, Merlin's name was spoken, so I theorized there should be some clues among his books to end this plague.”

“Prophetic dream?”

They totally forgot that Theo didn’t know her Seer ability, so they explained it before continuing.

“So, did you find anything?” Iris asked almost desperately.

“I found the creature.” Serenity announced it excitedly, making everyone exciting and hopeful. She dug through some papers and pulled out another old book. She shuffled some pages before showing them a page with the picture of that creature.

“That creature is an Afanc, a beast born of clay and conjured only by the most powerful sorcerer.” Serenity told them in a serious tone. “It’s also a creature conjured using the Magic of the Elements of Earth and Water. It’s like the conjured Griffin last year, we can only defeat it with the old magic.”

“...Uhm, Serenity?” Iris spoke up.

“What is it?”

“Since when can you read all of these?” Regina asked. “Last time, we needed Allen to translate it for us. Even he had difficulty doing that too.”

Serenity gone quiet as Regina pointed it out. Immediately, he knew she was hiding something from everyone.

“... Forget that small detail. At least we know the cause of this plague.” Astor quickly changed the topic. “The longer we ask the small details, the longer everyone will suffer.”

Serenity sighed in relief, he could see she was silently thanking her for that.

“So, how can we defeat it?”

“Well, I have good news and bad news about that.” Serenity told them.

“Good news?”

“The good news is that I heard the spell that Merlin used to defeat it.”

“And the bad news?”

“It’s only a partial part of it.” Serenity sighed defeated. “This is why I spent all day looking for that spell since morning.”

“Perhaps we shouldn’t go ahead ourselves.” Astor suggested. “We need to pass those...heavy cloak creatures.”

“Lethifold, a carnivorous and extremely dangerous magical beast. It was also considered a Dark creature because of its extremely aggressive and violent nature.” Serenity explained. “We need someone to teach us Patronus Charm.”

“Well, last night the one who casted it…” Iris slowly looked to Theo, everyone turned to him in hopeful looks.

Theo looked at them back-to-back before realizing what they wanted him to.

“I’m not helping you to fight such dangerous creatures.” He said firmly. “And besides, it's an extremely hard charm as well. Took me a year to completely master it.”

“Pretty please?” Astor had to give him puppy eyes, he always knew that Theo was weak to that.

“We-We should leave this to the Professors.” Theo tried his best to stay firm. Astor knew him for a lifetime that he was easily persuaded despite trying his best to be the “older one”.

More puppy eyes, adding the fact there’s another three beside him, and Theo finally gave up.

“Fine, tonight on the seventh floor. I happen to know a good place for it.”

Astor counted that as a win and surely Serenity right now was counting how many did she owe to him now.

~0~0~0~

Like Theo promised, he was waiting on the seventh floor with Astor.

Serenity decided to spend more time researching inside the Chamber, despite everyone telling her it’s not healthy. However, she needed to do this to find that spell she heard in her dream, this could be the only spell to defeat that creature. Only Regina who returned after an hour to drop some food and water for her, which was gone untouched by the time Regina and Iris picked her up for Theo’s lesson of Patronus Charm.

“You’re still eating?” Astor asked in disbelief as he saw the three girls coming to him and Theo while Serenity ate sandwiches.

“Her first meal for today.” Regina sighed tiredly, even Iris looked like she wanted to scold Serenity for that.

“...You’re going to rest for today.” Astor slightly scolded her.

“I didn’t do anything beside sitting and reading. Skipping a meal or two is no problem.” Serenity told him while still chewing the remaining of her sandwiches.

“Just...finish it already.” Astor just told her so and they followed Theo to the Left Corridor.

Theo told them to wait here because there was a specific way to open the said room. He walked past a certain spot three times and a huge door had appeared through the wall. Theo opened the door and showed them off.

“Welcome to the Room of Requirement.” Theo proudly showed off. “The house-elves called this the Come and Go Room. I learnt this secret from a house-elf I helped two years ago. It appeared no one really knows the existence of this secret room, aside from all of us.”

All of them admired the room. The size was big enough to accommodate all the students in their year. Iris playfully jumped around, Regina was extremely curious about the Room, Astor slightly scolded Theo for hiding this from him, and Serenity was just thinking how many creatures she could put inside.

“Well, everyone. Let’s begin the lesson, shall we?” Theo announced. “Let me tell you first, this is a very, very advanced magic.”

Everyone gathered around with Theo at the center. Wands were ready.

“Repeat after me. Expecto Patronum.”

“Expecto...Patronum…”

“Great, this is the hardest part.” Theo told them in a serious tone. “With that incantation, concentrating on a single very happy memory with all your might.”

“A happy memory…” It didn’t sound so tricky and yet, it felt it’s the trickiest part.

“It’s okay if you don’t conjure a corporeal Patronus.” Theo reassured everyone. “There's a simpler and weaker form of it. It looks like a burst of white smoke from the tip of your wand.”

Theo readied his wand and casted the protection charm. He showed them both forms, still the corporeal Patronus was the coolest one. The dolphin swam and jumped around them and played with them, then disappeared into thin air.

“Uhm, Evans…” Iris raised her hand. “I’m just wondering… What kind of happy memory?”

“Any happy memory, Iris.” Theo answered her. “As long it makes you so happy.”

“What’s yours? I’m curious.” Astor jumped in. Theo looked away in embarrassment.

“No-None of your business!” Theo protested, but it only made Astor teasing Theo more. It was kind of a weird sight because Astor was never particularly close with any students in their year, even the so-called followers that he ditched early on to form the “partnership” with her and others.

Everyone did their best to cast the charm, but everyone didn’t even do the simpler form. Theo reassured them it’s normal, he even took a couple of months to do the simpler form and then a year to perfectly conjure his corporeal Patronus.

They spent the next three days practicing the charm and Serenity researched the spell she heard in her dream. However, they soon realized they didn’t have much time left to practice the charm. The first collapsed students started to look even paler than the healers feared they were going to die soon. Not to mention more students and professors collapsed to the point that the Headmaster didn’t let the students come back home for summer vacation. House-elves also started to suffer the same thing as well.

It made them more frustrated, especially Iris who was too worried sick about Lily. However, a little hope came when Serenity managed to put two-two together and found the spell they needed to defeat Afanc . She pulled out the book from her enchanted bag and everyone stayed clear from her.

“Lyfte..ic þe...in balwen...ac forhienan...se wideor.”

Nothing happened.

“Did you say it correctly?!” Astor came to Serenity and tried to read it, of course he couldn’t read it at all.

“Yeah… I think I did…” Serenity stumbled in her words, completely unsure about it. She knew this spell was the key to defeat Afanc, but it would be useless if she couldn’t say it correctly.

“Wait… Perhaps…” She realized something. “Afanc is the creature conjured using the Magic of the Elements of Earth and Water… Earth is defeated by Wind and Water is defeated by Fire…”

“Do you think that’s what's missing?” Regina asked curiously.

“I think so…” Serenity jumped in. “Anyone know Wind-related charms or jinxes? We all learnt the Fire-Making charm last year.”

“I know the jinx.” Regina answered.

“Well… Astor, Regina, try to cast those at the same time.”

Astor and Regina looked at each other and counted to get the same timing.

“3...2...1...Incendio!”

“Ventus!”

The gust of wind and fire were mixed together. Serenity got ready to say the spell more steady.

“Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan se wideor!”

The gust of wind and fire turned into a huge fireball that Theo dragged Regina and Iris away from the blast while Astor jumped to shield Serenity in which Serenity also did the same thing. Theo and Serenity’s quick-thinking managed to cast the Shield Charm to contain the blast.

“That’s...incredible!”

“More like incredibly dangerous.” Theo slightly smacked Astor.

“Well…” Serenity was still in shock for what happened. “At least we know it’s working.”

“And next time… Give us the signal when you’re going to do that.” Iris was slightly terrified with what happened.

With newfound hope, they resumed the Patronus Charm lesson with new focus and at last, they managed to do it. Regina managed to do the simpler form, but it’s more than enough. Iris managed to conjure her corporeal Patronus, a playful Jack Russel Terrier. It truly suited her playful and energetic nature that’s lost when Lily and Jared collapsed. It didn’t stay long and when Iris tried it again, it took her a couple more tries to conjure it again. Theo suggested to stick with the simpler form until she’s focused enough to conjure it.

However, that was nothing compared to Astor and Serenity’s corporeal Patronus. It took them by surprise when it appeared. Both of their corporeal Patronus were dragons.

“Ukrainian Ironbelly…” Being a Magizoologist, Serenity recognized the breed. “Linda… My mum’s dragon…”

“What’s the breed of my dragon?” Astor asked excitedly.

“It seems… Hebridean Black, a native dragon species from Great Britain.” Serenity explained. “Known to be more aggressive than the other native dragon species from the same place, the Common Welsh Green, and thus more territorial.”

While Astor was excited to get a rare form of corporeal Patronus, he didn’t notice the hard look from Theo. However, Serenity noticed.

With that, they’re done for today.

~0~0~0~

“You seem to care for her so deeply.”

Theo’s sudden talk caught Astor off guard as they made their way to their Gryffindor Dorm.

“Well, she often doesn’t pay attention to her surroundings. Someone needs to look after her.” Astor answered with a slight tired tone.

“... I won’t blame you, you know.” Theo suddenly spoke up with a hard tone. “She’s pretty, talented and strong. She’s perfect for you.”

“Hey, hey.” Astor cupped Theo’s face. “Look, me and Scamander are just friends. Friends worry about each other right?”

Theo still didn’t want to look at his eyes.

“... What’s wrong with you?” Astor asked in a worry tone. Theo just gave him a small sad smile and uncupped Astor’s hands.

“It’s nothing… Let’s go back.” Theo said that as he walked passed confused Astor.

“... What’s wrong with him…”

~0~0~0~

They didn’t waste time, they silently agreed tonight they finished this once for all.

Ambrix, who turned out to be alright after that night, agreed to track down the creature for their behalf. In return, they promised to end this once for all. Serenity even offered some Dittany cloves she grew as the peace offering too, knowing fully well the centaurs needed those to recover from their battles with Afanc .

On the backs of Griffin and Artie, they arrived on the last spot that Ambrix had spotted the Afanc. He was also waiting for them as well.

“It seems you all have prepared, human children.” Ambrix commented as soon as he saw their looks. “Do you all prepare to fight?”

“Yes, we have.” Iris spoke up. “I want to see my sister and brother again.”

“Lots of people at stake.” Regina also spoke up. “Our friends are waiting for us.”

“We have to do this for everyone, Ambrix.” Serenity said it firmly.

“We will win.” Astor added, taking Theo’s hand. “And we will go back.”

Ambrix smiled and guided them all to the last time he spotted the creature. Afanc was consuming something, Serenity recognized it as a large buck. She was grateful it wasn’t another unicorn, but she still pitied to the buck. The Lethifolds were guarding the Afanc by the trees.

“Iris, you go with Ambrix and Theo.” Serenity whispered. “You guys are fighting the Lethifolds while me, Astor and Regina will be fighting the Afanc.”

“Sounds good for me.” Astor agreed. “Theo is more experienced with the Patronus Charm. Iris can help Ambrix in fighting Lethifolds.”

“Young child, you can ride me if you want.” Ambrix quietly offered.

“Wait, Ambrix, are you sure?” Serenity quickly asked, fully knowing that centaurs hate to be treated like horses.

“I’m fine. It’s easier for me to protect her and help me.”

“... If you said so.”

Iris looked at Serenity and she gave her the confirmation, she looked at Ambrix and he gave the same answer. Recuntantly, she climbed on him and Theo was at their side. With their silent look, the plan started.

Ambrix fired an arrow at the Lethifolds, which woke them up and went after them. Theo quickly conjured his Patronus to fight it off and Iris conjured the simpler form to create a barrier between herself and Ambrix from Lethifolds. Ambrix expertly shot the Lethifolds using bow and arrow like an expert hunter of the forest. Astor and Regina conjured their Patronus as well to aid them as they made their way to the Afanc.

Afanc rose after hearing all the noises, in which Astor provoked it to gain its attention. Like they planned, it went after them and separated from others. Serenity talked over this, they had to weaken Afanc first before they did the all-out attack. Serenity had reminded them that Lethifolds couldn’t be killed, but since it’s connected to Afanc, it might be gone when it died.

They threw everything at it, they didn’t give a chance to recover from their charms.

“It stops moving. Let’s do this!” Serenity shouted, signaling the all-out attack.

“Incendio!”

“Ventus!”

Afanc groaned in pain as soon as the spell hit it.

“Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan se wideor!” Serenity casted with all her might. The gust of wind and fire turned into an even bigger fireball than the first time she used it. Afanc howled in great pain before it burned and vanished.

The Lethifolds also vanished into thin air.

They won.

~0~0~0~

The next morning was a celebration.

All the students, school staff and professors finally woke up from their collapse. Iris was in tears as she hugged Lily and Jared. Allen was confused at first because he collapsed when he was taking a nap from reading at the library, Serenity and Regina just giggled at him before telling him what happened to him and.

“Seems you and your friends have saved us all.” Professor Dumbledore said it as he walked to Serenity and her friends, effectively stopping their talk.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Professor.” Serenity pretended to not know what he meant. He just slightly laughed.

“Ambrix told me everything.” He revealed it, shocking her and everyone. “I will keep it as a secret. What you guys did was too dangerous. You all are still students, I truly hope you can put some trusts in your professors.”

“... Yes, Professor.” All of them answered him.

“Well, I will let this slide for now. Have fun for today. It’s a day of celebration after all. I heard that the Headmaster will have everyone a Feast tonight.” And with that, he left them be.

“Iris, what have you done?”

“Yeah, you need to fill us up with what happened.”

“Yes, yes, we will tell you everything.” Iris said it between her tears. Allen and Lily were jealous about their adventures, and also the fact they got to learn Patronus Charm. On the flip side, they were relieved to see them safe and sound after facing such a dangerous creature.

“Urgh!” Serenity suddenly had a great headache. It’s so painful that she felt like her head was split into broken pieces. When she came around, she was laying at the hospital bed with her friends looking worried.

“What...happened?”

“You collapsed from exhaustion.” Astor told her. “Mrs. Felide said you pushed yourself too far and collapsed after you finally felt relief. Considering you researched that spell and trained for Patronus Charm, no wonder you collapsed from exhaustion.”

“So that’s what happened.”

“Seriously Serenity, we just recovered from the plague and now it’s your turn to get hospitalized.” Lily jokingly said it.

“There’s no class for today. You can rest now.” Regina told her. “We will wake you up when it’s time for the Feast.”

And rest she would, fully relieved that everyone had recovered.

~0~0~0~

“So, she’s gaining more power.”

“Yes, grandfather.”

“Seems the blood of Emrys runs deep. Same goes with the blood of Pendragon.”

“It appears so, grandfather.”

“To think the recent descendants of Pendragon will have magic in the future. What an irony.”

Loud laugh echoing.

“Unfortunately, they’re not ready, especially the heiress. We need them both.”

“.......Yes, grandfather.”

“Why do you look so hesitant? Don’t tell me you have second thoughts.”

“N-No, grandfather.”

“Don’t you forget. If I didn’t pick you up that day, you would be living a pathetic life. Are you not grateful for it?”

“I… I’m grateful for what you have done for me...and my sister.”

“Just remember, your sister’s life is in your hands. Don’t screw this up.”

“.........Understood, grandfather.”


End file.
